


Undercover

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [79]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Cats, Coma, Crime Fighting, Dirty Talk, Drama, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Family Drama, Family Feels, Healing, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kid Fic, Life Partners, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Trust, M/M, Making Love, Medical, Near Death, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 65,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Will and Don go undercover together.Note: This will be 41 chapters plus 12 in-line fics.  Get ready for a bumpy ride...





	1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Part 1 – The Plan**

 

_Don rocked Will’s body in his arms and moaned, “No no no no no.Don’t leave me, Will.Don’t leave me.”He tried to wipe the blood from Will’s face but there was so much of it.Blood-soaked hair stuck to Will’s forehead and cheeks, Don pushed it aside but it snagged in one of Will’s diamond earrings.The earrings that were the mates to the ones in Don’s ears._

_“Dammit, Will,” Don growled, fear giving him a wild energy.“Will Stevens, you bastard, you come back to me right now.”The energy left him and all that was left was the fear.“Will, aein, please, babe, don’t leave me.”He pulled Will closer, trying to lend him warmth, life.“Don’t leave me …”_

  


Will Stevens propped his long legs on his office desk and stared at the bulletin board.No matter how long he stared at it, it stayed the same – blocked. 

“So where are we, people?”Will’s boss, Jan Sanchez, asked the room of assembled DEA agents.

_Nowhere_ , Will wanted to answer, but he let the others talk.Six or seven months ago, a new designer drug had hit the streets, and it hadn’t taken long to become popular enough to attract the DEA’s attention.It was yet another analogue of phenethylamine, and a particularly nasty one.Its street name was Cloud Ten, and if you were lucky, it gave you a sense of well-being, openness, and spectacular visual and auditory hallucinations.If you were unlucky, it gave you nausea, convulsions, and, ultimately, death.It had caused three ODs they knew of, and multiple other deaths were at least partially attributable to it.It had been put on emergency scheduling, so placed on the temporarily-banned-substance lists while the DEA collected evidence to ban it permanently.Word had come down from on high that Cloud Ten should be given the highest priority.Since its source was traced to LA, Will’s office was the one that was under greatest pressure to locate and neutralize that source. 

Unlike traditional drugs, these so-called research chemicals were manufactured instead of grown, and made locally instead of smuggled in.It didn’t take a huge or obvious facility for manufacture.It could be made in someone’s basement or a small warehouse.And a month of intensive work by all the office had turned up barely a whiff of who was responsible for it.Will was getting dead sick of the club scene, but he’d kept his nose to the ground and come up with the only extremely tenuous lead the DEA had – a couples retreat in the Santa Monica Mountains that had come up in conversation an unusual number of times.

Not having many other options, the DEA had sent two undercover agents to Clear Creek Couples Retreat.And they’d come home after a few days with a case of food poisoning.They’d sent in a second couple, and they’d come home on crutches, victim of a hiking accident.Agent Bonn had just suffered a sprained knee, but Agent Martinez was in the hospital with several broken bones and a severe concussion.Will didn’t believe in coincidences, and neither did his boss.Clear Creek was looking less like a wild goose chase. 

The problem was what to do next.All four of the agents that had gone in were long-time, skilled undercover agents. They’d thought perhaps surveillance gear taken in by the first team had been discovered, so they’d sent the second team in mostly naked – no gear or weapons.The fact that they’d been detected had made everyone uneasy, but no one was saying ‘security leak’ … not yet.

Sanchez’s current theory on why Bonn and Martinez had been spotted was that they weren’t really a couple.They were good friends and had taken every normal measure to convince their hosts that they were a married couple trying to recapture that ‘spark.’But perhaps they had been very closely observed and somehow their lack of ‘coupleness’ had been noticed. 

The LA office didn’t have any real couples on the team, but Sanchez was reluctant to admit defeat and call in anyone else.So that left them … nowhere.

Will sighed and let his mind wander, sifting one more time through a month’s worth of conversations to see if there were any other leads he’d missed. 

“Agent Stevens?”Sanchez said, and Will realized she’d called his name more than once.“You still with us?”

“Yes, Boss,” Will said, blinking.Sanchez hated being called ‘Ma’am’ but Will’s upbringing insisted that he refer to his superior by a respectful title.“Just trying to think if there was anything I’d missed.” 

“Well, let us know if you come up with anything,” Sanchez said wryly.

Will nodded then noticed that Sanchez was looking at him speculatively.He raised his eyebrows and waited. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend in the FBI?” she asked.

“Yes,” Will said with a frown.“Don Eppes, one of the lead agents.” 

“Well, how about you and him?”

A hot wave of alarm flashed through Will.“No way,” he said quickly. “Don’s not undercover trained.”Will wasn’t actually certain of that, but he needed to nip this in the bud. 

“That training hasn’t done our agents any good,” Sanchez said reasonably.“And I’ve heard that this Eppes can easily take care of himself.”

“Still—” 

Sanchez continued over top of him. “We know the retreat makes a big deal out of accepting same-sex couples, so no problem there.I’m sure the FBI could loan us their ‘lead’ agent for a few weeks.”

Will stared at her in horror.This crashing together of his job and his personal life was one of his worst nightmares.“I can’t,” he said at last.“I’d be too worried about Don to do a good job.” 

“You’re a better agent than that,” Sanchez chided, but Will wasn’t too sure.Could he be someone else with Don around?Could he do what he needed to without wondering what Don would think?

“This is a _really_ bad idea,” Will protested but Sanchez was already picking up the phone. 

“Not an idea, Stevens,” Sanchez said.“It’s our new plan.”


	2. Chapter 2: Temporary Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gets an unexpected job.

**Part 2 – Temporary Assignment**

“Don, come in,” Agent Perris said.

Don walked into his boss’s office and shut the door behind him.Perris calling him in wasn’t unheard of, but rare enough that Don was a little nervous.

Perris waved Don to a seat and sat back in his chair.

“So, I got an interesting call from Jan Sanchez today.”

Don frowned.“The head of the LA DEA office?”

“Yep.She informed me that you have a boyfriend in her office.”

Don tensed, his hands gripping the arms of the chair.“That’s right,” he said, unable to hide the defensiveness in his voice.

Perris tilted his head and looked at Don for a moment.Don’s fingers dug deeper into the chair arms, turning his knuckles white.Would Perris fire him now?Was that legal, and if it wasn’t, would Don sue or just quietly slip away?Where could a disgraced FBI agent go?

“Sanchez wants you for an op,” Perris said at last.

“What?”Don blinked.

“The DEA would like to borrow you for an undercover operation, to be a partner of one Will Stevens.”

Don’s jaw hung open.“Undercover?”

“Yes,” Perris said, and his eyes were amused.“Apparently Sanchez needs a bonafide couple to go undercover at a couples retreat.”

“A … _what?_ ”Don said.

“I’m going to assign you temporarily to the DEA for the duration of this operation.Don’t disgrace the Bureau, okay?”

“Um,” Don fumbled, trying to turn his thoughts around.

“That’ll be all,” Perris said, not unkindly.“Sanchez will be contacting you.My admin has some paperwork for you to fill out.”

Don nodded and slowly got up.“Thank you,” he said automatically, then walked in a fog to the admin’s desk.The admin handed him a manila envelope and Don took it.He pulled out his cellphone as soon as he opened the outer door and pressed speed dial one.

“Will?”Don said before Will even got out ‘hello.’“What the hell’s going on?”

“Huh?”

“I just got temporarily assigned to the DEA.”

“Shit _, shit_!”Will said angrily, “I told her that I couldn’t— I’ll call you back.”

Will hung up and Don was left with a dead phone.

Pulling the paperwork out of the envelope, Don wandered back to his desk.

“What did Perris want?”Megan asked.

“Looks like the office is gonna be in your hands for a few weeks,” Don said distractedly.

“What?”Megan pushed her chair back.“Were you _fired_?”

“Don was fired?” Colby said with alarm.

“No way!” David snapped.“Was it—”

“I wasn’t fired!” Don said, half-laughing.“Just temporarily reassigned.”

“To where?”Megan demanded.

“DEA.”Don leaned back in his chair.“I guess I’m going undercover with Will.”

“Undercover?”

Don flushed, but knew he had to get past this part.“We’re going undercover at a couples retreat.They wanted a real couple.”

“You and Will,” David snorted with laughter.“At a get-in-touch-with-your-feelings couples retreat?”

Colby laughed as well.“I can see it now, you’ll get out of there calling each other 'my darling.'”

Megan joined in the laughter with, “Yes, Counselor, our main couple’s issue is that he’s a better shot than I am.”

“Alright, alright,” Don said, laughing unwillingly.“Have your fun, ‘cause I’m going over to the dark side tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”Megan said in surprise.“They must be really in a hurry.What’s the case?”

“Have no clue.I called Will when I got out of Perris’s office, but he sounded surprised then pissed.”

“Uh-oh,” Colby said.“Sounds like Will doesn’t like the plan.Probably went over his head.”

“Yeah…” Don said then shrugged.“Well, guys, we need to sit down and review all of our current cases before I disappear.”He looked up at Megan and smiled.“By the time I’m done there, you may not even want me back.”

“Naw,” Megan said.“Just don’t go turning into a drug dog on us.”

“Not likely!”Don grumbled.He much preferred the wider range of cases that the FBI handled.And his team here.

 

They were almost done with their case reviews when Will finally called Don back.Don picked up his phone before it could play more than a few notes of “Smuggler’s Blues.”

“Hey,” Don said.“What’s going on?”

“I’m outside, come out and talk?”

“Okay.”He turned to the others and said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Will was leaning on the railing outside and looking across downtown LA.His face was serious.

“Will?”Don asked.

“I told them I wouldn’t do it, that it was a bad idea,” Will said quietly, still not looking at him. “But they wouldn’t listen.I’ve got no choice, sorry.”

Don leaned on the rail next to him.“Would it be so terrible to work with me?”

“Undercover, as I’ve told you before, I’m other people.But with you, I’m myself.That’s one of the things I love about you so much, you make me _me_.”He finally looked at Don and Don saw the fear in his eyes.“How can I go undercover as myself?”

Putting his hand on Will’s arm, Don said, “I don’t know, but I have a feeling you’ll be okay – you’re good at your job.”

“Yeah, how am I gonna be able to do my job if I’m worried about you?”

Don stiffened.“I can look after myself.”

“I know, I know,” Will said tiredly.“I just never wanted you to have to see the ugly world I live in.”

Don gave a soft snort of laughter.“That sounds just like something I’d say to Charlie.I’m tougher than Charlie, Will.”

Will’s lips moved into the beginnings of a smile.“I don’t know, some of those math debates can be pretty rough.”

“Just think of the sort of insults they’d throw at each other,” Don grinned.

Will smiled and shook his head.

“We’ll be okay,” Don said, squeezing Will’s arm.“Who knows?It might even be fun.”

 


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gets a DEA crash course, then talks to his family.

**Part 3— Hunting Lessons**

Don went to work with Will the next morning.It felt very odd, like he was taking a field trip to another kid’s school.On the surface, the DEA’s office looked a lot like the FBI’s, a lot like any federal law enforcement office.Don usually wore a suit to work but today he’d dressed like Will, in jeans and a button-down shirt.Will had said that a suit would look very strange at his office.

Indeed, it looked like quite a casual atmosphere here.Don knew that offices reflected the boss’s attitudes, so he quickly assessed Jan Sanchez as being someone who didn’t care whatyou looked like or how messy your desk was, as long as you did your job well.Don remembered belatedly that it was Sanchez who’d known about Will’s past and had sent him into The Chamber undercover.Don would have to thank her for that …

Will introduced Don around to his co-workers, accepting friendly digs at Don’s poor taste in men.A few of the people he recognized from baseball games or a joint FBI-DEA barbeque that they’d gone to.Martinez, the only one Don knew well because he’d become an occasional attendee of their Poker Nights, was in the hospital.He and Will would be going over later to talk to him.

Don shook Sanchez’s hand and they went into her office, Will following.Sanchez sat behind her desk and waved for Don and Will to have a seat.

“So,” Sanchez said, looking between the two of them.“Lovers, right?”

Don blushed and Will laughed.“Yes, boss.Lovers, boyfriends, committed couple.Just what you’re looking for.”

Don nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Sanchez said.“Now, Eppes, tell me, how much undercover training do you have?And don’t get macho and stupid on me, I don’t like macho.”

“She doesn’t,” Will said fervently.

Don managed a small smile and said, “Very little, Ma’am. I—“

“No ‘Ma’am,’” Sanchez interrupted.“I hate ‘Ma’am.’”

“She’s a woman of definite opinions,” Will said with a grin.

“Ah,” Don said and repeated, “Very little.I took the basic training at Quantico, of course.But I did spend several years in Fugitive Recovery, which has some overlapping skills.”

Sanchez nodded.“Okay, I can work with that.”She gave Don a semi-apologetic smile.“If I had time, I’d give you a month of training, but I don’t.So you’re gonna get a month’s training in less than a week.I hope you have your running shoes on.”She stood up and held out her hand.

Don shook it and Sanchez said with a smile, “Welcome to the hunt.”

 

The next four days were a crash course in DEA Undercover 101.Don was given a refresher on basic undercover strategies, such as how to blend in, act confident, and get information without seeming to ask questions.Don was fascinated by the discussion of Social Engineering – the use of psychological manipulation tactics - but they didn’t have time to get deep into it.

He was taken down to the DEA’s gun range where he was introduced to a huge range of guns.An undercover agent needed to know how to use whatever weapon was at hand.He was able to skip the whole subject of surveillance equipment, since he and Will were going in with nothing, not even cellphones.They talked to the four agents that had been to Clear Creek and gleaned every tidbit they could, including visiting Martinez in the hospital.

Mostly, Don learned about drugs.The DEA hadn’t been able to lay their hands on pure Cloud Ten yet, so Don was taught everything from what sort of chemicals designer drugs were made from to what raw Cloud Ten or CTen might look like.He learned to recognize how an innocent looking piece of equipment could be part of the manufacturing process and what sort of detectable traces that process would leave on inert surfaces and human bodies.He was taught about the storage and transportation and distribution of designer drugs.He learned to recognize different drugs by smell, appearance, and even taste.They brought in a doctor to teach him how to tell if someone was likely to be using Cloud Ten, as well as what to do if he or Will got slipped a dose.

Don hadn’t studied this hard since Quantico.His head ached at the end of each day, but Will would give him a neck rub and quiz him on what he’d learned.

“Most common structural analogues?”Will asked, his hands digging into the knots on Don’s shoulders.

“Tryptamines and phenethylamines,” Don replied, his eyes closed.

“And Cloud Ten is probably?”

“Phenethylamine, probably of the 2C family.”

“Common melting point of 2Cs?”Will’s wonderful hands loosened hours of concentration-caused tension and Don sighed in relief.

Will waited a moment then repeated his question.

“200 to 240 degrees Celsius, usually in the higher ranges,”Don grumbled. “C’mon, Will, it’s not like I’m gonna be cooking it.”

“You never know,” Will said mildly.“Ways to take CTen?”

“Orally, snorted, though that’s pretty painful, and …” Don shuddered.“Rectally.”

Don answered questions for another twenty minutes before Will was satisfied. All that time, Will continued his massage so by the time Will had gone through all the lessons for the day, Don was mumbling his replies, his body a puddle of loose muscles and tiredness.

Will leaned over Don’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Don.“Last question.What would my honorary drug dog like for supper?”

“Something you can pour down my throat while I sit here,” Don mumbled.

Will laughed, “Poor baby.I’ll make you some _den jang_ soup and rice.”

“Thank you, mommy.”

Will ruffled Don’s hair and turned to the fridge.Don put his head down on the table and dozed while waiting for his dinner.

 

By Friday, Don felt as ready as he was going to get.Which was good, because they were going to Clear Creek the next day.

That night, Don and Will packed a bag of supplies for Monster and took him over to Charlie’s.They had been invited over for dinner as well.Don felt more like a quiet evening at home, but his family was understandably interested in what he’d learned, and maybe even a little concerned about his safety.

Sniffing the wonderful smells of dinner, Don, Will, and Monster came through the front door.Colby took the cat supplies from them and the next few minutes were taken up with questions and instructions for Monster’s extended stay.Don and Will were booked for a full week at Clear Creek, and they really hoped they wouldn’t be coming home early like the other couples had.Nena would be thrilled when she arrived at Charlie’s on Monday to find Monster staying over.Don was actually a little worried that they’d have trouble getting Monster to go home after this.

Alan had cooked up a storm, and Charlie had helped, as evidenced by the geometrically shaped potato slices in the scalloped potatoes.By the amount of food Alan made, one might think that Don and Will were going to a wilderness survival camp where they would need to survive on body fat alone.

After the lamb chops were all served, Alan asked, “So tell us about this place you’re going to.”Then added before Don could protest, “Not a name or location, of course.”

“Well,” Will said, “it’s for couples to spend some time together, either with formal sessions with a counselor, or other couples, or just relaxing in private.”

Alan chuckled.“In my time, we called them communes.”

Don laughed.“I doubt your ‘communes’ had a full spa, several pools, and a gourmet restaurant.”

“Ah, no,” Alan smiled.“The food was definitely not gourmet.”

“Won’t you have to … be having problems?”Charlie asked.“I mean, in your relationship?Isn’t that why people go there?”

“Some,” Will admitted, “But it’s also a ‘relationship renewal’ thing.We’re completely cut off from the outside world – no phones, TV, Internet, anything.”He gave Don a grin.“So we’ll be forced to focus on each other.”

“Sounds tough,” Colby laughed.

“If we were just going there for fun,” Don said, bringing instant seriousness back to the table.

“Yeah,” Will said with a sigh, then he smiled again.“Though we’re under strict orders to not do any ‘cop work’ for the first 48 hours, to establish our cover.”

“But, as he said,” Don continued, his face still serious.“We’ll have no access to the outside world, and we’ll be going in completely naked – no weapons, no cellphones, no surveillance equipment, nothing that will get us recognized.”

“Nope,” Will said, his voice deliberately light. “Just armed with our wits and training.”

“We still don’t know for sure why the other two couples were spotted, so we have to play this for real.The first couple just got food poisoning, but one of the second couple got seriously injured, so they’re escalating.Who knows that would happen if they found a third couple.”

Charlie went pale, and Alan clenched his napkin.Don grimaced and chastised himself for letting his concerns show to his family.Will shot him a look that said exactly the same thing.

“I’ve been totally prepped, though,” Don said, shaking off his dark thoughts with an effort.“I felt like I was back at Quantico again, but this time everything was about drugs, drugs, drugs.”

Will smiled.“We’ll make a drug dog out of you yet.”

“God, Charlie,” Don said with a groan. “You would have loved all this chemistry I had to learn!”

“Chemistry?”Charlie asked.

“Yeah, the drug we’re hunting is actually manufactured there, we think.”

“Oh,” Charlie said with interest.“Psychoactive drugs modified at the molecular level to get around drug laws.”

“Yup,” Will said.“It’s amazing how easy it is to make your own drugs.”

Alan said, his voice determinedly cheerful, “Now that really sounds like a commune.”

Everyone laughed, maybe a little too loudly, but the bad moment passed and they could relax for now.Don told everyone about Will’s team, passed on some of their best DEA stories, including some pretty spectacular ones that starred Will.Will just smiled and refused to say which stories were true and which were tall tales.

Over supper, Don and Will explained a little bit about what cover they were going to use.Following the mantra of undercover work that the simplest deceptions were easiest to maintain, they were changing nothing about themselves except for their last names and their current occupation. Both of them had chosen occupations that in some other lifetime they could see themselves still in – Will as an EMT and Don in fugitive recovery, though on an independent basis.

After supper, Don pulled Colby off to the side and grilled him on what had gone on at the FBI in his absence.It made him uncomfortable to think that things were going on without him, and he had to remind himself that he was doing something important elsewhere.In the four days that he’d been training with the DEA, another body had been found, dead on Cloud Ten.This time it had been a fifteen-year-old boy, and he really wanted to get the bastards making this dangerous drug.

They got up to go fairly early, wanting at least some of a quiet evening together before they had to be constantly on their guard.

As they left, Alan took both Don and Will by the hands and said quietly but fervently, “Take care of each other.”

“Yes, sir,” Will said and Don nodded firmly.

Monster tried to follow them out the door, but Alan held him back while Don reluctantly shut the door.Monster looked hurt.Through the door, Don heard his dad explaining the situation to Monster.He and Will exchanged a smile, picturing Monster listening closely to Alan’s explanation then demanding an extra treat for his abandonment.

They held hands and walked to the car.Then it was home to bed for one more time before the performance began.

 


	4. Drabble: Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Don visit one of Will's coworkers.

  
**Hospital Visit--**

****

Will hunched his shoulders and followed the brightly-smiling nurse.He hated hospitals.Hospitals meant something had gone wrong.

At his side, Don looked at him curiously.They were going to visit one of Will’s coworkers, and hopefully get some insight from him about an ongoing investigation, but that didn’t mean Will had to like it. 

There was a smell to hospitals that went beyond medication and antiseptic.It was the smell of anxiety and fear.It reminded him of the stink of the worst crack dens – the desperate search for a way to dull the pain, a way to survive just one more day. 

The nurse pointed out the right room and left them.Martinez would be lying inside, swathed in bandages, victim of the innocent-looking place that Will would soon be travelling to.Something there had gone wrong.Maybe Martinez had been careless, but Will doubted it.Martinez was a skilled, experienced undercover agent.So something that even Martinez couldn’t predict or avoid. 

Don put his hand on Will’s arm.“You okay?”

Will shrugged.“Hate places like this.” 

“Better than the cemetery,” Don said quietly.

Will grimaced and nodded.But that did remind him why there were there.To do all they could so that the next part of the investigation, the part involving him and Don, went more smoothly.The last thing in the world he wanted was to be visiting Don at a hospital.Or a cemetery. 

He stood up straight and walked into Martinez’s hospital room.

 


	5. Chapter 4: Cut Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Don start their undercover assignment.

**Part 4— Cut Loose**

Saturday morning, Will and Don met with the DEA team one last time.Both Will and Don committed to memory the phone number that twenty-four-hours a day would connect them directly to the team.Getting to access to a phone would be the trick.A few last minute instructions and updates – a new case had come in to the local hospital that gave them a wider picture of Cloud Ten’s side-effects – then Don and Will were cut loose.

Sanchez shook both of their hands, wishing them luck, before Don and Will got into Will’s car.

“Think we’re ready?”Don asked.He sounded anxious.

“Babe,” Will said with a smile, “I was born ready.”

Don rolled his eyes and relaxed minutely.

Trying to relax as well, Will put the car into gear.It was a type of work he excelled in, he told himself.Short-term, high stakes.He glanced over at Don. _Highest stakes possible._

It didn’t help that they were going in without guns or any means of communicating with their backup.If “backup” was the right word, because their nearest aid would be at least 20 minutes away, the closest a team could get to Clear Creek without causing suspicion.Don and Will pulled out of the parking lot, leaving behind the black van containing the rest of the team, and set out for the Santa Monica Mountains.

On their drive, they reviewed what little their predecessors had been able to glean about Clear Creek’s likely drug connection.The day manager, Guy Perez, and the night manager, Lynn Cole, seemed legit.More suspicious were the owners of the retreat, John and Jarvis Richland.The Richland brothers had a private house on the grounds, a large house with a suspicious amount of security.Various people came and went from the house at all times of night.Several times a mysterious white delivery truck had been spotted in the driveway.Sure, the retreat needed deliveries, but all those trucks were identifiable.The one time that the DEA had been able to trail the white van and look into it after it had stopped at a truck stop, it was empty, with no traces that the drug canines could recognize.

After a while, Don and Will got to talking about the philosophies behind undercover work.

“It seems impossible to pretend 24 hours a day,” Don said.

“You don’t pretend,” Will said earnestly, “You become another person, you _are_ that person.”

Don put his hand on Will’s leg.“How do you do it?” he asked quietly.

Will looked down at the steering wheel.He’d never told anyone this before, and it would probably sound stupid.Still, this was Don.

Will tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, a nervous habit he’d never been able to break, and said,“I picture Will Stevens separating from my body, leaving my body as sort of a blank slate.Then I take Will Stevens and imagine folding him up smaller and smaller, and sort of stick him way back in my mind.Then I put on a new person, like a new skin.”He tucked more hair behind his ear.“I always picture a thin, invisible string, like fishing line, which goes all the way back to the person, me, Will Stevens, that I’ve put away.When I remove the other person, I fold them up and put them on a shelf, like a set of clothes.Then I pull the string and Will Stevens suddenly expands and sort of rushes at me and overwhelms the blank slate and I become myself again.”

Will looked at Don out of the corner of his eye to see what he thought of this silliness.Don was nodding thoughtfully.

After a moment, Don asked, “Why do you think you’re so good at it?”

Will gave him a bitter smile.“I spent large chunks of my life trying to be someone I wasn’t, trying so hard that I sometimes succeeded and _could_ be the son my parents wanted.But it wasn’t me.I guess I just developed a knack for becoming other people.”

Sighing, Don stroked Will’s cheek.“I love _you_ , Will Stevens.”

“I know, I know,” Will said, turning his head to kiss Don’s hand.“Well, I’m gonna be Will Stevens this time in everything but name.”He met Don’s eyes.“I hope I can pull it off.”

Don smiled warmly and put his hand back on Will’s leg.“I have no doubt you can.You’re one of the best.”

Will’s heart lightened and he grinned. “Well, yeah.” 

Don laughed and they drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

An hour later, they pulled into a long, winding driveway through a pristine oak wood.Will sighed to himself that such a gorgeous area might hide the manufacture of such a destructive drug.Then Will banished all thoughts of drugs and concentrated on thoughts of a relaxing vacation. __

They parked in front of a small building, tastefully blended into the local woodlands.They got their luggage and walked into the building.A soft fountain gurgled away in one corner of a small lobby.The place practically oozed tranquility.A blonde woman at the desk looked up with a bright smile.

“Reservation for Park?”Will asked.

“Yes,” the desk clerk said.“Welcome to Clear Creek!I see you two will be with us for a week.”

“Yeah,” Will said with a wide grin.“A whole week.”

“Wonderful!” the clerk said.She handed Will a folder packed with brochures and flyers.“We have a wide range of activities for you, from sports to yoga to talk therapy.”

A small Latino man came out of the door behind the desk.“Hello!I’m Guy Perez, the manager,” he said, reaching out a hand.

“Will Park,” Will said, shaking his hand.

Don reached around Will and shook Perez’s hand as well.“Don Sanger.”

“So what do you boys do that lets you take a week off?”Perez asked pleasantly.

Will and Don grinned at each other.

“A whole week,” Don said happily.

“I’m an EMT – Emergency Medical Technician,” Will said.“And Don is—”

“An independent fugitive retrieval specialist,” Don said quickly.

“Aw,” Will said with a smile, “Bounty hunter is so much sexier.”

Perez looked impressed.

Don rolled his eyes. “Then people start asking me if I know ‘Dog’ or thinking I’m some Wild West cartoon character.”

“No?” Perez asked, smiling.

“Naw,” Don said easily.“Tracking fugitives is weeks and weeks of boredom then a few minutes of sheer adrenaline.”

“You love it,” Will teased.

Don shrugged and smiled.“Has its moments.”

Perez looked back and forth between them.“An EMT and a bounty hunter?”

Will nodded.“We met when Don got a little … too enthusiastic with subduing a fugitive.”

“He was a serial child rapist,” Don said, with a hint of dark satisfaction.

“Ah,” Perez said.“So, what can Clear Creek do for you?”

“Nothing,” Will said fervently.

Don grinned.“What he means is that we’re looking forward to a week with no interruptions, no calls in the middle of the night, no emergencies, no taking off to Phoenix at a moment’s notice.”

“We can do that,” Perez smiled.“A week of relaxation and time together, no interruptions allowed.”

“Lovely,” Don said.

“So, first step,” Perez said, “is to give up your electronic leashes.”

They nodded and handed over their cellphones.

Perez said with firm cheerfulness, like he expected resistance, “And to make sure you don’t go sneak off to check your voicemail, your car keys.”

Will fished out his keys and handed them to Perez.He felt a small shiver of apprehension as he saw Perez lock the phones and keys in a small safe under the front desk.

Perez picked up the key-cards to their room and led them out the back door, onto a wide veranda.Chatting about the amenities, Perez walked along a winding sidewalk, Don and Will following behind.

Breathing deeply, Will looked around at the green gardens, small pools and fountains, beautiful flowers and bushy alcoves. _Forty-eight hours_ , Will reminded himself and let the relaxation flow into him.

 


	6. Chapter 5: The First Thing to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will start the week off right.

**Part 5 – The First Thing to Do**

The manager showed Don and Will to a spectacular room, more of a suite than a room.A large sitting area with plentiful windows led into a luxurious bedroom, with a massive king-sized bed, and a bathroom that was bigger than their bedroom at home.The suite was decorated tastefully, not too fluffy but not too modern.There was even a mini-fridge. Will could definitely see himself hanging out here for a week.

Handing them a set of keycards, Perez made sure that they had the folder with all the current activity options, then slipped discreetly out the door.Don locked the door behind him and pulled the curtains shut against the afternoon sun.He picked up the folder and started flipping through it.Will grabbed the luggage and took it into the bedroom.Don followed behind.

“What first?”Don said, looking through the activities offered.“Tennis?Swim?The bar?”

Will dropped the bags on the floor, took the folder away, and put it on the sidetable.He wrapped his arms around Don from behind and said, “Let’s fuck.”

Don laughed and turned in Will’s arms.“Start the week off right?”

“Mm-hmm,” Will said, leaning down to kiss Don.He could feel the tension in Don’s body and set about to banish it.He kissed him warmly, slowly, his hands kneading Don’s tight back muscles.

Don’s arms slid around Will and he kissed him back.Will could feel Don struggling to relax.Leaning down, Will kissed Don’s neck and chin, then his lips went to Don’s left ear.Will sucked on Don’s earlobe, earring and all.He loved the feel of the earring in his mouth, like tasting his brand on Don’s skin.

Still massaging, Will’s hands circled lower until he gripped Don’s firm ass.Don’s hands fumbled at Will’s shirt.He was still too tense.

Will released the earring and murmured against Don’s cheek, “There’s probably a security camera here somewhere.What do you want to bet it’s pointed directly at the bed?”

Don chuckled and quietly responded,“That’s where I’d point it.”

Pulling out of Don’s arms, Will smiled wickedly.“Strip, and get on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Don raised his eyebrows, his mouth curving into a smirk.“And why should I do that?”

Will grabbed Don’s upper arm, and squeezed hard.“Because I said so.Do it.”

Don’s eyes widened then narrowed with sudden heat.Don stepped back and quickly began to pull off his clothes.

Just standing there, Will watched Don strip.Soon, every inch of Don’s delicious body was revealed.Don gave him a curious look then climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees.

Will walked around the bed, eyeing Don’s position and frowning with mock concern.He adjusted Don so that he was near the foot of the bed, facing off the end.Will went to the end of the bed and paced back and forth, examining Don.Don’s eyes followed Will, a smile of anticipation on his face.

Finally, Will gave a satisfied nod and began to remove his shirt.He slowly stripped for Don, running his hands over his own skin as it was revealed.He played with his nipples for a moment, shaking his hair back over his shoulders in a way he knew Don loved.Then he slid his one hand down his stomach and over his jeans, cupping his cock through his jeans.He fondled himself for a long moment, watching Don bite his lip.Don’s eyes were fastened on Will’s hand on his jeans and Don’s own cock stood out stiffly between his muscular legs.At last, Will took pity on Don and removed his shoes then his jeans and underwear.

Will went to his bag and dug out lube and a condom.He quickly pulled on the condom and slicked down his hard cock.Pausing for a moment, Will admired the view of Don, naked, spread, and waiting for him.He ran one lube-wet finger down Don’s back and up over Don’s right ass cheek.

Don didn’t protest, knowing that’s how the game was played, but he gave Will a pleading look.

Grinning, Will climbed onto the bed and took his place between Don’s legs.He added more lube to his left fingers.He worked one finger into Don’s waiting asshole while rubbing Don’s lower back with his right hand.He added a second finger then a third and stretched Don, feeling him began to relax under his hands.

He put both hands on Don’s hips and pressed his stiff cock against Don’s wet asshole.Inch by inch, he buried himself inside Don’s tight heat.Both he and Don gave a sigh of satisfaction.

Will slowly stroked Don’s ass and leaned over Don’s back.He murmured in Don’s ear.“Tell me this doesn’t turn you on.Knowing someone is probably watching us right now, his hand in his pants.”

“It doesn’t turn me on,” Don said hoarsely.

“Bullshit,” Will said lovingly.He tugged on Don’s shoulders and encouraged him to sit up.“C’mon, babe, show off your lovely body.”

His face flushed, Don stood up on his knees, with Will tucked in right behind him.Will put one arm around Don’s stomach and held Don’s back tight against his chest.Don put his hands back over his own shoulders and took two handfuls of Will’s hair.Will settled himself then returned to leisurely stroking Don’s ass.

“Our watcher is totally straight,” Will continued for Don’s ears only.“But he’s never seen anything as sexy as you.”He ran his free hand over Don’s body, murmuring as he went, “Your arms, your chest with just the right amount of hair, your nipples and the little sounds you make when I play with them.”

Will proceeded to demonstrate and Don rewarded him with light, erotic gasps.Don leaned his head back against Will’s shoulder and practically melted against him.

“Your flat stomach.” Will’s fingers resumed their wandering.“Your strong legs, your sweet ass, your delicious cock.”He ran his thumb up and down Don’s rigid cock.Don groaned in pleasure mixed with frustration that the touch was so light.

“Any man in the universe would want to stroke your cock,” Will murmured.“Want to touch it, taste it, feel it inside him.”Will continued his feather-light touch.“Our watcher has his cock out and he’s jerking it hard, wishing he had yours in his hands.

“But I’m the one making you moan,” Will said throatily.“And he can watch all he wants, because you’re mine.My sweet, sexy man.”

By now, Will knew Don’s body well enough to be able to keep him on the sweet edge of meltdown almost indefinitely.He slowly moved inside Don, his fingers tormenting Don’s cock.“Tell me you love me,” he murmured huskily.

“Will …” Don whimpered helplessly.

“Tell me you need me.”

“Will …” Don whimpered louder.

“Tell me you want me more than anyone in the universe.”

“ _Will_ …” Don moaned, his whole body shaking.

“Me too,” Will growled with fierce joy then gave Don what he wanted.He sped up his thrusts and stroked Don’s cock firmly.Don groaned with pleasure and his cock throbbed in Will’s hand.He pulled hard on Will’s hair and Will bit down on Don’s ear. 

Don cried out, his cock pulsed, and his cum shot through the air in a white arc.Will gasped as Don’s ass tightened around him, the sweetest sensation he’d ever known, then let himself go.He slammed into Don, emptying himself, as Don continued to spurt cum down Will’s hand.

Don groaned softly and his thighs began to tremble.Will pumped a few more times into Don’s firm ass then felt his own legs began to give out.He took his cum-covered hand from Don’s cock and wrapped that arm around Don’s shoulders.

Bringing Don with him, Will turned his hips and shoulders and lay on his side on the bed, still buried inside Don.He reached back and pulled the rest of the coverlet so that they were wrapped inside it.

“Love you,” Don mumbled.

“Love you too,” Will replied.Then, with Don relaxed in his arms, Will closed his eyes for an afternoon nap.


	7. Chapter 6: Laying Groundwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will enjoy their vacation, with an eye toward their job.

****Part 6— Laying Groundwork** **

Will woke, feeling sticky, then remembered that they hadn’t cleaned up from sex before their nap.He moved slightly and Don looked over his shoulder at him, a smile on his face.

“Hey,” Don said lazily.

“Hey,” Will responded warmly.“I’m thinking about a swim.”

“Sounds good.”

They peeled themselves apart and did some cursory cleanup of their bodies and the room.Opening their bags, they unpacked, settling into their new accommodations. They found their swimsuits and pulled them on.Will wore his pair of blue swim trunks that always reminded him of their first awkward shower together.Don smiled at him, obviously remembering the same thing, and ran his fingers down Will’s chest, like he hadn’t been able to during that shower.

Grabbing a few towels, Don and Will padded out of their room in bare feet.It took them some time to find the larger of the two swimming pools, the one with lap lanes.They set their towels and room key on the nearby deck chairs then went to the lanes.They did a quick warm-up of their arms and legs.Then they grinned at each other, Will counted down, five-four-three-two-one, and they dove into the lanes.

They came up side-by-side, swimming with the typical freestyle stroke.Will held his own for a few laps, mostly because of his longer legs, but Don eventually began to pull away.Will backed off and swam at his own pace until he began to feel waterlogged.He climbed out of the pool then, lay on his stomach on a deck chair, and just enjoyed watching Don swim.Don’s body cut through the water with each stroke of his strong arms, his legs flutter-kicking behind.On every third stroke, Don turned his head to take a breath, the water streaming down his face and scattering from his thick hair.

Will smiled and rested his eyes on this vision of skill and athleticism.He’d have to ask where Don had learned to swim because he’d obviously gotten serious training.After a few more laps, Don switched to a breaststroke.Will let his eyes wander over the garden and his attention was suddenly snagged by a white stucco house that he could see through the bushes.The house was on a slight hill and Will recognized it from photos as the Richland house, their main target.Will cushioned his chin and looked at the house, like any casual sun-worshipper would.

It was surrounded by a high fence and all approaches were foliage-free, so no one could creep up to the house.He looked at it for a while, but didn’t learn anything that wasn’t in the surveillance photos.

“Whatcha looking at?”Don said at Will’s side.

Will turned to see Don drying off.“A house up there,” Will said, waving his hand in the general direction of the house.“Would be a nice place to live.”

Don’s eyes flashed in acknowledgement then he nonchalantly glanced at the house.“Land’s gotta be incredibly expensive, though,” he said.

Will stood up.“How about dinner after all that exercise?”

“I’m starving,” Don smiled, probably thinking of their pre-nap exercise, too.

They cleaned up for dinner and walked down to the restaurant.The place was full of quiet little nooks and romantic lighting.They were sat at a table and presented with a calligraphied menu.

“The filet mignon with garlic butter sounds good,” Don mused.

“I agree.”

When the waiter arrived, Will said, “We’ll have two filets with garlic butter and a bottle of Beaulieu Cabernet Private Reserve '96.”

The waiter looked over at Don who raised his eyebrows but nodded.The waiter withdrew.

“Well, it was what you were going to get anyway, right?”Will said defensively, not really sure why he ordered for both of them.He never did that.

“Probably,” Don said, “Though I hadn’t decided on a wine.”

“The Beaulieu Cabernet Private Reserve '96 is very good.”

“It should be, at that price …”

Will shrugged and picked up a roll from the breadbasket.“So, where did you learn how to swim?”

Don looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then answered his question.The awkward moment passed and they enjoyed an excellent meal.The wine was perfect, the surroundings intimate, and the service impeccable. _I can definitely can see myself staying here for a week …_

When they were done with dinner, waving off the tempting dessert tray, Will casually asked the waiter, “Where can we go for a run after dark?I always like to take a late run and sometimes he joins me.”Just because they weren’t yet investigating, didn’t mean he couldn’t lay groundwork for when they were.

The waiter didn’t know, so he went and got the manager.It was now the night manager, a blond, serious-looking woman named Lynn Cole.

“Let’s see,” Lynn said, frowning.She didn’t seem upset by the question, just thinking hard.“You’ll probably want to run along the lane, the narrow road drive from the road up to the front building.It’s about a mile long.There isn’t any lighting along the drive, but it’s wide and paved and I believe there’s a full moon the day after tomorrow, so you should have enough light the next few days.Please wear reflective clothing and keep an eye out for late arrivals, though.”

Will thanked her and nodded at Don.Night runs weren’t actually Will’s thing but Don didn’t have to ask why he wanted to go on one.

After supper, they wandered over to the 24-hour Clubhouse.It had a fitness room, a meditation room, and several rooms that were obviously designed for group discussion sessions.Don and Will were more interested in the DVD library at the moment.

Regular television channels were forbidden, since that would keep retreat visitors too much in touch with the outside world, but every room had an elaborate A/V system with game systems and DVD players.So in the Clubhouse was a small but wide-ranging DVD library.There was even a shuttered cupboard of porn DVDs.Don pulled out a random porn DVD and held it up.It featured a blonde nympho with tits that looked like beach balls and a blonde muscle man with a cock like a tree trunk.Don rolled his eyes.

“Can you say ‘plastic surgery?’” Will said with a smirk.“Guys bulked up like that usually have the equipment of a 10-year-old.”

With a grimace, Don put it back, then he grinned at Will.“I’ve got my own porn show whenever I want it anyway.”

“I did pack some fun toys,” Will said with a wink.

Don and Will perused the normal video selection – not too surprisingly heavily weighted in romantic titles – and chose ‘The Natural.’They took it back to their room but ended up playing several hours of cutthroat video game Hockey.

Around 10 o’clock, Will sighed and put down his video controller.“Time for our run,” he said.

Don nodded and they both got dressed for running.As he opened up the door, Will smiled to himself. There were a lot of things he’d done in undercover work that were much less pleasant than a night run with Don.They stepped out into the warm evening and Will left his worries on the table for later. **  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will searches for control.

**Part 7 – Control**

Will woke early the next morning.He slipped out of Don’s arms and Don grumbled then rolled over and went back to sleep.Will padded around the suite for a while, feeling restless.He picked up and put down one of the books he’d brought.Finally, he pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and walked over to the clubhouse.

The meditation room was empty so he went inside and shut the door. He took a few deep breaths then slid into the first form of Tai Chi. 

After an hour of moving meditation, Will felt a little more settled and cheerful.They had the whole day before them, with strict instructions to do no investigating, so he should enjoy it.

Will walked over to the restaurant and ordered breakfast to be delivered.He went back to the room to find Don still asleep, so he read a short story in his James Tiptree collection.A knock at the door and he opened it so the waiter could bring in two trays of steaming breakfast.Smiling and refusing a tip, the waiter left. 

“Whoowassit?” Don called sleepily from the other room.

Will picked up one of the trays and folded the legs down so that it could be a lap tray.He carried it into the bedroom. 

Don blinked in groggy surprise.

“Breakfast in bed,” Will said brightly.“Pancakes, with real maple syrup, eggs, toast, fruit, and OJ.” 

“Kinda a big breakfast,” Don mumbled.

“C’mon, eat up,” Will said.“I have plans for the day.” 

Don slowly reached for a fork and Will went to get his own tray.

As they ate, Will said, “I was thinking after breakfast we could do some hiking then get massages before lunch.” 

Don paused for a moment, his fork halfway to his mouth, then just said, “Okay.”

Will smiled widely then finished off his pancakes.  
 

The morning went as Will had set out -- an invigorating hike in the surrounding woods then lovely side-by-side massages in the spa.Will even got a masseuse who was willing to work on his glutes, an area most masseuses shied away from.Don and Will hung out in the whirlpool for a few minutes then got cleaned up and ate lunch.This time Don didn’t even comment when Will ordered for both of them.

They took a leisurely walk around the grounds, Will resolutely not looking toward the Richland house, then ended up back in their room. 

Smiling at each other, they drifted toward the bedroom.Will went to the drawer by the side of the bed where they’d unpacked the various sex toys and supplies they’d brought.Pulling open the drawer, Will’s eyes were caught by the purple silk blindfold and some silk rope.He stared at the drawer’s contents, frozen.

“Will?”Don said, coming up behind him and putting his hand on Will’s arm.“What is it?” 

“I want to tie you up,” Will admitted softly.

Don made a sound of surprise.Neither one of them were regularly dominant in sex, and never the same person twice in a row.It wasn’t something that they’d ever formally agreed on, it just felt natural. 

Will shrugged uncomfortably.Don turned Will around and searched his face.Don looked confused, worried.

Don’s eyes suddenly softened. “Feeling the need for some kind of control?” 

Will blinked, then slowly nodded.That was why he’d ordered Don’s meals, why he’d been pushy about which activities they did.This op felt so out of his hands that he’d been grabbing at whatever control he could.

He grimaced.“I’m sorry—” 

“It’s okay,” Don interrupted then leaned close, his lips at Will’s ear.“You’re the lead agent here.I’m like a rookie on my first real case.I’m just backup and camouflage.”

“You’re more than just—” Will protested. 

“I’m in your hands, in everything,” Don said firmly.He picked up the blindfold and began to tie it around his head.

Will waited until the blindfold was in place then kissed Don hard.Will’s throat felt tight, his chest aching with emotion – love, fear, anxiety. 

Grinning a little wildly, Will looked at Don who stood silently, waiting.Will ran his fingers over Don’s sensuous lips and Don kissed his fingers.

Will undressed Don slowly, making sure to keep his touches light.Finally, Don stood before him, in all his naked and goose-bumped glory. 

Taking Don’s hand, Will turned Don around, and bent him over the side of the bed.Don licked his lips and spread his legs.Will kneaded Don’s ass for a moment, warming up the muscles, then pulled apart his ass cheeks and began rubbing Don’s asshole with his thumbs.Don relaxed into his touch.

Reaching into the drawer, Will found the bottle of lube and a navy blue latex butt plug.He slicked one finger and pressed it into the hot tightness of Don’s ass.When the muscles had adjusted to the one finger, Will slid in two.He crooked his fingers and ever so lightly brushed Don’s prostate.Don shivered. 

Will pulled out his fingers and spread lube over the butt plug.He touched it against Don’s skin, so Don knew what was coming, then pressed it in.Don shifted until the plug was settled into position.

Pushing against Don’s thigh, Will got Don to climb onto the bed then lay on his back.Will took the pieces of silk rope and tied Don so that he was spread-eagled on the bed.Don’s cock was already halfway hard. 

Will quickly stripped himself then got more items from the drawer.After that, he picked up a few more things from around the suite and laid everything out on the bed.He chose a CD from the small set on the shelf and quiet, romantic music drifted in from the sitting area, muffling any noises that might give Don clues about what was coming.

Preparations complete, Will went to work on Don’s imprisoned body, tickling his arms with Kleenex, splattering his legs with steaming water from the tap, stroking his inner thighs with ice cubes from the mini-fridge.He rubbed some coffee grounds on Don’s upper chest, right under his nose, then drizzled some sticky maple syrup he’d saved from breakfast into Don’s thickest chest hair.With a mini-vibrator, Will stroked Don’s balls then up his cock.He tormented him with every sensation he could think of. 

Don didn’t complain, object, or make any noises except quiet gasps and whimpers.His nipples were hard little rocks, his cock fully erect and leaking pre-cum.

Will’s own cock was throbbing at the sight of Don’s flushed skin and panting mouth.Will shoved all of his toys off the bed and climbed onto the bed himself.He leaned over for the lube bottle and pressed lubricated fingers impatiently into his own ass.He picked up a condom, but tossed it aside.He took hold of Don’s cock then sank his whole body weight down, driving the cock deep into him.Don let out a breathy moan. 

Gripping his own cock, Will rode Don, gasping with pleasure.He wanted to say, _God, Don, you feel so good inside me, you always feel so good_ , but something stopped the words from coming.

With each down stroke of Will’s body, the butt plug jostled against Don’s prostrate.Don began to moan and writhe underneath him.Will clenched his ass muscles, driving Don into louder and more desperate movements. 

Will could tell that Don was trying to hold back, make it last, but Will drove him mercilessly toward orgasm.

Finally, Don broke and slammed his hips up into Will’s ass.Hot cum exploded inside Will, burning sweetly against his inner walls.Will rode out Don’s orgasm until Don was spent.Will was close himself. 

Will stood up on the bed, his feet braced on both sides of Don’s legs, and stroked his cock.Two strokes and he was spurting into the air, splattering cum all over Don’s body.He pumped his balls dry, covering Don’s skin with white drops.

Looking down, Will saw Don, spread out underneath him, sticky with syrup, smeared with lube and cum.Will’s body felt good and Will should have felt happy.He should have been satisfied with the control that Don had given him. 

But he wasn’t.

It still wasn’t enough. 

Will stepped off the bed and untied Don’s arms and legs.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Will said, and pulled off the blindfold. 

Holding Don’s shoulder, Will got Don to climb off the bed and stumble into the bathroom.He helped Don over the edge of the tub then pushed him back down to his hands and knees.

“Turn your head away from me and keep your eyes closed,” Will ordered. 

Don complied.Will took his own recently depleted cock in his hand and released the muscles that controlled his bladder. A stream of golden urine rained down on Don’s back.Don gasped and flinched slightly, but didn’t protest.Will emptied his bladder, aiming the piss along Don’s back and down his legs.

Finally he was empty of both semen and urine and he stared down at Don in the tub.Don stayed in position on his hands and knees, shivering, covered in Will’s cum and piss, and something loosened deep inside Will’s chest. 

Finally, Will could admit to himself now that he’d been afraid, deathly afraid, that Don wouldn’t be willing to follow his lead.Don had more years in law enforcement and was used to running his own team, being in charge.Will had been terrified that they would struggle for control, and that struggle would get both of them killed.Or just Don killed, which would be far worse.

Taking Don’s shoulder, Will pulled him to a standing position.Don’s eyes were still closed.Will turned on the shower and stepped into the tub behind Don, pulling the shower curtain shut.Gently, Will removed the butt plug and tossed it aside.He moved Don under the warm spray of water then thoroughly soaped him down, cleaning every inch of him.Don braced himself against the wall, his forehead against the cool tile wall.Afterwards, Will gave himself a wash as well. 

When they both were clean, Will wrapped his arms around Don’s chest and leaned his cheek against Don’s hair.

“I am so fucked up,” Will whispered. 

Don gave a soft chuckle.“Well, so am I, so it all works out.”

Sighing with relief that Don wasn’t upset, Will’s arms tightened around Don’s chest. 

“Feel better?” Don asked.

“Yeah,” Will said.“You are just … I couldn’t … I was afraid that … Thank you.” 

Don nodded and touched Will’s cheek.Don then opened his eyes and said, “I’m getting cold.”

Will got out of the tub and retrieved a couple of towels. 

“So,” Don said slowly, as they dried themselves off.“That last part was a little … weird.”

Will gave an uncomfortable shrug.“I know. I’ve never done that before, it just seemed right.I’ve been under several doms who were into watersports.” 

“Watersports?” Don asked.

“Yeah,” Will said.“Piss play.At least I didn’t make you drink it.” 

“ _Eww_.”Don’s nose wrinkled.

Will shrugged again.“You get used to it.” 

Don shook his head.“I’d rather not.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed wryly. 

They finished drying themselves off and got dressed.

“So, what do you want to do this afternoon?” Will asked. 

Don grinned at him, the skin crinkling around his eyes in the way that Will loved.“I get to decide?”

“Sure,” Will grinned back at him.“Why not?”He leaned closer and said in Don’s ear, “Rookie.”

Don laughed.“I think I want to watch the movie I picked out last night.” 

“Sure,” Will said.“You want me to go see if the bar will give us a few Cokes?”

“Yeah, you do that,” Don said, still grinning. 

Will put on his shoes and walked outside.He felt immeasurably lighter. _We can do this.Those dealers will never know what hit them._

 

When he got back to the room, Don had the movie set up to go.Will handed him a Coke, set one aside for himself and put a few spare ones in the mini-fridge. 

Don sat on the couch and Will sat next to him.They popped open their Cokes, then Will held his up.

“To a beautiful partnership,” Will said and they clinked cans. 

They traded smiles then Don settled in to watch his movie.Will wasn’t that interested in the movie so he picked up his book.As he read, he ran his fingers through Don’s hair and enjoyed the peace of the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 8: Sunshine then Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will introduces Don to the highs and lows of DEA work.

**Part 8 – Sunshine then Rain**

That evening, Don made a big show of ordering his own dinner, after consulting earnestly with Will.The waiter had no idea why Don and Will were laughing so hard. 

They watched a movie, ‘Field of Dreams’ this time, and then went out for their run.Afterwards, they lazed in the whirlpool and looked up at the stars. 

The next morning, Will woke before Don but he didn’t get up.He lay in bed, his arms around Don, and thought about the day.The morning was theirs, but after lunch their vacation on the DEA was officially over.It was time to get to work. 

For actually getting into the Richland house, their best bet was their nightly run.They’d have to case the place while it was light for possible approaches.Luckily, some hiking trails went fairly close to the house.

Don stirred. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Will said with a smile.

“ _Sunshine?_ ” Don mumbled.“I must be in the wrong bed.” 

Will laughed. “Just feeling optimistic this morning.Do you want breakfast?”

“Coffee,” Don responded. 

“Coffee isn’t breakfast,” Will said, “Coffee is life.”

Don mumbled in agreement. 

“Shall I go pick us up some coffee and maybe some pastries?”

Don nodded and stretched.“You’re always feeding me,” he teased. 

“The way to a man’s heart—” Will began.

“—Is through his ass,” Don completed with a laugh. 

“That too,” Will grinned.He climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

When he got back from the restaurant with two tall coffees and some walnut-cranberry scones, Don was in the shower.Will took off his clothes and climbed into the shower with him.Don welcomed him eagerly, and was soon fucking him against the tile wall. 

After riding Will to sweet orgasm, Don laughed and said, “So, did I find your heart?”

Will felt compelled to throw the soap at him and a water fight ensued.They only stopped when the bathroom floor was covered with water and threatening the carpet beyond.They shampooed each other’s hair and got out of the shower, feeling clean, waterlogged and at peace with the world. 

The morning passed pleasantly.They ate their breakfast then went out and played several games of tennis.They were pretty evenly matched so they had a lot of fun.Afterwards, they were drenched with sweat, and had to take a second shower in the flooded bathroom.

Don was beginning to get restless with the lack of television, so they walked over to the Clubhouse to find diversion.Hurrying quickly past a therapy session in progress lest they be asked to join, they found the games cabinet.They grabbed a Trivial Pursuit game and hustled back to the safety of their room. 

“Did I tell you what the guys said when I told them we were going to a couples retreat?”Don asked while they set up the game. 

“No, what?” 

“Colby said that we’d come out of here calling each other ‘my darling’ and Megan said that we’d stump a counselor with our biggest couple’s issue being that you’re a better shot than me.”

“Well, ‘my darling,’” Will said with a grin.“I am.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Don grumbled amiably.

“I think our biggest couple’s issue is your inability to cook,” Will said, still grinning. 

“I can cook,” Don protested. “I make great grilled cheese sandwiches.I cook better than you golf.”

“Golf is boring,” Will said with a wave of his hand. 

“If we put money on it, would it be less boring?”

“Less boring,” Will laughed. “But still too boring to waste time on.” 

Smiling and shaking his head, Don reached for the dice.  
  
 

Lunch was a quiet meal as both thought about the work to come.After lunch, they stopped by their room to change shoes then were off to the hiking trails.They quickly arrived at the spot on the trail nearest the Richland house and looked around.No one was in sight, either on the trails or at the house.

Will dropped to the ground and began crawling through the underbrush, Don on his heels.Will reached the edge of the groundcover and stopped.Don came up quietly at his side and they studied the house. 

“Wish I had my sniper’s sight,” Don said.

“Not exactly normal vacation luggage,” Will said. 

“Even for a bounty hunter?”

“Even for a bounty hunter.” 

They made do with their unaided eyes and spotted a number of security cameras and motion detection sensors.

“Check out the basement windows,” Will said, pointing. 

Don squinted then said, “They’re bricked over!Cinder blocks, it looks like.”

“Bet that’s the lab itself.Probably also fortified with steel doors and metal bars.” 

“Damn, these guys are serious.”

“Yeah,” Will said with rising excitement.“This is really looking like our smartlab.” 

The breeze shifted and Will lifted his head.

“Mm,” Will said with a grin. “Smell that?” 

Don sniffed the air then wrinkled his nose.“Smells like rotting oranges or cat piss.”

“Yup,” Will said, “That’s the smell of a lab in action.” 

Don’s eyes went wide.“Do we need to find a phone?”

“Not yet,” Will said, shaking his head.“Not nearly enough to call in a raid.It could just be rotting oranges.” 

Don looked disappointed.

Will patted his shoulder, remembering his enthusiastic rookie days.“We’ll need a lot more, but that’s the first real sign we’ve got that we’re on the right track.” 

“Other than the other four agents having ‘accidents.’”

“Could have just been accidents,” Will said with a shrug.“You know how ‘probable cause’ works.” 

Don nodded. “So, what’s next?”

“With that security, there’s no way we’re getting in during the day.We’ll have to break in tonight, on our ‘run.’”Will rubbed his hands in anticipation.“That smell means they’re in the middle of a production cycle.We could walk right in to find a whole row of bubbling 22s.” 

“22s,” Don said.“I know that one.They’re globe-shaped pieces of glassware used for the main reaction.”

“Yep. They’ve got a batch of CTen running right now.If we just knew what precursor they were using, we might be able to intercept that supply before they even get it.”

“Right, it could be anything from photography developer to parsley oil.”  


“We need to get into that lab.”  
 

  


There was nothing else they could do until nightfall, so Don headed back to the swimming pool.He’d gotten into swimming as conditioning for baseball, and Will wasn’t surprised that he’d learned to do it well. Will could tell that he was enjoying the unusual access to a swimming pool.Will watched him for a few minutes then went to the meditation room.It was empty again and Will quickly hung the ‘occupied’ sign on the door.In the fitness room, he found a light aluminum pole that would be an acceptable substitute _jo_ , the Japanese wooden staff used in Aikido.He returned to the meditation room and removed his shoes and shirt.

Will took a deep breath and centered himself.When he felt ready, he moved into _tandoku renshu_ , formal solo practice.An hour later, he came back to awareness of the world around him, to find that he had an audience.He’d forgotten to shut the door and a woman was staring at him, positively drooling.A man came up to her and grabbed her arm, his face red.As the man dragged her off, the woman looked back at Will, smiling in a way she probably thought as sexy.Will chuckled to himself.That couple had more problems than the woman ogling a gay guy. 

Will got back to the room to find Don playing a racing car video game.Will sat down next to him, picked up the other controller, and left Don in his dust.  
  
 

They had dinner and Don went over to the clubhouse to pick out a movie.He brought back ‘The Princess Bride.’

“What,” Will laughed, “They ran out of baseball movies?” 

“It’s got baseball in the beginning,” Don said with a smile.“And it’s funny.”

“You are a closet romantic,” Will teased. 

“Well,” Don said, curling his finger around Will’s belt and pulling him close.“You’ve been dragging me out of closets ever since we met.”

Will grinned and kissed him with a smack.They started the movie and snuggled on the couch.Will practically had the movie memorized, so he mostly enjoyed watching Don enjoy the movie.Don was finally letting his hair grow out some again, and Will loved running his fingers through the dark silky spikes.He’d seen pictures of Don with long hair and it could get as curly as Charlie’s.Will chuckled to himself. He couldn’t imagine Don spending as much time on his hair as Charlie did. 

“What are you laughing about?” Don asked.“You’re not supposed to be laughing at the Fire Swamp.”

“Just picturing you with long, curly hair,” Will said, twirling a lock of Don’s hair around a finger. 

“Well, you ain’t ever gonna see it,” Don said, grimacing.“I hate it when it gets curly.”

Will watched Don for another long moment.“You know, babe,” he said quietly.“I think this retreat has been good for us.” 

“Oh?” Don said, pausing the movie and raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Will said.“Glad to know we can work through tough stuff.” 

Don’s eyes twinkled.“Not sure we used a generally approved method.”

“Who cares?” Will said.“All I care is what works for us.” 

“Me too,” Don said and lifted his face to kiss Will warmly.

“Romantic,” Will murmured. 

“Look who’s talking,” Don responded.

“Watch your movie,” Will said with a grin. “And I’ll pinch you if it looks like you’re gonna start crying like a baby.” 

Smiling, Don shoved him with his shoulder and returned to the movie.

 

By the time nine forty-five rolled around, they were itching to go out for their run.Don’s face was serious and Will felt the familiar buzz of anticipation.They silently shut the door behind them and ran down the sidewalk and out toward the driveway. 

They had barely reached the driveway when a white delivery truck passed them, heading away from the Richland house.Don and Will stared at each other in horror then began running up the driveway.

As they neared the curve where the driveway turned to go up to the house, they moved quietly into the woods.Keeping low to the ground, their brightly colored running clothes now a liability, they crept up to where they could see the front of the house. 

It was as Will feared – two men were standing at the end of the driveway, one leaning on an empty hand-truck.They were average-looking white guys, with brown hair and slight paunches, but Will knew that drug dealers came in all packages.He recognized them as John and Jarvis Richland, and they looked tired but satisfied.Another Cloud Ten production cycle had just finished.

Will swore helplessly.Another load of CTen was making its way to LA and there was nothing he could do to stop it.He could only hope that Sanchez caught it coming out of the hills and trailed it until they could stop the truck without giving any suspicion that they’d trailed it from Clear Creek.He didn’t want Sanchez to have to make that decision all agents dreaded – letting the drugs past or endangering the lives of undercover agents.

“Missed it by minutes!” Don growled under his breath.“Should we move in anyway?” 

“Way too much activity tonight,” Will said with an agonized sigh.“The mopes – the grunt laborers – will still be around, cleaning things up.And I can guarantee that the brothers are armed and the security system is at maximum.Tomorrow night things should be much quieter.They’ll take at least a 24-hour break to cleanup, sleep, air out the house, get a fresh team of mopes in.Tomorrow will be a better chance to get in and lay our eyes on the lab itself.”

Don ground his teeth in frustration.“Nothing we can do?” 

“Not without seeing the lab or getting a hold of some of that shipment. _Damn,_ I wish I had my car keys,” Will snapped.“Or my safe-cracking tools.”

 


	10. Chapter 9: A Day to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Don entertain themselves while waiting for nightfall.

**Part 9 – A Day to Kill**

That night, they both slept poorly.The next morning, Will was in a foul mood.He was short with Don, apologized, and went out by himself for a long hike.After an hour of wandering, Will found himself at the spot that overlooked the Richland house.He sat down on the trail, his back against a tree, and glared at the house.It was the bitterest part of working for the DEA, the regular doses of powerlessness. 

Don found him there two hours later.Silently, Don sat down next to him and leaned against the tree.

“Do you ever really hate your job?”Will asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, lots of times.Usually when I’m looking at a corpse.”

Will nodded.“Yeah.Then and when I see a truck driving a hundred future corpses down the road away from me.” 

Don put his hand on Will’s arm and gave him an understanding squeeze.

Putting his hand over Don’s, Will took a deep breath. 

“We’ve got the whole day to kill,” Will said.“What do you want to do?”

“Lunch,” Don said firmly.“Then, hmm, maybe something else at the spa?” 

“What, you want a pedicure?” Will said, a smile growing on his face.

“Maybe,” Don shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.“ _You_ could certainly use one.” 

“You want my toenails pink?”

“If you want,” Don laughed. 

Will stood up, turning his back on the Richland house for the day, and pulled Don to his feet.“Babe, for you, I’d get flowers.”  
 

They did get lunch and pedicures, but no nail polish.They kept the spa staff laughing with comments about the manliness of pedicures and what the fugitives Don took down would think of various nail decorations.At the staff’s urging,Don told some stories about catching fugitives, some which Will hadn’t heard before.As usual, Will felt somewhat jealous of Billy Cooper and their partnership, but Will knew that Don hadn’t been really happy in Fugitive Recovery and he was happy now, so the jealousy was fleeting.

After the spa, Don went swimming and Will hung out in the room.He sprawled on the bed on his stomach and finished his book. 

He was lying on the bed, sleepily debating taking a nap, when Don returned from the pool.Will took in the sight of Don’s damp, muscled body as Don ran a towel over his hair.

“C’mere, merman,” Will said warmly. 

Don grinned and moved a little closer.Will reached out and grabbed Don’s swim trunks, pulling him near.He nuzzled Don’s crotch through the wet material.Don ran his hands down Will’s back.

“Swimming tire you all out?” Will asked against the fabric. 

“Oh, I think you can revive me,” Don said, pulling Will’s shirt out of his waistband.

“Think so, huh?”Will asked, then mouthed Don until he felt his cock start to harden.Don was running his fingernails over Will’s back.Will reached out and pulled down Don’s swim trunks.Don grinned and stepped out of his trunks. 

Will turned over onto his back and slid until his head was off the edge of the bed, looking upside-down at Don’s waiting cock.He smiled up at Don’s surprised face and took the head of Don’s cock between his lips.Don gasped and leaned over Will’s body, against the bed, driving his cock deeper into Will’s mouth.Will grabbed Don’s hips and yanked him closer, until Don’s cock was all the way into his throat and Will’s nose rested against Don’s balls.Surely he’d used this angle on Don before – it helped the gag reflex and allowed for much deeper throating. _Maybe there are a few things I’ve left to show you._

Don moaned breathily and pulled at Will’s jeans.Without removing his mouth, Will reached down and unzipped his jeans and shoved them and his underwear down.He wiggled and kicked them off.Don’s hands were immediately on Will’s cock, his touch rough. 

Will’s hands went back to Don’s hips, now sliding around to knead his ass.He swallowed and moved his tongue, eliciting more moans from Don.He felt Don bend forward and then the hot wetness of Don’s mouth on his cock.A moan escaped Will’s throat as Don swallowed him as deep as Will had him.Will arched his back, craving every possible centimeter of Don’s throat.Don slid his hands under Will’s ass and pulled him even tighter against his face.

They lay part-way off the bed, their bodies taut arcs against each other, the only movement being their hands and their working mouths.Don moaned around Will’s cock and the vibrations set Will moaning.The feedback cycle grew until they both were shaking, struggling for breath, their muffled moans throbbing in their ears.Don’s fingers dug into Will’s ass as Will’s did into Don’s. 

Will gave a strangled shout and shuddered against Don’s mouth.Then he was shooting into Don’s throat at the same time as he swallowed Don’s hot cum.It was a race between his orgasm and Don’s and blacking out from lack of air.

They broke apart, gasping madly.Trembling, Don collapsed into the bed next to Will.Will dragged himself the rest of the way onto the bed, and they lay for a while, trying to catch their breath. 

After a long moment, Will rolled off the bed and went to get a Coke from the mini-fridge.His throat was sore and he was betting that Don’s was too.

When he returned, Don had pulled himself right-side up on the bed, his wet hair sticking to a pillow.He reached out for the Coke.Will opened it and took a deep swig.He handed the can to Don and tugged off the shirt which he’d never gotten a chance to remove.He flopped down on the bed next to Don and took the can from Don’s lips. Don made a sound of protest and Will gave him a sloppy cum-and-Coke kiss.Don grabbed the can back and Will turned on his side to face Don, propping his head up on his elbow. 

Looking at Don, Will was suddenly overwhelmed by a terrible premonition.Something was going to go wrong tonight and he’d be holding Don’s body in his arms.If that were to happen, Will didn’t think he’d survive the night either.

“I love you so much,” Will said softly.“Always remember that, ok?” 

“What’s wrong?” Don asked, setting the can aside.“You sound serious.”

“Just …” Will shrugged.“Just feeling a little anxious.It’s nothing.” 

Don pushed hair back from Will’s face.“I love you too, more than I ever thought possible.We’ll be fine tonight, okay?”

Will forced a smile.“Okay, _aein_.”

“Beloved,” Don whispered and kissed Will tenderly.Will kissed him back, just as lovingly, and cupped Don’s cheek in one hand. 

Don turned toward Will and pulled him close.They touched each other gently, hands lingering on favorite spots, bodies rubbing softly together, and made love like it was the end of the world.


	11. Chapter 10: Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Don find what they're looking for, and more.

**Part 10— Into the Lion’s Den**

They ate a light supper, played more video games, and. at ten o’clock sharp, shut the door to their room and ran down the sidewalk.

Silently, they turned to the right and headed up the lane, toward the Richland house.They slowed as they approached it, but did not hide in the woods like they had the night before.The house looked quiet.The driveway was empty, but there could be a car in the garage. 

Will cleared his throat and said, “There is no way we can avoid all the security cameras.We need to know now if someone is diligently watching them or not, while we still have a chance of explaining away our presence.”

Don nodded tensely. 

Will jogged to a spot directly in front of a camera and crouched down to fiddle with his shoelaces.He waited there for a solid minute, tying and untying his shoe.No alarms went off, no one appeared at the front door.It wasn’t definitive – the watcher could be in the bathroom – but it was a chance they were going to have to take.He wasn’t going to let one more batch of CTen drive down that road.

“Okay,” Will said at last.“We just need to avoid the motion detectors because that will be an automatic alarm.Step right where I do.” 

Don nodded again and Will could see Don’s hands flex, like he longed for his gun.Will sympathized.

Will focused on the motion detectors, mapping out a safe path across the lawn.For some reason, he thought of Charlie and how he would diagram such a path, and he smiled.This was actually an area where he would match his intuition against his ‘little brother’s’ math any day.Something about your life depending on the answers honed your instincts. 

Stepping slowly but confidently, Will made his way across the lawn and onto the porch.Don followed on his heels.

They reached the front door and Will studied the door for trip wires or alarms.Not finding any, he stepped aside and let Don look.After a careful examination, Don shook his head. 

From his pocket, Will pulled out two metal nail files, something he’d felt he could get away with packing.He quickly went to work on the front door lock.A click and the lock released.Will eased open the door and stuck his head inside.

The front room was dark, the house silent.Maybe the brothers were asleep, or even gone.Will pushed the door open farther and stepped inside.Don noiselessly followed behind him and closed the door with barely a click.They both stood still for a moment, listening for any signs of movement.Will heard and categorized each sound – the hum of the fridge, the tick of a mantel clock, the quiet creak of the house cooling after a warm day.At the same time, Will was studying the layout of the rooms, comparing it to the outside, and deciding where the steps to the basement were most likely to be. 

When Will was certain that there were no sounds he didn’t recognize, he crept forward, moving across the carpeted front room toward the far doorway.His ears strained for anything other than known sounds and the soft step of Don behind him.

It felt too easy, but with no guns, no backup, and Don to worry about, Will would happily take ‘easy.’ 

They stole through the kitchen and Will found the door he was looking for.He opened it up, saw stairs going down into the darkness and got a faint whiff of rotten oranges.Smiling fiercely, he made a ‘thumbs-up’ sign to Don.Don smiled back and waved for him to ‘go ahead.’

Will stood for a moment, listening, then crept down the stairs.At the bottom of the stairs, he listened again.Still nothing.He ran his hand along the wall until he touched the light switch.He stepped back, nudging Don a few steps up the stairs.Will got ready to dive to the ground and then he flicked the switch. 

Light flooded into the basement.Will blinked rapidly to adjust his eyesight, but saw no signs of people or movement.He was standing in a nicely finished basement, complete with furniture, wood paneling, and a full, working drug lab.

“Bingo,” Will breathed. 

Spread out before them, like a textbook picture on how to make designer drugs, were the tools of the trade – blenders, vent hoses, three 22s in their aluminum cradles, filter cloths stretched over one barrel, another surrounded by ice packs.Three heavy tables in a U-shaped configuration held industrial-sized bottles of solvent, iodine, and other chemicals ready for use.

Will scanned the room for the piece of information they most needed, the precursor.He saw a box with the shipping label of a shady internet pharmacy and went quickly over to it.It was half-filled with the prescription drug Midodrine. _Damn, they figured out a way to cleave the N-group off._  

He was impressed – this was serious chemistry, the holy grail of designer drugs.He looked for chlorine or bromine or other similar chemical needed for hydrolysis.

“Like it?” a voice said and Will spun around. Standing by a doorway that had been concealed in the wood paneling was Jarvis Richland, a gun in his hand. 

Will held up his hands and gave a surprised and embarrassed smile.In a flash, he sorted through possible bluffs and chose one.He opened his mouth but Jarvis cut him off.

“Save it,” Jarvis said.“You’re Will Stevens, DEA, and he’s Don Eppes, FBI.” 

Adrenaline flooded Will’s body and his mouth snapped shut.His eyes narrowed and the world shifted around him.He glanced toward Don and he could see that Don was also ready for action.

Jarvis gestured with the gun and Will and Don followed his directions, moving farther into the room. 

Will bit his lip.This was a smartlab, and a big one.It could produce over a hundred doses of their particular brand of poison in each 48-hour run.It was the dream find of every DEA agent – but not at the wrong end of a gun.

Jarvis said, almost cheerfully, “Lucky that we sold the retreat last week, though it would have taken weeks for you guys to see it.It was a great location, and I’m gonna miss this house, but it’s obviously time to move on.” 

Jarvis stepped back, keeping Will and Don well covered by his gun.“You two had us tricked.If we hadn’t gotten the note today that you’re Feds, we would’ve had no idea.”

Will’s jaw clenched.So there _was_ a security leak.All of their efforts were pointless. 

Jarvis continued pleasantly, “You aren’t expected to report in until Friday, so we’ll have a good lead.Today all I needed to do was sit and wait for you to come investigating.”

A trap.Will had walked them into a trap. 

“FBI _and_ DEA,” Jarvis said.“I’m impressed.Guess our little enterprise has caught someone’s attention.”

“Little enterprise?” Will snapped.“A half a dozen people are dead.” 

Jarvis sighed.“Sometimes the dealers don’t cut it right.I’ve told them how to cut it over and over, but …”He gave a mild shrug.

Will growled and Jarvis’s hand tightened on the gun.That told him that Jarvis did indeed plan on killing them.Right now.At least the gun was pointed in the right direction, away from Don. 

Will glanced at Don, who gave a barely perceptible nod.Will focused back on Jarvis, his whole body ready.Jarvis squeezed the trigger.

At the same instant, Will threw himself forward and down, rolling and twisting away from the path of the bullet.Pain slammed into his shoulder, but he kept rolling forward, coming up to his feet, his right arm dangling uselessly at his side.Using his momentum, Will drove his left shoulder into Jarvis’s chest.Jarvis staggered back with a grunt and the gun flew from his grip.Will brought his good hand up for a chin strike. 

Pain exploded in his head and the universe vanished.

 


	12. Chapter 11: Gunfire, Glass and Gauze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don reacts, then reacts.

**Part 11- Gunshots, Glass and Gauze**

At the same moment Jarvis squeezed the trigger, Don threw himself toward Jarvis.In his peripheral vision, Don could see Will rolling forward with blinding speed.The gun went off and Don heard the sickening thud of bullet hitting flesh.Will didn’t falter and he reached Jarvis before Don was halfway there.Will drove his shoulder into Jarvis’s chest and the gun went flying.Don dove for the gun, his mind barely registering the red patch on Will’s shirt. 

Don’s fingers closed around Jarvis’s gun and he was dragging it into his hand when he heard the crack of another gun and saw Will crumple to the floor.Automatically, Don raised Jarvis’s gun.John Richland, who had been concealed in the room beyond, swung his gun toward him.Don let off a shot at John’s chest and was rolling under the nearest table before he even saw if he hit.

Gunfire splattered around him and he kept rolling, out from underneath one table and toward the next.Glass shards and chemicals filled the air, making him cough.He rolled right over a patch of broken glass, the glass slicing into his bare arm.He hit the far wall, sheltered somewhat by the heavy table.He clung to the wall as bullets dug chunks out of the concrete floor inches from his body, until he heard the sound he’d been waiting for – the click of an empty gun.Don leaned out from underneath the table, sighted John, and put two bullets into his heart. 

John slumped to the floor, and Don looked around to find the other brother.He saw Jarvis disappear into the doorway.Don threw himself across the floor, glass grinding into his palms.Jarvis was opening a drawer in a table by the door.He raised a gun and Don shot him through the left eye.Jarvis fell to the floor and was still.Don whipped his head around to check on John.John lay unmoving, his eyes open and staring 

Then finally Don’s screaming brain caught up with his adrenaline-fueled muscles.He spun toward where he’d last seen Will ...to find a crumpled and bloody heap. 

“ _Will!_ ”Don scrambled over to Will’s broken body.Blood fountained from the front of Will’s right shoulder and poured down his head.But he was still breathing.

“Will, Will?” Don asked frantically, as he yanked off his own barely-used T-shirt and pressed it against the shoulder wound.He tore off his tennis shoes and dragged off his sweats. He tied the legs of the sweats around Will’s shoulder, knotting them to press the t-shirt tight against the wound.The head injury was much worse. 

“Will, answer me!”Not even a mumble in reply.Will’s skin was clammy, his heart rate erratic.Don stumbled over to the lab tables, looking for anything he could use.He found a roll of duct tape, a clean towel, and a pile of fine cotton squares that were ready to use for filters.Don returned to Will and pressed the cotton squares against the terrible hole in Will’s head.He wound the towel several times around Will’s head, tying it into a knot at his forehead.He then wrapped tape a number of times around Will’s shoulder, securing the makeshift bandage made from Don’s clothing.Blood was already seeping through the shoulder bandage. 

Don spun on his knees, looking for a phone, but didn’t see one.He crawled rapidly to John’s body and scrabbled through the dead man’s pockets, hunting for a cellphone.He couldn’t find one and shoved the body aside in frustration.Will’s life was literally dripping away. 

He surged to his feet and went to Jarvis’s body where it lay against the door.No cellphone there either.He ran into the room that the men had appeared from.There, on the desk, was a phone.He grabbed for it and dialed the number with blood-slick fingers.

A voice said, “East Side Pizza, how may I—” 

Don snapped, “Will’s hurt bad, ambulance _now_.Basement of Richland house.Security’s on but I think only the two brothers were home and they’re dead.Tell Sanchez you’ve got a mole.”

He waited for the gasp of acknowledgement and the stutter that an ambulance would come immediately then dropped the phone.He grabbed a pile of blankets from a cot in the corner. 

Racing back out of the room, Don fell to the floor at Will’s side.He carefully wrapped the blankets around Will then gathered Will into his arms.The ambulance was so far away.Will wasn’t going to last that long.

Don rocked Will’s body in his arms and moaned, “No no no no no.Don’t leave me, Will.Don’t leave me.”He tried to wipe the blood from Will’s face but there was so much of it.Blood-soaked hair stuck to Will’s forehead and cheeks, Don pushed it aside but it snagged in one of Will’s diamond earrings.The earrings that were the mates to the ones in Don’s ears.  


“ _Dammit_ , Will,” Don growled, fear giving him a wild energy.“Will Stevens, you bastard, you come back to me right now.”The energy drained away and all that was left was the fear.“Will, _aein_ , please, babe, don’t leave me.”He pulled Will closer, trying to lend him warmth, life.“Don’t leave me …”  



	13. Chapter 12: Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tries to keep Will alive and safe.

**Part 12— Protector**

It felt like hours while Don sat and held Will.Don lived and died with each slow breath that Will took.

“Just another minute,” Don murmured. “Just another minute.You can do that, right?C’mon, babe, show me what a tough guy you are.” He continued to talk, alternately begging and threatening, cajoling and demanding.“Don’t you dare die on me.I will never forgive you.Please, please, hold on just a little longer.”

The distant wail of a siren brought Don’s head up.“Hurry, hurry, hurry.”

“Did you hear that, Will?Help is coming.Just another minute.Just keep breathing for me, there you go.”

The sound of the siren got closer, splitting into multiple sirens.Car wheels screeched in the driveway.The house alarms screamed and Don instinctively shielded Will.He heard shouts above and the scuffle of footsteps.

He reached for Jarvis’s gun and held it ready.He didn’t know who would come down those stairs.Could be anybody.Could be DEA … _the mole!_

“Don’t worry, Will,” Don said grimly.“I’ve got you.”

Footsteps clattered down the stairs and Don recognized the DEA agents that he’d spent a week training with.How well did he really know them?

“Stay back!” Don shouted wildly, raising the gun.

The agents skidded to a halt, staring at him.

“I’m not letting you kill him the rest of the way!”Don yelled.

“Make a hole!” Someone from upstairs called.The agents moved aside and two men in navy blue EMT gear rushed down the stairs.

Don’s gun automatically swung in their direction and the EMTs stopped short.

“How do I know you’re really a medic?” Don demanded.

“You don’t,” one EMT snapped. “But in a minute, that isn’t gonna matter.”

Grimacing, Don nodded and lowered his gun.

The EMTs swept in and pried Will from his arms.Don took some comfort in the confident, skilled movements of the EMTs as they assessed Will’s injuries.They took his pulse and slipped a tube down Will’s throat to help his breathing.They checked his responsiveness and, when they didn’t get anything from him, shot questions at Don.

“What happened?”

“One shot to the head and one to the front of his right shoulder.”

“What did you put against the wounds?”

“Clean cotton on his head and my T-shirt on his shoulder.Was mostly clean.”

“Significant medical conditions?Allergies?” 

“No, none.”

Don kept a hold of Will’s hand for as long as he could, until they moved to put Will on a stretcher to carry him up the stairs.Don pulled on his shoes and stayed directly behind them, eyeing the DEA agents as they eyed him.They stayed downstairs, examining the room and the bodies, except for Sanchez who followed Don.

“You told dispatch I had a mole,” Sanchez snapped.

“They were expecting us,” Don snarled.“It was a _trap_.”

“They were expecting a raid?”Sanchez asked.

“No, they were expecting _me and Will_.They knew our names, who we worked for, even when we were supposed to check in.”

“How?”Sanchez demanded.

“I don’t know,” Don growled.“He just said they’d gotten a note today.”

Sanchez was silent for a moment then asked mildly, “I suppose you had to kill them?”

“Yes.I did,” Don bit off each word.

“Okay,” Sanchez said.“I’ll need a report.”

“Go to hell,” Don snapped.“I couldn’t care less what you need. _I_ need to get Will to a hospital.”

“I know,” Sanchez said.“We’ll talk later.”

Don growled and followed Will’s stretcher.

The EMTs quickly loaded Will into the ambulance.Don tried to climb in after them but one EMT pointed at his gun. “Get rid of it if you want to come with us.”

Don nodded jerkily and tossed his gun to a surprised Sanchez.He jumped into the ambulance then shut the door.The ambulance screeched out of the driveway, siren wailing, as the EMTs worked on Will.Medical jargon flew between the two men and one stabbed Will with several injections as the other inserted an IV.The ambulance tore down the lane.After a moment, one EMT turned to Don.

“Okay, now you.”

“Help him!” Don protested.

“He’s as good as we can get him until we get to the hospital.Now let me see your arm.”

“My arm?” Don asked blankly.

The EMT grabbed Don’s right arm and jerked it straight.Don stared at the shards of glass imbedded in his skin.He abruptly became aware that his arm hurt.A lot.The skin of his palms also seemed to be shredded.So, not all of the blood was Will’s.The EMT quickly assessed Don and gave him an oxygen mask to help with breathing that Don hadn’t even realized was labored.

Don let the EMT do his thing and kept his eyes on Will.

 


	14. Chapter 13: In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will are briefly at the local ER.

Part 13 – In Motion  


Don twitched with surprise when the ambulance siren turned off and the back door of the ambulance swung open.He’d been in a stupor, watching Will’s chest rise and fall.Suddenly, all was noise and movement again and Will was whisked out of the ambulance.Don was pushed back in the organized chaos of the emergency room.He was grabbed by a staff member and shuffled aside to a treatment area.There, a nurse began to extract the glass from his arm.She kept snapping at him to sit still as Don tried to keep an eye on what was going on with Will. 

He couldn’t see anything in the other area but a cluster of medical people quickly moving about.

“Do I need to sedate you?” the nurse demanded. 

Don grimaced and sat quietly for the rest of the procedure.When the nurse was finished, Don was amazed to see the tray full of bloody shards of glass that he’d been wearing for at least an hour.Though it felt like much longer since Will had gotten shot …

The nurse bandaged his arm, cleaned the grit from his hands, and bandaged those too.He was sent to the waiting room and given a bunch of paperwork to fill out, though he could hardly grip the pen with the bulky bandages.He persevered through the paperwork anyway, since it was something to do other than worry about Will.He filled in as much as he knew of Will’s medical history but left a lot blank.Vaguely, he noted that he was at the Los Robles Hospital and wondered where that was. 

He gave the paperwork to the check-in desk but couldn’t convince the clerk to give him an update on Will.He went back to his chair in the waiting room and put his head in his hands.

“Agent Eppes?” 

Don’s head went up.A white-coated man stood in front of him.

“I’m Dr. Washington.I understand that you are who I should talk to about Agent Stevens?”

“Yes!How is he?”

“He is in critical condition.He’s lost a lot of blood but the most serious problem is the bullet lodged in his brain.It needs to be removed immediately but it’s going to be a difficult surgery.We’ve decided that his best chance is to go to UCLA Medical Center, who has an excellent neurosurgery department.” 

Don’s heart lurched and he felt nauseous.“Is he going to make it?”

“Too soon to say,” Dr. Washington said, shaking his head.“He is in excellent health which is a point in his favor but an injury like this is too unpredictable.Possible outcomes cover the whole range.” 

“Oh,” Don said weakly.“Has he come around?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” 

Don grimaced.

“We will be airlifting him immediately,” Dr. Washington said. “And there is _no_ room for you on the helicopter.” 

Don opened and closed his mouth then nodded.

The doctor offered him a faint smile.“UCLA Medical Center is one of the best hospitals in America.You can meet Agent Stevens there, though he’ll be going into surgery as soon as he gets there.A surgical team is already standing by.” 

“Thanks,” Don said vaguely.He stood up from his seat.He needed to get to UCLA, so he needed a car.Maybe he could get a cab, or just steal a car.

“Don!” Sanchez said, coming up to him. 

Don turned at glared at her.It was her fault that Will was hurt.

Sanchez smiled wryly, obviously aware of what he was thinking.“The doctor told me that Will is getting airlifted. I’ve arranged for protection for him at UCLA Med by the FBI.That good enough?” 

Slowly, Don nodded.Why hadn’t he thought of that?His brain was so fogged.

“And we are going to find the leak,” Sanchez growled.“We _will_ track it down and _fix_ it.” 

“A little too late,” Don snapped, then relented.“I’ll see you in LA?”

“Yeah.Are you sure you’re up to driving?” Sanchez asked. 

“Sure,” Don shrugged.What else was he going to do?

“Okay.I’ll have someone drop you off at Clear Creek and you can take Will’s car.” 

Don grimaced, not looking forward to going back there.“Thanks.”

“Don,” Sanchez said, putting her hand on his arm.“I can’t imagine how you feel right now, but remember, Will is one of ours.We care about him, too.” 

Don looked at her bleakly.“I know, I just …”

“Yeah,” Sanchez agreed.“See you in LA.” 

  


The retreat was bathed in the eerie light of police-lights when a silent DEA agent dropped Don off in front of the entrance building. 

Lynn Cole, the night manager, was standing outside and she stared at Don.

Don remembered belatedly what he must look like – dressed only in running shorts and shoes, bandages on his arm and hands, his body streaked with Will’s blood and his own. 

“Are you okay?”Lynn stammered.

Don’s bitter bark of laughter made her flinch. 

“No, I’m not okay,” Don growled.“The love of my life is in critical condition and I’m not there.”

“What?” she faltered.“Something happened?” 

“Yeah, your ex-bosses were running a massive drug lab in their basement.”

Lynn put her hand to her mouth. 

Don gave another bitter laugh.“And now your ex-bosses are _really_ ex, since they’re dead.Though not until after they shot Will.”

“Mr. Park?”Lynn asked, obviously struggling to comprehend. 

“Mr. Stevens,” Don said, suddenly very tired.“He’s Agent Will Stevens, DEA.I’m Agent Don Eppes, FBI.We’ve been investigating a designer drug that was being made by the Richland brothers.We found them, they shot, I shot, they’re dead, Will’s in a helicopter to UCLA for emergency brain surgery.Now, can I have my phone and keys?”

“Of-Of course,” Lynn said and turned quickly to open the door to the office.She went around the desk and opened the safe.After a little fumbling, she handed him Will’s cellphone, his own, and Will’s car keys.   


With one last spark of dark humor, he looked at her and said, "We'll be checking out early."


	15. Drabble: The Call All Families Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby deals with Don's phone call.
> 
> (Don has just called Colby to tell him that Will has been shot and rushed to the hospital.)

**The Call All Families Dread—** ****

Colby snapped his phone shut and looked over at Charlie.His lover was still sound asleep, his curly hair in tangles, ungraceful snores coming from his open mouth.Colby reached over and shook Charlie’s shoulder.

“Uh?” Charlie mumbled.

“Charlie, wake up!” Colby said loudly.

“Rabbits aren’t orange!” Charlie protested.

“Charlie, it’s Will.He’s in the hospital in critical condition.Wake up!”

But Charlie was back to snoring.

Colby gave up and rolled out of bed.Quickly, he got dressed and clipped his badge to his belt.The phrase, ‘emergency brain surgery,’ kept echoing through his head.Critical enough to air-lift him to UCLA.

He opened the bedroom door, strode down the hall and rapped on Alan’s door.

“What?What?”Alan responded groggily.

“Don called,” Colby said.

There was a startled oath, several thumps, and Alan yanked open the door.

“What’s wrong?” Alan snapped.

“Will’s been shot.They’re air-lifting him to UCLA Med for emergency brain surgery.”

Alan went pale.“Oh, God.”

“Tell Charlie?I couldn’t wake him up.I gotta go.”

“Where?”

“Hospital.Don and Will walked into a trap.Someone at the DEA’s dirty.”

Alan stared at him in horror and Colby turned to go.

“I’ll get Charlie and Nena and we’ll meet you there,” Alan said.

Colby nodded and hurried down the stairs.By the front door was the safe that all guns in the house were required to be kept in.Colby quickly punched in the code and retrieved his gun.He shut the safe and slid the gun into its holster.

Someone had shot Will.Someone had tried to kill Will, a member of _his_ new family.Whoever was responsible was about to have a horde of avenging angels come down on his head.And if Will died, Heaven itself wouldn’t be able to protect him.

 


	16. Drabble: Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets the family to the hospital.

 

**Broken—** ****

Alan’s heart pounded as he quickly dressed.It was the phone call that he’d always feared.He should be grateful that it wasn’t Don who was critically injured, but, in a way, it was worse.If Will should die or be permanently maimed, Don would never forgive himself.Possibly, Don already would never forgive himself, believing that he should have been faster, smarter, better.Don was always brutally hard on himself.

Buttoning his shirt, Alan banged on Charlie’s door.

“Charlie, wake up!”

He pushed open the door to see Charlie groggily lifting his head.

“Wha?” Charlie said.

“Will’s been shot,” Alan snapped.“We need to be with Don at the hospital.”

Alan turned away from Charlie’s mumbling and went to Nena’s room.Nena was already sitting up and blinking.

“Hi, Honey,” Alan said, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.“I need you to get up and find your slippers.”

“Wazrong?” Nena asked.

“Uncle Will has been hurt,” he said, grabbing a pillow and blanket.“We need to go to the hospital to find out how he is.”

“Wherz Unka Don?” she asked, her eyes big.

“He’ll meet us there.Now, get your slippers and Rocko and go downstairs.”

“Wherz Daddy?”

“He’s already gone to the hospital.We’re following him, okay?”

Nena’s face was pale and frightened.“’Kay.”

He left her looking for her slippers and returned to Charlie’s room.No surprise, Charlie was still in bed.

“Charlie!” Alan growled.“Move it!”

“But …”

“I don’t have any answers!” Alan said curtly.“That’s why we’re going to the hospital!”

Charlie nodded slowly and climbed out of bed.

Alan rushed downstairs, trying to think about immediate needs – keys, wallet, cellphone – and not what he would find at the hospital.

A broken son-in-law and an even more broken oldest son.

 


	17. Chapter 14: Holding It In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gets their things and heads to the hospital.

Part 14—Holding It In   


Walking into the interior of the retreat, Don flipped open his phone.He ignored the other retreat clients and staff standing about in worried clusters.

First, he called the FBI office to make sure that the FBI was indeed handling security at UCLA Med.A two-person team was already at the hospital, waiting for Will’s helicopter to arrive.He hung up then dialed another number.

“Don?” Colby said with a tinge of annoyance.“What is it?”

Don abruptly remembered it was almost 2AM, so he didn’t snap at Colby’s grouchiness.“Will’s been shot,” he said quickly.“It’s bad.He’s in critical condition and they’re flying him to UCLA Med for emergency brain surgery.”

“Oh, God,” Colby said.“What do you need?”

“Let Dad and Charlie know, then head over to the hospital to meet the chopper.Knight and Blankenhorn will already be there.”

“Why?”Colby asked, startled.

“DEA has a fucking leak,” Don snapped.“We walked into a trap.”

“Damn,” Colby said.“I’ll be there.”

“Call David and Megan too.I don’t know how far this goes and I need people that I can trust protecting Will.”Don said.“I’m driving down from the mountains.I’ll see you in about an hour and a half.”

Colby hung up and Don found himself standing outside the door to the room where he’d spent so many hours with Will.He gritted his teeth and unlocked the door.

The room looked the same, like they had just stepped out.Somehow things should be different, should reflect the different world that Don now lived in.The room even smelled like Will – his skin, his hair, the obscure, spicy aftershave he used. 

Forcing himself into movement, Don shut the door and strode through the rooms to the bathroom.He needed to make himself somewhat presentable so they’d let him into the hospital.And not drag him back to the ER with all the blood on him.

Stepping into the tub, Don wrapped a towel around his bandaged arm.He stood under the shower head, his bandaged hands pressed against the tile on each side of the shower nozzle, and let the cold water pour over him.Warm water would be an undeserved comfort.He sluiced as much blood from his body as possible without scrubbing, then dried off awkwardly.He pulled on a pair of jeans and impulsively grabbed one of Will’s T-shirts from the closet to wear.He dragged out the suitcases and began throwing things into them, trying very hard not to notice things like one of Will’s books with a napkin for a bookmark, the dirty clothes that were still wet with Will’s sweat, the crumpled towel that they’d used to clean up the last time they made love.

Don carried the luggage to Will’s car and shoved it in the back.He tossed the keycard to a silent Lynn and adjusted the driver’s seat from Will’s position to his own.Pulling out of the driveway, he thought with longing of the few idyllic days he’d spent here with Will.Everything from the good food to the swimming to just hanging out.He thought about Will’s strong fingers running through his hair as they watched a movie, their competitive Trivial Pursuit game, even when Will pissed on him to test whether he would take it.

He shut the box on those memories carefully, like delicate treasures, and focused on the immediate future.Pushing the car way over the speed limit, Don drove down from the mountains toward Will.

As the miles flew by, Don tried to think logically about whether Will needed FBI protection.Yes, the DEA had a mole, but was Will a threat to that mole?Well, no, but the mole might not know that.The only person Don had told what they knew was Sanchez.It seemed unlikely that Sanchez was the mole, though anything was possible, so the mole might not realize that the Richland brothers hadn’t told Don and Will anything useful before they’d died.Sanchez might tell her team that they knew nothing beyond the fact of the mole, but the mole might not believe her.If Don knew something, he would have told Sanchez already.But the mole might believe that Will, as a DEA team member, had picked up something that Don hadn’t.So, it might be over-reacting, but Don was somewhat justified in putting protection on Will.Never mind the fact that it made Don feel a fraction less powerless in the current situation.Or that he could somehow make up for the fact that he’d failed as Will’s backup.

Don relived the crucial minutes in the basement over and over again.He should have wondered where John Richland was.He should have moved closer to Jarvis while he’d been focused on Will.He should have grabbed some sort of weapon from upstairs, something heavy he could have thrown at Jarvis instead of trying to tackle him.Then he would have been in a better position to stop John, or at least distract him.Just a slight alteration of his shot and he would have missed Will altogether. _A slight alteration and Will would be dead._

Shuddering, Don drove even faster.Will could be dying right this moment, or waking, confused, frightened and certain that something had happened to Don.He hoped that his family had gotten to the hospital quickly, so at least someone would be there if Will woke.

He drove automatically, trusting in his knowledge of his hometown to get him to where he was going.Indeed, some endless turmoil of mind later, he found himself pulling into the parking lot of UCLA Medical Center.He parked Will’s car and got out quickly, hurrying across the parking lot in the odd quietness of early morning.He checked his watch – a little after 4AM.

Pushing open the glass front door with more force than necessary, Don looked in the waiting room but didn’t see anyone he knew.Could Will be out of surgery already?He went up to the information desk.

“Will Stevens?”he asked the clerk.“He would have arrived by airflight?”

The clerk checked her computer and said, “He’s still in surgery.You can wait in the Surgical Waiting Area.”

She directed him down the hall and Don wasn’t sure if he was impressed or worried that they had a special waiting room for surgery.

Don reached the waiting room and saw his father, Charlie, and Nena in an otherwise empty room.Alan jumped to his feet and came toward Don.

“Hey,” Don said quietly.He avoided his father’s hug and just gripped his shoulder lightly.He was barely holding on as it was and a hug might unhinge him.“Any news?”

Alan gripped his shoulder back, eyeing Don’s bandages.“No, just that he arrived by helicopter around 2:15AM and has been in surgery ever since.”

“Damn, so the chopper got here before Colby did.He is here, isn’t he?”

Alan nodded.“Yes, he’s outside the surgery suite with two other agents that I don’t know.”

“Should be Knight and Blankenhorn,” Don said.

“Colby said something about a mole?”

“Yeah,” Don said tiredly and walked over to where Charlie and Nena were.

Charlie was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his legs out straight, Nena in his lap.Nena had fallen asleep in his arms and Charlie was struggling to stay awake.His head kept drooping then jerking back up.He looked up, blinking, as Don sat down in the chair next to him.

“Hey,” Charlie whispered over Nena’s head.“What happened?”

Alan sat in the chair on Don’s other side and nodded encouragement.

“First,” Don said. “What about Megan and David?Did someone call them?”

Alan nodded.“Colby did.They were going to go into the office to check the security detail?”

“Oh, right,” Don said.He’d told Colby that he needed people he could trust to watch Will.David and Megan would be whittling the security list to a select few and setting up the watch rotation.He was really slow today.

He rubbed his eyes. “So everything started off great.It was pretty fun, actually.We had a good few days of posh vacation, once we settled some, um, leadership difficulties.”

“I can imagine,” Alan said with a faint smile.

“We started investigating on Monday afternoon,” Don continued, “and that night, we were actually just five minutes late from stopping a shipment of Cloud Ten – that’s the drug we were after.Will was really pissed off by that.But we were sure that the Richland brothers were making it in their basement, so the next night we broke into their house.Everything was really quiet and we found the lab, laid out nice and pretty, like something out of one of my classes.”

He swallowed and closed his eyes.“Then one of the brothers comes out of this door that was completely hidden and tells us that he’s been waiting for us.He knows all about us - our names, our jobs, and that no one will miss us until Friday, when we’re supposed to check in.Will jumps him, and God, Dad, you should have seen him move.He was so fast.”

He swallowed again.“But Will gets shot in the shoulder.I get the gun and I’m taking aim at Jarvis when suddenly the other brother appears and shoots Will.He starts shooting at me and I roll under the tables.He shoots the glass containers and my arm and hands get cut up.I shoot him then his brother and then I try and help Will.”His voice shook.“It took a while for the ambulance to get there but I did what I could.”

“I’m sure you did,” Alan said.

Don jumped to his feet and paced back and forth.He noticed Charlie’s head drooping again, his eyelids heavy.Having a warm, snoring child on your lap must be very sleep inducing.

“It’s okay,” Don told him.“Go to sleep.I’ll wake you up if there’s any news.”

“Okay,” Charlie said groggily and closed his eyes.He was soon fast asleep.Don continued to pace, envying Charlie the oblivion of sleep.Don was feeling exhausted himself, but sleep was impossible.He sat back down, next to Alan, and put his head in his hands.Alan put a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly it was all too much.He looked up at his father.

“Dad?” Don said, his lower lip trembling.Alan gripped his shoulder tightly.Don could feel the tears behind his eyelids, tears he’d held back until now.But the strain and fatigue was catching up with him, and in this quiet room, with his father’s concerned face and warm hand, the tears finally won.“Dad,” his voice cracked.“They shot him in the _head_.”   


He laid his cheek against his father's shoulder and sobbed like he hadn't even when his mother had died, like he hadn't since he was a child.  His father held him tight and rocked him, making soothing noises, and Don let it all out.


	18. Chapter 15: Waiting for News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and his family wait for news on Will.

**Part 15— Waiting for News**

After a long while, Don ran out of tears.For the moment.His chest ached, his throat hurt, and his eyes felt gritty.He pulled back from his dad, feeling embarrassed. 

“Thanks,” he muttered.

“Mm-hmm,” Alan said with studied casualness. 

“Bathroom?”

“Out and to the left.” 

Don went to the bathroom and awkwardly scrubbed his face with a damp paper towel.He stared at his face in the mirror, seeing the naked fear in his eyes. _Thank God my family is here._

With a start, Don realized that he hadn’t made an important phone call – Will’s family.He dug Will’s cellphone out of his pocket and scrolled down to Cindi Stevens’s number.Don pressed the button and waited while it rang. 

Cindi answered groggily, “Will?What—”

“It’s Don,” he interrupted.“Will’s been hurt.” 

“What happened?” Cindi snapped, fully alert.“Is he okay?”

“No,” Don said.“He’s alive but he was shot twice, once in the head.”He heard Cindi’s sucked-in breath.“He’s in surgery now.We should know more when that’s over.” 

“Where are you?”

“UCLA Medical Center.We were in the mountains but he got airlifted here.” 

“Damn, that’s serious,” Cindi groaned.

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” Don said then added,“And could you call … whoever you think you should call?” 

“You mean my mother.”

“Um, yeah,” Don admitted. 

“Yeah, I’ll call her.See you soon.”  
 

Another hour crawled by.Since there wasn’t anyone else but them in the waiting room, Don turned on the TV, quietly so as not to wake Charlie and Nena.He sat close to the TV and stared at SportsCenter, trying to interest himself in finding out what had happened in the sports world while they’d been at the retreat.

“Don?” Cindi said. 

Don looked up to see Cindi by the door to the waiting room, her face pale.

“He’s still in surgery,” Don said, standing up.Cindi rushed up to him and gave him a tight hug.Don hugged her back, relieved that he’d gotten his personal breakdown out of the way. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Cindi whispered.

“We don’t know yet,” Don said quietly. “But looking bad, yeah.” 

She pulled back far enough to grip his unbandaged forearms.“How long has he been in surgery?”

“Since two-fifteen, so almost four hours now.” 

Cindi grimaced.

“So, are your mom and dad coming?” Don asked. 

“Not yet,” Cindi said.“Dad’s in surgery himself - working, of course.And Mom …she hates hospitals, can you believe that?The wife of a doctor hating hospitals?She said I’m supposed to call her when there’s news.”

“Okay,” Don said, too lacking in energy to hide his relief that Min Stevens wouldn’t be arriving soon.

Cindi squeezed his arms.“Mom said I absolutely couldn’t call Amy and wake her up on a night when she has work the next day, can you believe that?” 

“Yeah,” Don said wryly.“I can believe that.But Amy will be mad if you don’t.”

“Yep,” Cindi acknowledged.“So I’ll call her when there’s news.” 

Don turned to his father.“Dad?This is Cindi, Will’s sister.Cindi, this is my dad, Alan Eppes.”

“I would have guessed that you were Will’s sister,” Alan said, standing and holding out his hand.“You look a lot alike.”Don looked at Cindi and realized that she did look a lot like Will – shorter and female, but similar hair and facial shape.Cindi kept her hair short and stylishly cut, but her eyes held the same mischievous twinkle.Well, normally they had a mischievous twinkle. 

“Good to meet you, sir,” Cindi said, warmly shaking his hand.“Will thinks you’re nothing short of astonishing.”

“Oh?” Alan said with raised eyebrows. 

“Will isn’t used to, well, _acceptance_.”

“No,” Alan said quietly.“I’ve gotten than impression.And it’s Alan, please.” 

“Alan,” she said with a smile.

“And our sleeping beauties there,” Don said, pointing to Charlie and Nena in the corner.“My brother, Charlie, and my sort-of-niece, Nena.” 

“I’ve heard so much about them,” Cindi said, looking at them with interest.“The math genius and the sweetest, smartest, most athletic little girl on the planet.”

Don chuckled, startling himself. “We enjoy being uncles.” 

“Yeah,” Cindi said, her smile fading.“Too bad this is how I get to meet them.”

Don nodded, his slight good humor vanishing. 

“So, what happened?”Cindi said.“Do we know?”

“Yeah,” Don sighed.“I was there, we were actually undercover together.” 

Cindi looked surprised.“But I thought you were in the FBI?”

“It’s a long story,” Don said and gave her a brief overview of the last week.He had a feeling that he’d be telling this story a lot.When he finished, they sat silent, mulling over what might have been. 

“So, Cindi,” Alan said with a bright smile.“I hear you work for the Angels.I’d love to hear about your job, including, of course, any juicy baseball stories you have.”

Cindi gave him a small smile and started talking about her job.Don listened with half an ear.She was in the middle of a story about a well-known pitcher, naming no names, when Megan and David walked in.Don got to his feet. 

Megan came over quickly and hugged Don.David squeezed him on the shoulder.

“We were just downstairs,” Megan said.“Colby thinks they’re almost done with the surgery.” 

Don nodded.“He know anything more?”

“No, just that the doctor seemed satisfied with the work.” 

“Good, good.” _Of course, to a doctor that could just mean that Will didn’t die._

“Hi,” Cindi said, standing up.“I’m Will’s sister, Cindi.You must be Megan and David.” 

Megan smiled and shook Cindi’s hand.“Am I wearing a name tag that I forgot to take off?”Megan did have her badge clipped to her belt, but nothing with her name on it.

“Will and I talk pretty regularly,” Cindi said, shaking David’s hand as well.“He’s told me all about you guys, like the time you went skydiving.” 

“Did he tell you that he was the only one to throw up?”David asked.

“No,” Cindi chuckled.“He didn’t.” 

Megan went and sat down next to Alan.She took his hand.“How are you?”

“Me?” Alan said, startled. 

Megan smiled at him in that knowing, sympathetic way that Don had seen crumble hardened criminals.His father had no chance.

Alan slumped.“It was _the_ phone call,” he said.“The phone call we had been dreading since Don joined the FBI.” 

“And it doesn’t matter that it wasn’t Don,” Megan said quietly.

Alan looked up at Don, and Don was surprised at the anguish in his eyes.“I know Don,” Alan said hoarsely.“He’s gonna blame himself.If I lose Will, I’ll lose Don, anyway.” 

Don grimaced, feeling a hot flush spread over his face.“It was my fault.I should have known there was a hidden shooter.I could have jumped him before he shot Will.”

“Or you could be dead,” Megan said gently.“You can’t know.” 

“I know that—”

“Family of Will Stevens?” A voice called from the door to the waiting room.Everyone spun to look. 

A tall, brown-haired woman in a white coat stepped forward.“Dr. Rose-Mary Jones.I’m Will’s doctor.”

“How is he?” Don asked with a strangled voice. 

The doctor turned toward Don.“The surgery went well.The bullet had only partially penetrated the skull, at an oblique angle, but it drove skull fragments into the brain.It took us so long because the fragments had scattered into the blood brain barrier and we needed to get them all.We also extracted fragments from the temporal lobe. We were able to remove the bullet and skull fragments without causing further damage, but the brain is a complex thing.We won’t know the extent of the damage until Will regains consciousness.There is significant swelling and cerebral contusions or ‘bruising’ of the brain.Because of this, it may be a while until Will wakes up.He’s currently in a Level I coma, which is the deepest coma.”

She continued, “The shoulder injury could have been much worse.The bullet had lodged in the pectoral muscles, nicking the subclavian artery.There was significant blood loss, but a full puncture of the artery would have resulted in catastrophic blood loss.Luck and the considerable development of the pectoral muscles helped avoid that.We’ve closed the artery and removed the bullet.Time and some physical therapy should return that to full use.So, the head wound remains our greatest concern. 

“We’re moving him into Intensive Care.We need to monitor him very closely for the next 24 hours at least, to make sure that there isn’t delayed deterioration.It’ll take a few minutes to set up the room, since it’s a private room because of the security requirements.In fact, we’re giving him a double room since no singles were available.I’ll let you know when you can see him.When you do, it will be one person at a time for five minutes only.”

She smiled and excused herself while everyone but Don turned to each other, chattering in mingled anxiety and relief. 

Don followed the doctor out into the hall and called quietly, “Dr. Jones?”

She stopped and looked at him, her eyebrows raised. 

Don stepped closer.“I was … I was with Will when he was shot.”He swallowed.“Could there … should I have done something different to help him?”

Dr. Jones’s eyes softened.“Not without significant medical training.You did fine – stabilized him and kept him warm and slowed the bleeding.”

“Okay,” Don said with a flash of relief that almost made his knees buckle.“Thank you.” 

She smiled, nodded, and continued down the hall.

Don leaned against the wall and tried to believe her.


	19. Chapter 16: Only Immediate Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don visits Will in ICU.

**Part 16 – Only Immediate Family Members**

When Don went back into the waiting room, Charlie and Nena had woken up.Cindi was smiling as she was introduced to them, Charlie chattering about something while rubbing his eyes.

“Unka Don!” Nena said, padding in her slippers over to him.She held up her hands and he awkwardly picked her up.She hugged his neck and whispered in his ear, “Unka Will got hurt.” 

“Yeah,” Don said quietly, hugging her back.“I know.”

“Is the doctor gonna make him better?” 

“I hope so, honey.”

A nurse came to the waiting room a few minutes later to tell them Will could have his one-at-a-time, five-minute visitors.“Only immediate family members or significant others,” she said firmly.“We need to really limit the visitors.” 

There was a quick flurry of “No, you should go first,” between Don and Cindi.Don didn’t argue too hard and soon he was walking down the hall of the ICU.

Colby was standing outside a closed door and he nodded as Don walked up. 

“Hey,” Don said and gave him a one-armed hug.“Thanks for coming and calling everybody.”

“Of course,” Colby said. “Though I left it to your dad to get Charlie up.” 

“He can be tough,” Don said with a faint smile.

Don put his hand on the door to Will’s room and closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself.He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. 

Will lay silent, the hums and beeps of machines surrounding him.His head was wrapped in bandages, his dark hair sticking out at all angles.Don imagined that they’d shaved at least some of Will’s head to get to the wound and wondered how much.His shoulder was also in a bulky bandage.Moving slowly, Don went closer, noting the ventilator, tubes and wires that led from Will, attached to bags and a dizzying array of monitoring machines.Will looked pale, and Don remembered Will’s blood seeping between his fingers as they waited for the ambulance.

Don took Will’s hand into his own bandaged ones and shuddered at how cold Will was.He struggled to find something to say as he stroked the familiar hand.“I’m here, _aein_ ,” he said at last.“You’re at UCLA Medical Center, in the ICU.The doctor said that the surgery went well.”He repeated as much as he could remember of Dr. Jones’s explanation, because Will would want to know. 

“Your shoulder injury could have been a lot worse but it really helped that your pecs are so--” his voice hitched. “Developed, since that slowed the bullet.Don’t get all stuck up on me about it.

“You’re under round-the-clock guard by people I know I can trust, so don’t worry about that.You’re safe. 

“Will,” Don said quietly, squeezing Will’s hand as well as he could.“I want you to know that no matter what shape you end up in after this, even if you’re paralyzed or brain damaged or anything, I’ll still love you.Even if I have to spend the rest of your life feeding you and changing your diaper, it’s okay.Just come back to me.I’ll take care of you.”

The nurse stuck her head in the door and gave the ‘time’s up’ sign. 

Reluctantly, Don let go of Will’s hand and nodded.He placed a gentle kiss on Will’s forehead and brushed a strand of hair aside.Then he bit his lip and left the room.

Outside the room, he met Dr. Jones. 

“Did he know I was there?” Don asked.

Dr. Jones held up her hands in a gesture of uncertainty.“Every brain injury is unique.We don’t know how aware he is of his surroundings.Some people remember clearly what goes on around them when they’re in a coma, others remember nothing.Most people don’t remember physical sensations, but some do.” 

“It’s been somewhat established that speaking positively to a person in a coma helps them recover, so that’s important to do.Talk to them, read to them, things like that.And,” she eyed Don, “I don’t know what situation brought Will here, but try to keep stressful conversations out of his room, okay?”

“Okay,” Don nodded.“Thank you.” 

She moved off down the hall and Don turned to Colby.

“Cindi will be coming down next,” Don said.“She’s Will’s middle sister.You’ll recognize her ‘cause she looks a lot like him.You should know everyone else that comes to visit, for now.The rest of Will’s family should be here later.” 

“Got it,” Colby said.

“Can I get you a coffee?” Don asked. 

“Yes, God, yes.”

Don nodded and went back to the waiting room.He peeked his head in and gestured to Cindi that it was her turn.Digging in his pocket for change, Don went to the coffee machine.He poked a few buttons and soon had a steaming cup of coffee.It probably wasn’t very good coffee, but Colby was used to drinking the coffee in the FBI break room, so this was probably even a step up. 

Gripping the cup awkwardly in his bandaged hands, Don returned to Colby.Colby took the cup eagerly and blew on it.The door to Will’s room swung open and a teary Cindi came out.She grabbed Don in a hug and buried her head in Don’s shoulder.

Don let Cindi cry against his shoulder while Colby burned his tongue on the coffee.Don stroked Cindi’s back and repeated what Dr. Jones had said about the value of talking to Will. 

Eventually, Cindi pulled back and wiped her nose.“Don’t tell Will I was such a cry-baby,” she said weakly.“He’ll tease me like crazy.”

Don smiled and nodded.Cindi rubbed her cheeks, cleared her throat, then pulled out her phone. 

“Not here,” Don said gently.“No cellphones.In the waiting room is okay.”

Cindi nodded and they walked slowly down the hall.   


Back in the waiting room, a debate was going on about what exactly was meant by ‘immediate family members.’

Cindi cut it short by saying to Alan and Charlie, “Will thinks of you as family.Go see him.” 

They nodded gratefully and Alan went to take his five-minute turn.Cindi called her family.

Don was sick of his bandaged hands, he had hardly felt Will’s skin through the mass of cotton wrapped around his hands.He went down the hall to the pharmacy he’d seen and bought a roller bandage. Back in the bathroom, he pulled off the thick bandages on his hands. _Not too bad._ He’d gotten worse sliding hands-first into base on the baseball diamond. 

For a moment, he stared at his hands, trying to remember getting the injury, but all he remembered was trying to get an angle of fire on John Richland. He recalled the thud-thud of the bullets hitting John then the next bullet taking Jarvis in the eye.He mentally added it to his personal category of horror, though he had no regrets on these deaths.

What he saw when he looked at his torn palms was Will’s blood, covering his hands, his arms, his chest as he held Will. _She said you did fine,_ he told himself firmly. _There was nothing more you could have done for Will after he was shot.Now, before …_  

Gritting his teeth, Don washed his hands.With the ease of practice, he wrapped the thin gauze until it covered his palms.He leaned sideways against the bathroom wall, the tile cool against his cheek, closed his eyes, and tried to remember how to pray.


	20. Drabble: Three Visitors - Cindi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's sister visits him in the ICU.

**Three Visitors - Cindi—  
**

“Will, it’s Cindi.God, you look awful.No one else is gonna tell you that, so I will.You were always so vain. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m telling you that you better fight, and fight hard.You’ve always been the strong one, the tough one, and you’re gonna need that now.

“Mom isn’t here, yet, you know how she hates hospitals.I’ll call her, and Amy too, even though Mom doesn’t want me to, and Jenny.Dad’s working, of course. 

“I’ve met all those people that you talk about – Alan and Charlie, Nena and Colby, Megan and David.They’re really great people, big bro.I just wish … Well, you should have had a party or something where I could meet them instead of a waiting room where we’re all worried sick about you.

“Don is … He’s holding on, Will, but don’t push it.He blames himself for you getting shot.I know you, I know that you did everything you could and that Don isn’t to blame, so I don’t blame him.But he needs you.I knew he loved you, but I’m realizing that he seriously loves you.I don’t think that he can live without you.That sounds dramatic but it’s true. 

“So you better fight, for Don, if not for yourself.For Alan and Charlie and me and everybody that loves you.You’ve always sacrificed yourself for one God-awful reason after another, but it’s time to think about yourself.Use your Aikido Tai-Chi meditation skills and make yourself better.I know you can.There is no one in the world with a stronger will than you.‘Willpower’, remember me teasing you about that?Will-power, willpower.

“I love you, big brother.Now get to work and kick this coma’s ass.”

 


	21. Drabble: Three Visitors - Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan visits Will in the ICU.

**Three Visitors - Alan—**   


“Hi, Will, it’s Alan.I haven’t been in a hospital since Margaret died.Well, except the emergency room when one of Charlie’s experiments goes awry.You should have seen Larry when he got a wine cork in the eye.Anyway, we’re all here for you, even Nena.Colby is right outside your door, watching and making sure that mole doesn’t get to you.It was nice to meet Cindi and your boss.

“Cindi said it was okay for me to come, even though it’s only supposed to be immediate family members, since she said that you think of us as your family.I’m really honored by that and want you to know that I think of you as a son-in-law, even though there’s nothing on paper that says that. 

“You’re an excellent example of why parents should never pick out their children’s mates, because I never would have picked you and you’re what Don has always needed.I’ve never seen him happier.But don’t think that I want you to get better just for Don.You’re a good man yourself.A bit odd, heh, but good.

“I don’t really know what sorts of things you’ve gone through in your life, I have a feeling that I don’t want to know, but I’ll bet it’s been bad.You’ve gone through all that and come out a strong, capable man.You do important work for the DEA.I may not agree with the whole War on Drugs and how that has played out, but I know that you take bad guys off the streets, like Don does.And that you’re really good at what you do and there aren’t many people who could do it. 

“Well, we’ll all be here, as long as it takes.Don’t worry about anything but getting better.”


	22. Drabble: Three Visitors - Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie visits Will in the ICU.

**Three Visitors - Charlie—**

“Uh, it’s Charlie.I’m sorry you got shot – of course, I’m sorry.Umm. 

“Hey, I’ve been talking with Sanchez, and we have some ideas on how to track down that mole.It seems likely that the tip-off that the Richlands got was an email, and most emails can be tracked.It’s almost impossible to completely cover your tracks on the Internet, though people are always trying.She’s got three computers from their house and they’ve got some encryption on them but we’ll crack that.Don’s team is really good at that sort of thing and I’ll help, of course.I haven’t gotten a chance to look at it yet, so I don’t know if it’s complete encryption of the hard drive, or just a designated area or particular files.We’ll see how smart these Richland brothers really were.Don killed them both, did anyone tell you that?

“Sanchez was telling me that they knew a lot of chemistry to make CTen, that they were using a precursor no one had been able to before.I never knew how much chemistry you dealt with at the DEA, thought your drugs were all plant derivatives.Sanchez is still trying to piece together how it was done, the lab got kinda shot up.Don just got cut a little by the glass, on his arm and hands.I bet he didn’t mention that. 

“I know that you and I don’t always get along but I do like you a lot.You’ve been growing on me, kinda in a logistic curve or Sigmoid function.You’re good for Don and that’s what matters.A-and I’m not gonna go hide in the garage.I’m gonna find your mole and you can be all awake to arrest him, assuming Don doesn’t kill him first.

“Okay, get better.”


	23. Chapter 17: Changing Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's doctor has a proposal.

**Part 17 – Changing rooms**

Returning to the waiting room, Don sat down in a chair and flipped through a magazine.He wondered if they should move to the regular waiting room, now that Will was out of surgery.

“Hey, Eppes,” said a voice and Don turned his head to see Sanchez.

“Oh, hi,” Don said tiredly.“Find your mole yet?”

Sanchez snorted.“Not yet.”She sat down next to him.“I need to talk to you about that.”

“The report can wait,” Don snapped.

“Yes,” Sanchez agreed. “It can.But this is about the mole.I was wondering if you’d like a joint investigation.”

Don raised his eyebrows.“Hell, yes, I’d like that.”

“Don’t think I’m doing this for you,” Sanchez said wryly.“You have more resources than I do, and different sorts of resources.First thing I need is computer help.I have three computers from the Richland house and we’re hoping that the ‘note’ they referred to is an email.Parts of the computers are encrypted, though, and I was hoping that you have someone who can crack it.”

Don flashed her wild grin.“Yes, I do.”He raised his head.“Hey, Charlie.”

Charlie got up and started walking over.

Sanchez gave him a sly smile and Don realized that’s what she’d been aiming for.He chuckled dryly.“You know my brother?”

“ _Everybody_ knows Charles Eppes.”

Charlie arrived in time to hear that and he gave her a big smile.“Hi.”

“Charlie, this is Jan Sanchez, Will’s boss.She has some work you might be able to help with, help track down the bastard that got Will shot.”

Charlie’s face lit up.He was always happiest when he had a project.Don stood up and waved for Charlie to sit next to Sanchez.They quickly got talking technical and Charlie made arrangements for the computers to be delivered to the FBI’s computer techs.

Don stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered over to stare at a painting on the far wall.He envied Charlie his project.He’d give a finger to have something to work on, especially catching that mole.He clenched his hands in his pockets, feeling the bandages bite into his skin.He wanted to be with Will.He wanted to go sit by his side and keep him safe until Will woke up, no matter how long that was.Maybe he could go replace Colby – no, even he knew that he was in no shape to be Will’s guard.

He was still staring blankly at the painting when he heard the quiet chatter around him stop.He turned around.

Dr. Jones was standing in the doorway, consulting a clipboard.“I’m looking for Ms. Cindi Stevens and Mr. … Don Eppes.”

Don and Cindi stepped forward quickly.

“It’s just some paperwork,” Dr. Jones said reassuringly.“You two are listed as his main contacts.”

“Okay,” Don said, and tried to get his heart back out of his throat.

Dr. Jones turned to Cindi.“You’re Will’s sister, right?And …”She looked at Don.

“Significant other,” Don said.

She nodded and they followed her out the door and down the hallway.

“What paperwork?” Cindi asked.

Dr. Jones walked a few more steps before turning to face them.“No paperwork, but an idea.”

Don’s heart shot back into his throat.

Frowning thoughtfully, Dr. Jones tucked the clipboard under her chin and folded her arms in front of it.“I’ve always been more into results than policy, and I’ve been tracking Will’s vitals as he got visitors.During each of the four visits he received, Will’s numbers improved across the board.Not a huge amount, but a significant amount.”

“What does that mean?” Cindi asked.

“Well, as I was telling Don earlier, comas are very individualistic and idiosyncratic.It appears that Will, in some way, knows that someone close to him is there.I don’t know whether it’s the familiar voice or a touch or both, but I’m going to propose an experiment, and I need you two to tell me if it’s feasible.”

They waited anxiously.

“Normally somebody in Will’s condition would have very limited visitors, but I’m going to allow as many as necessary, around the clock, just as long as you follow some restrictions.I want someone at Will’s side constantly, talking to him or so that he can hear them, touching him, or both.Think you can do that?”

“Yes!” Cindi and Don agreed.

“There are restrictions,” Dr. Jones warned.“One, I reserve the right to change my mind on this.Two, all visitors will step out of the room when Will needs care or whenever you’re requested to.Three, you will still be in the ICU so you will need to keep things quiet.Four, I’m still going to limit it to family members and significant others.I don’t want a crowd.Five, Will needs a positive environment, with no pressure or stress.Some … families can’t get together in a room without raised voices.Can you?”

Don met Cindi’s eyes.

“We’ll make it happen,” Cindi said firmly.

“Okay, but if I hear one loud voice, you will be out of there.Or if I don’t see the same results for Will that I was seeing before.”

Don nodded quickly and Cindi followed.

“So,” Cindi asked.“Does this … awareness mean that Will is gonna wake up soon?”

Dr. Jones shook her head.“No way to know.It could mean that or it could be as alert as he ever gets.”

Don winced.

“A bit of education, that you can pass on to your family --people don’t generally ‘wake up’ from a coma, we use the term ‘emerge’ to show that it is usually a very gradual process.First stage is the eyes opening and the patient having normal wake/sleep cycles, mostly sleeping.As the wake cycles get longer and longer, movement begins to occur, first the arms and legs, then the head. Next follows speech, beginning with un-formed sounds then mumbling.Usually, before purposeful speech comes purposeful movement, such as reaching for things. However, as I said, no two brain injuries are alike and no two patients the same.But it’s very rarely like Hollywood where the person suddenly wakes up, talks and smiles, then goes home the next day.”

Don and Cindi nodded.

“Now, don’t make me regret this,” Dr. Jones said.“I’m getting enough flack from administration as it is.”

“Thank you,” Don said fervently.He just wanted to be with Will, not in some waiting room.

Dr. Jones eyed them both then nodded.“Okay.”She moved off down the hall.

“I’ll go in now,” Don said quickly.

“Okay, I’ll go tell folks, explain the restrictions, and try to remember what she just said about the stages of ‘emerging.’”

“Thanks,” Don said, already heading down the hall toward Will’s room.

“Hey, Granger,” he said as he got close.

“Good news?” Colby asked and Don realized he must be smiling.

“Only sort of,” Don said, then detailed Dr. Jones’s proposal.

“I have to think that’s good news,” Colby said.“Even if the doctor doesn’t want to say so.I knew a couple of soldiers that got bad head wounds and they never had any reaction to the outside world.”

Don nodded, also wanting to believe it was good news.He went into Will’s room and pulled a chair over to the side of Will’s bed.

“Hey, babe,” he said warmly, putting his hand on Will’s arm.It was much better without the bulky bandages. Now, hopefully some of his body heat could transfer to Will.“They’re letting us stay in here, all the time.I don’t have to leave you at all now.You just need to keep getting better, okay?”

Don started talking, telling Will all he could remember from the Sports Center he’d watched earlier.After a few minutes, the door opened and in walked some of the people who’d been in the waiting room.Colby and Charlie came over to Don.

“David’s on watch now,” Colby said.“I’m gonna take Nena home and get her dressed and breakfast, then drop her off at Martina’s for the day.I’ll be back after then, okay?”

“Okay,” Don said, confident that Will’s security was in good hands.

Charlie said, “I’m going with Megan and Sanchez to your office and see if I can get a line on this mole.”

“Good,” Don said.The sooner the mole was caught, the safer Will would be. _Though I make no guarantees about the safety of the mole …_

Cindi and Alan sat down in other chairs.

“Let us know when your throat gets tired,” Alan said.

Don nodded, turned back to Will, and the long day continued.


	24. Chapter 18: Min and Edward Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's parents arrive at the hospital.

**Part 18 – Min and Edward arrive**

Cindi and Don scavenged some chairs from around the hospital so that no one would have to sit on the room’s second bed.They all got themselves as comfortable as possible and settled in for a long vigil. 

Don was sitting by Will’s bed, telling Cindi a mildly entertaining story from his baseball days, when an angry voice outside Will’s room in ICU said, “I don’t need your permission to see my son!”

Don winced and Cindi jumped up to open the door.Min Stevens had arrived. 

The door swung open and David stepped aside, his face expressionless, to allow Dr. Edward Stevens and his wife into the room.

Don stood up, keeping a hold of Will’s hand.“Mrs. Stevens, Dr. Stevens.” 

Min nodded at him, her eyes on Will.She looked upset, anxious and … Don wondered if it was just his imagination, but … _smug_ , like she’d been proven right.

Struggling to keep a welcome smile on his face, Don set Will’s hand by his side on the bed and waved for Min to take the chair next to Will. 

Edward asked Cindi, “What did you say the name of his doctor is?”

“Dr. Rose-Mary Jones,” Cindi said. 

“Right,” Edward said. “I’m going to go talk with her.”

“Makes sense,” Cindi said and Don nodded agreement. 

Edward left and Min slowly sat in the chair that Don had just vacated.

“Did Cindi explain to you what Dr. Jones wants us to do?”Don asked. 

She sat, her hands in her lap, staring at Will.“Something about talking to him all the time.”

“Talking to him or around him, so he can hear our familiar voices.And also touching him.  
  
“I see,” Min said then didn’t say anything more or move to touch Will. 

Don searched for something to say to her.“So you don’t like hospitals?”

Min raised her perfectly tweezed eyebrows.“Do you?” 

“Um, no,” Don said.“But I’m not married to a doctor.Doesn’t it make things awkward sometimes?”

“Edward has his work and I have mine,” she said stiffly.“He doesn’t come to my catering events.” 

“Um, no, of course not.How is your business doing?”

“It’s doing well,” Min said, unbending slightly. 

“I’m not surprised,” Don said sincerely.“Considering how good the one taste I had of your cooking was.”

She nodded graciously. 

“Perhaps, umm,” Don said.“I could get one of the books Will was reading and you could read that to him?”

“What sort of thing was he reading?” Min asked skeptically. 

“Umm, why don’t I go get them from the car and you can just … talk to Will until then.”Don turned to leave then realized he hadn’t introduced his father.“Oh, Mrs. Stevens, this is my father, Alan Eppes.”

Alan stepped over, holding out his hand.“It’s good to meet you.Your son is a delight to have around.” 

Min took his hand briefly, her manner cool.“Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll go get those books now,” Don said quickly, leaving Alan and Min to make awkward conversation. 

Don shut the door behind him and David turned to him.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” David said. 

“Don’t be,” Don said.“You’re doing your job, that’s what matters.”

David nodded and Don hurried down the hall, not wanting to leave Min and his father talking for long.He had the feeling that they wouldn’t see eye-to-eye on a great many things. 

When Don came back to Will’s room, Min was sitting silently, looking off into the middle distance, and Alan and Cindi were talking about baseball.

Don held up three books.“Let’s see, we’ve got ‘Her Smoke Rose Up Forever’ by James Tiptree - that’s short stories,‘Words in the Mind’ which is about, well, how the brain thinks about words, and ‘The Image of the City’ which my dad recommended, it’s sort of the psychology of urban design.My dad was an urban planner with the city before he retired and he’s started up a consulting business now.” 

Everyone looked at Min but she gave a sort of negative shrug.

Alan cleared his throat.“Umm, how about I read ‘The Image of the City’ since I recommended it?” 

Min got up and went to sit in a chair by the window.Alan accepted the book from Don and took the chair next to Will.He opened the book, cleared his throat again, and started to read.

After a few minutes of Alan’s calm voice reading about how city residents’ mental map of a city rarely matched the physical reality, Edward returned. 

“Anything new from the doctor?” Cindi asked.

Edward shook his head slowly.“I’m afraid not.It’s really just a waiting game now.” 

Cindi grimaced and nodded.

“Sir,” Don said, standing up.“I’d like you to meet my father, Alan Eppes.Dad, this is Dr. Edward Stevens.” 

Alan stood up and they shook hands.

“Doctor of what?”Alan asked.“I heard that you were in surgery this morning.” 

“Anesthesiology.I was working an emergency C-section this morning.”

“Oh, very tricky when you’ve basically got two patients,” Alan said. 

Edward nodded, smiling slightly.“Both patients are fine.”

“Good!”Alan responded. 

Edwards turned back to Cindi.“Your older sister called.She said you’d left a message and she wanted a few more details.”

“Is she … coming here?” Cindi asked. 

Edward just looked at her, and Cindi said with a sigh, “Silly question.”

Don knew that Jenny Stevens hardly acknowledged Will’s existence, let alone drop her job in New York to be at his bedside. 

“Have you heard from Amy?”Cindi asked.

“Did you call her?” Min asked sharply.“I told you not to.” 

“Of course, I called her, Mom,” Cindi said with annoyance.“She would want to know.”She turned to Don.“Amy doesn’t have a car of her own - she lives close to campus - so she was trying to figure out a way to get here.”

“I can help with that,” Don said eagerly.“I’ll have someone pick her up.” 

“Great!” Cindi said.“Let’s go somewhere we can use a phone.”

Don stood up, patted Will’s foot under the sheet, and went with Cindi to the door.Edward took a chair near Min and Alan began to read again. 

When the door was shut behind them, Don and Cindi looked at each other and shared a grimace.

“That didn’t go too bad,” Cindi said with a shrug. 

“No,” Don agreed.“Not too bad.” 

“Sorry about that,” Cindi said to David.“My mother tends to think doors and guards don’t apply to her.”

David smiled and shrugged. 

“We’ll be back in a few,” Don said.Happy to have something that he could actually do, Don walked with Cindi toward a place where they could make some phone calls.

 


	25. Chapter 19: Party in Will's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don calls the office and Colby talks about Nena.

**Part 19 – Party in Will's Room**  


It took a little persuasion, but Don got someone from his office to run down to UC Irvine to get Amy Stevens.After that, he asked to be transferred to Megan. 

“Any progress?” Don asked.

“Some,” Megan replied.“First, though, any change?” 

“Nothing yet.” Don replied.“Though his parents are here.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun.” 

“A party.”

“Well,” Megan said. “We were able to get into the Richlands’ computers and find the email they got.It was really barebones – your names, job titles, basic description like height, hair color, the sort of stuff you can get from a driver’s license, as well as what names you were going under at Clear Creek, and that you were out of contact until Friday.” 

Don frowned.“What about payment demands or …?”

Megan made a noise of frustration.“Nothing else.It is really odd, I agree.We’re working on backtracing the email now, but it’s a tough job.This mole really knows their tech tricks.Charlie’s practically riding a unicycle and juggling now.” 

Don chuckled at the image, then he sobered.“Let me know when you find him, okay?I want to be there when you take him down.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Megan said gently. 

“I _know_ it isn’t a good idea,” Don said.“But I want to be there anyway.”

“Well, I’ll let you know when we finish the backtrace.” 

“How are you going to let me know?I can’t use my cellphone in Will’s room.”

“Right.”Megan thought for a moment.“I’ll send Charlie over or come myself to spell David, depending on how long it takes.” 

“Okay, thanks.”

“You doing okay?” 

Don shrugged, though she couldn’t see over the phone.“I wish I had more to do, but you guys don’t need me hovering while you work.”

“Hovering and checking your watch,” Megan said wryly. 

“That, too,” Don said and ended the call.

He pulled up Colby’s number and dialed him. 

“Don?”Colby said.“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, no change.I just stepped out for a few minutes to make some calls.” 

“Well, Nena’s at Martina’s now and I’m heading back to the hospital.”

Don ran a hand through his hair.“Can I get you to swing by a newsstand and pick up a newspaper or two and some magazines, something Will might like to listen to?” 

“Sure.”

“Good.Will’s parents are here and conversation is a little … awkward.” 

“I can imagine,” Colby said, then after a pause.“Should I stay away?”

“No!”Don said, more sharply than he intended to.“Will needs all his family here.” 

“Okay, see you in a few.”

Don hung up and stared at his phone.No, there was’nt really anyone else to call.He found himself reluctant to go back to Will’s room.The mood had become much more tense with the arrival of Will’s parents.He couldn’t begrudge them being there, though.They had as much right to be there as he did, maybe more. 

He and Cindi slowly returned to Will’s room.Alan was back at Will’s side, reading more of Will’s book out loud.Min was looking out the window and Edward seemed to be listening to Alan’s reading.

“Amy will be here soon,” Don said to the room at large.Min made an annoyed sound but didn’t say anything further.Don pulled a chair up to the opposite side of Will’s bed from his father, and took Will’s hand in his.Alan nodded his thanks so that he could use both hands for the book then continued reading.  
 

Alan had finished one chapter, started a second, and Don’s eyelids were drooping when Colby arrived.He brought with him a welcome pile of fresh reading material.

“Let’s see,” Colby said.“I’ve got today’s ‘LA Times’ and ‘LA Daily,’ ‘Sports Illustrated,’ ‘People,’ and ‘Sci Fi Magazine.”He turned to Alan.“I also brought your Sudoku book.” 

“Thank you!” Alan said.

“Great, great,” Don said, standing up and taking the pile of material from Colby.Urban planning psychology was not going to keep him awake.He set the pile down on the table between Min and Edward and said, “Dr. Stevens, Mrs. Stevens, this is Colby Granger, my co-worker and brother-in-law.Colby, these are Will’s parents.” 

Looking nervous, Colby shook Edward’s hand and nodded to Min.

“How’s Nena?” Cindi asked. 

“She’s pretty upset,” Colby said.“I took her home, then over to Martina’s, a lady she’s used to.She’ll do better after a nap.”

“Who’s Nena?” Min asked.“Your wife?” 

“No,” Colby said, his eyes flickering uncertainly.“She’s my little girl.She’s five.”

“Oh, how nice,” Min said, looking pointedly at Cindi.“It must be wonderful to have a grandchild, Mr. Eppes.” 

“It’s Alan,” Alan replied, “And yes, it’s delightful.She’s a sweet, funny little girl.Colby, why don’t you sit down next to Will and tell him about yesterday when Nena and Monster chased Koota?”

Colby smiled.“That was quite a sight.”Alan got to his feet and Colby sat down next to Will. 

Edward picked up the newspaper and buried himself in the business section.

“So,” Colby turned to address Cindi as a safer person than Min. “Koota is the dog that belongs to our next-door neighbor, Mrs. Singh, a little old woman.Koota is a Rottweiler, a big goofy dog, really sweet but brainless.Mrs. Singh absolutely adores him. 

“Yesterday, Koota breaks down his gate, we guess chasing a squirrel or something, then it’s like he realizes he’s loose and takes off.Mrs. Singh is really upset, as you can imagine.So Charlie and I are sitting in the front room, trying to reassure Mrs. Singh that Koota will come back.Suddenly Alan comes downstairs and says, ‘Look outside.’

“We look outside and here down the street comes Nena and Monster with Koota.Monster is Don and Will’s cat who we’re looking after while they’re gone.Now, Monster is a big cat and Nena’s a healthy five-year-old, but here they are, herding this dog, who’s probably hundred-twenty pounds.Nena is sort of pushing him from behind and Monster is running back and forth and blocking Koota every time he tries to turn around.Monster isn’t hissing or anything, he’s just looking Koota in the eye and intimidating this dog that outweighs him by a hundred pounds. 

“Mrs. Singh goes running outside and grabs Koota by the collar.And Koota looks soo embarrassed, his great bid for freedom foiled by a little girl, a cat, and an old lady.”

Don laughed, the scene easy to picture. 

Cindi laughed and clapped, saying, “Will always has the best Nena stories.Sometimes I think he’s making them up!”

“Nope,” Colby said, smiling and shaking his head.“She’s a smart cookie.I tease her that she takes after Charlie.” 

Don grinned.“Just what the world needs, another Charlie!”

“Well, sounds like she might be taking more after her Uncle Don,” Cindi said.“Doesn’t she have her own badge?” 

“It’s a toy badge,” Don said, then turned to Alan.“Hey, Dad, do you still have that gun I played with as a kid?”

Alan groaned dramatically.“Wonder if I should sign her up for baseball, before it’s too late.” 

“So,” Min’s cool voice cut through the laughter.“You let a five-year-old girl wander the streets alone, with just a cat for supervision?”

Alan protested, “We know all our neighbors and keep an eye out for the neighborhood kids.” 

Colby frowned and said, “Nena knows what to do if anyone she doesn’t know approaches her.”

Min sniffed, her opinion of their parenting quite plain. 

There was a stiff silence for a moment then Alan said brightly, “Colby, why don’t you read something from the ‘Sports Illustrated’ you brought?”

Colby nodded slowly, dragging angry eyes from Min.Don knew that Colby was very sensitive when it came to how he raised Nena.Don stood up and got the magazine.His back to Min, he handed the magazine to Colby and mouthed, ‘Ignore her.’

Grimacing, Colby took the magazine and began to read.


	26. Chapter 20: Amy Asks Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tells Will's family what happened.

Part 20 – Amy Asks Questions

Colby was halfway through the ‘Sports Illustrated’ and Don was tossing a wadded-up ball of paper into the air when the door opened to let in Will’s youngest sister.She was the smallest sister as well, almost as short as her mother, but she fairly radiated confidence and energy.

Amy stopped two steps into the room and the light vanished from her face.She stared at Will, her hands flying to her mouth.After a moment, she moved forward again.Don slid his chair aside so she could stand next to the bed.

“I thought I had prepared myself,” she murmured.“But I hadn’t.”

Tears spilled down her face as she gazed at Will.“God, Will, you look a mess,” she said with a soggy chuckle.Then she turned, stumbled across the room to Cindi, and collapsed in her arms.

“Amy’s here,” Don said unnecessarily to Will to cover the sound of Amy’s sobbing.“That makes your whole family except Jennifer, who isn’t coming.We’re all here too, except for Charlie and Nena.Oh, and Monster.Can you imagine what Monster would think of this place?We should sneak him in.He’d be smelling everything and knocking pill bottles under the bed.Probably pulling strings that keep important things attached, too.” Don knew he was babbling, but he didn’t want Will to hear Amy crying.

Amy finally stopped sobbing and accepted tissues from Alan.She blew her nose and wiped her eyes.“Sorry about that,” she said to the room at large.“I’m not usually one for waterworks.”

“Oh, yeah?” Cindi teased.“I remember you would cry if an ant stubbed its toe.”

Sniffling, Amy protested, “I was never that bad.”

“Wanna bet?”Cindi said.“When Will wakes up, he’ll agree with me.”

Amy gave Cindi a watery smile.Alan stood up and offered her his chair.She took it, then Colby insisted that Alan take his chair next to Will.Colby went and sat on the empty bed. _Guess we need a few more chairs._ Don was grateful that they’d put Will in a double room.

Amy blew her nose again and took a deep breath then exhaled noisily.

“So,” she said, leaning forward and looking at Don.“What happened?Cindi told me that you were there.”

“It’s a long story,” Don said. “But I think we can take a break from ‘The Top 25 College Sports Programs’ for a while.”

“What?” Amy said in confusion and Colby waved the ‘Sports Illustrated’ with his finger marking a page.

“That’s right,” Don said to Min and Edward.“I haven’t told you, either.” _Maybe because you didn’t seem to care._ Well, to be fair, Edward looked quite interested.Don remembered how Cindi had once told Will that, when Min wasn’t around, Edward would tell people about how proud he was of his son who catches bad guys.

Don rubbed his cheek and began, “So, there was this new drug that was killing people, called Cloud Ten.It was a designer drug, created locally out of legal chemicals.”He smiled at Amy.“I can tell you more about the chemistry of it, if you want to know.The scientific types always do.”

He continued, “The DEA’s best lead on this drug was a couples retreat in the mountains.The DEA sent two pairs of agents in, but they both got ‘made’ somehow.The first pair got food poisoning and the second had a hiking accident.Sanchez – Jan Sanchez is Will’s boss if you haven’t met her – thought the reason why the agents were discovered was because they weren’t a ‘real’ couple.So she thought of Will and me.”

“Will was furious when Sanchez ignored his reservations and got me a temporary transfer to the DEA.Will was worried that he couldn’t do a good job undercover if I was there.”He gave a bitter smile.“Though in the end it didn’t matter, because we did a good job, and still got caught.

“I went to Will’s office and took four days of intensive training on how to recognize and deal with designer drugs.Then we went to the retreat, established our cover, and went to work.We tracked down the drugs to the house of the owners of the retreat, right nearby.”

Don ran his finger down Will’s arm, his smile distant.“I enjoyed seeing Will at work.He’s really good at what he does.It was amazing to see him walk across a lawn studded with motion detectors and not set off one.

“We broke into the house, went downstairs and found the lab, almost wrapped up in a bow.Then one of the bad guys appeared from a hidden door and told us he was waiting for us.The DEA has a goddamned _mole_.”

Don clenched Will’s arm, remembering the moment of sickening realization.That everything they’d done was in vain.All their preparation, care, everything.

“He shot Will?”Amy asked when the silence got too long.

“In the shoulder,” Don said.“It was his brother that shot Will in the head.He had been hiding, too.”

“Why didn’t he shoot you?” Amy asked.

“Will took the first guy down, even after he shot him.I was going for the gun when the second guy appears and shot Will, who was right by his hiding place.I got the gun and … killed them both.”

“Oh,” Amy said, her eyes wide.“I’m sorry.”

Don gave a harsh snort.“For once in my life, I’m not.”

Closing his eyes, he shook his head slowly.“I was there as Will’s backup, a job that I didn’t do that well at.”

“Apparently not,” said Min coolly.

Don’s eyes snapped open and he stared at her, his heart pounding.What the hell did she know about anything? 

“That’s unfair,” Alan said.“They were ambushed.”

Min shrugged.That smug look had returned to her face.“I’ve been expecting this day ever since Will insisted on joining the DEA.With his EMT background he could have easily gone into medical school and gotten a more … suitable job.”

Don made a strangled sound.Will was one of the DEA’s finest and the job suited him perfectly.It was dangerous, demanding, and nerve-wracking for his loved ones, but Will loved it.It was like saying Don shouldn’t be in the FBI, but somewhere safe and pointless.

“Will does what few can,” Alan said, his voice strained.“He might not be in the medical field, but he saves lives just the same.”

“Only by throwing away his own,” Min said.

The words, _as if you ever cared,_ were on the tip of Don’s tongue when Colby loudly cleared his throat.“Shall we go back to the article?I think we were on school number 12.”He shielded his face with the magazine from Min and mouthed to Don, ‘Ignore her.’

Don nodded, feeling like his neck would crack from the effort.Through gritted teeth, he said, “Yes, please read more.”

Everyone but Min and Don turned to look at Colby and pretended they were interested in the article.Min sat back, a small smile playing around her lips.Don dug his fingers into the mattress, and listened to Colby like Will’s life depended on it.

  



	27. Chapter 21: Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min makes an ultimatum.

**Part 21 -- Showdown**

By the time Colby finished with the whole magazine, the tension in the room had relaxed somewhat, due to sheer boredom.Edward was back to reading the newspaper and Min staring into the middle distance.Alan was doing a puzzle in his Sudoku book, with Amy making ‘helpful’ comments that reminded Don of Charlie.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door to Will’s room swung open and Charlie came bouncing in.“Don!” he cried.“You’re not gonna believe this!”

“Shh,” Don said with a smile, holding up his hands. “Not so loud.”

Megan waved from outside the door.She began to talk with David as the door swung shut.

“Oh, sorry,” Charlie said in normal tone of voice.

“Charlie,” Don said. “This is more of Will’s family – his sister Amy and his parents.Everybody, this is my brother, Charlie.”

Charlie held his hand out to Min.“Hi!”

“Charlie?” Min said sharply.

“Umm, yes,” Charlie said, his hand falling back to his side.

“Charlie is your _son_ , a man,” she said, eyeing Alan.

“Well, yes,” Alan said uneasily.

“And this man?” she pointed at Colby.“Your son-in-law is …?”

“Charlie’s significant other.” 

Min’s face was flushed as she slowly got to her feet.“I had assumed that Charlie was short for Charlene or Charlotte, and the name of your daughter, his wife, the child’s mother.In a normal family that would be the case.”

“There’s nothing ‘abnormal’ about my family,” Alan snapped.

“One of _them_ in a family is unfortunate, yes, but it’s a flaw, sort of like a birth defect, something to be dealt with and overcome.But two of your children, _both_ children, is …” Min shook her head as if she didn’t have words to convey the severity of the situation.“It has to be deliberate.Something in your environment, or a defect in your genes.”

“I am not _defective_ ,” Don snapped.He stood up next to Will’s bed and put his hand on Will’s good shoulder.“And neither is Will.”

“How can you call your son’s feelings a ‘birth defect?’”Alan asked.“Love is love.”

Min’s nostrils pinched, like she had smelled something foul.“I see.So you … _encourage_ this sort of behavior?”

“I don’t see how—”

Min interrupted him, her voice hard and clear.“I do not want you around any of my normal children.You aren’t family, anyway.Leave, please.”

Alan gaped at her.“Ex-excuse me?”

“You, too,” she pointed to Colby and Charlie.“Cindi and Don can take care of the talking thing.You don’t need to be here.”

Alan crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair, making it clear he didn’t plan to leave.“I consider Will my son-in-law.We want to be here to help him.”

“It doesn’t matter what you _consider_ ,” Min said coldly.“You have no legal right to be here.I don’t want you around my children.Please leave.”

“Will needs a positive environment,” Alan growled.“Are you claiming that you will give that to him?That you _ever_ gave that to him?”

“How _dare_ you?” Min snapped, pulling herself up.“I did what I could for Will.He seemed like a good child, but …”

“And now he’s a good man.If you can’t see that—”

“Please,” Don begged.“Take it outside?You’re gonna get us all kicked out.”

“I’d stay quiet, if I were you,” Min warned Don.“You have no legal right to be here either.I’ll allow it, for now.”

Anger, fear, horror flashed through Don and his hand clenched on Will’s shoulder.He couldn’t stand to be separated from Will.

“Mom, don’t do this,” Amy said angrily.“Will needs us all here.”

Min glared at her.“Get away from that man,” she said, gesturing toward Charlie like he had some sort of communicable disease.

“Please, Mom, they just want to help,” Cindi said.

“We don’t need their sort of help.”Min snapped.“Now, get out, or I’m calling security.”

Alan turned to Edward, who was sitting silently, stiffly, looking at no one.“Dr. Stevens, Edward.What do you think?”

Edward blinked, opened and closed his mouth as everyone stared at him.

Alan said firmly, “I think your wife is overtired, stressed by her son’s condition and her fear of hospitals.Perhaps you should take her home to rest?You know that a positive environment is crucial to some patients, and Dr. Jones has made it clear that this is such a case.”

Edward looked back and forth between Min and Alan, a hunted look in his eyes.

“Sir?” Don said, allowing his terrible fears into his voice.“Please?”

Slowly, Edward stood up, his eyes on Don and his white-knuckled grip on Will’s shoulder.

“Edward,” Min snapped.“We need to contact security and get this room cleaned out.”

In the tense silence following this demand, Edward didn’t look at Min, but walked slowly over to Will’s bedside.Alan scooted his chair aside to let Edward stand next to Will.Edward gazed down at Will then put his hand over Will’s limp one.

“My boy,” Edward said softly.

He stood for a moment, looking at Will, apparently oblivious to the strained hush around him.

Shaking himself, he looked directly at Min.“My dear, you’re overwrought.We should go home and let you rest.”

“ _What?_ ”Min hissed.

Edward stepped forward and put a firm arm around Min’s shoulders.“Let’s go.Will’s in good hands here.”

Min gaped at him, her face blotchy with anger.“If you think I’m going to leave my daughters with these filthy people …”

“That’s exactly what you’re going to do,” Edward said, steering her step by unwilling step toward the door.“The girls will call us if anything changes, right?”

“Y-yes,” said Cindi.

Min made a move to turn back, her eyes on Alan, but Edward was almost a foot taller than she was and probably twice her weight, so he kept her moving in the right direction.

Cindi jumped up, opened the door, and they went through it, Min’s angry face now turned toward her husband.Edward looked quite calm as Min took a breath to lash out at him.Cindi quickly shut the door behind them.

Leaning against the door, Cindi stared at Amy who stared back.Then they ran toward each other, hugging and laughing and dancing in a circle.

“Oh my God!” Amy said, gasping.“Did you see her face?”

“She … he …” Cindi said, gasping as well.

Amy let go of Cindi and gave Alan a big hug.“He has _never_ stood up to her!”Amy said triumphantly.“Even when she threw Will out of the house when he was seventeen!”

Cindi ran over and hugged Don.“He likes you!”

Don swayed in Cindi’s grasp, feeling his knees give way.His hand slid from Will’s shoulder.

“Colby!” Cindi said.“Help him!”

Don felt Colby’s strong hands grab him and someone pushed a chair underneath him.He sagged onto the chair and rested his forehead against Will’s bed.


	28. Chapter 22: Doctor’s Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's doctor is unhappy.

**Part 22 – Doctor’s Orders**

The door to Will’s hospital room swung open and Don lifted his head, afraid that Min had returned.Instead, it was Dr. Jones and she was frowning.She silently pointed at Don then crooked her finger.He got up from his chair and quickly followed.

She shut the door behind them, took a few steps away from the curious David and Megan, then turned to face Don.“What the Hell is going on in there?” she snapped.“Will’s numbers have been all over the board since late this morning.First, it looks like he’s doing well, then he does poorly, then well.Then, about five minutes ago, his numbers dropped through the floor, bad enough to set off alarms.What _are_ you doing in there?”

Don grimaced.“I’m afraid it’s Will’s mother.They don’t get along.Well, she doesn’t get along with anybody.Things … came to a head about five minutes ago.”

“Just what I feared,” Dr. Jones snapped.“You are out of here.”

“No, wait!” Don begged.“Will’s father just took his mother home and she’s not going to be coming back.I promise!”

Dr. Jones frowned at him, her eyes narrowing with frustration.“Okay.One chance.Any more bad numbers and you are all going back to the waiting room.Understand?”

Don sagged with relief.“Yes, doctor.No more bad numbers.” _Bad numbers._ He couldn’t help a snorting laugh.Charlie would say that no numbers are bad.

Dr. Jones raised her eyebrows at his laughter.

“My brother,” Don fumbled.“He’s a mathematician.The phrase ‘bad numbers’ just struck me as funny.”

She looked at him thoughtfully.“You said that you were with Will when he was shot?”

“Yes, we were undercover together.”

“And you were injured?” she looked pointedly at his bandages.

“Nothing big.”

“I’m sure you lost blood.When is the last time you slept?” she asked.

“Umm, Monday night?”

“So it’s been at least 36 hours since you slept, and when is the last time you ate?”

“Uh, Tuesday night.”

“So almost 24 hours.You are going home.”

“But,” Don protested.“I just need some coffee.”

“No,” Dr. Jones said firmly.“You need to sleep and to eat.Number one rule of coma watch – Don’t forget to take care of yourself, too.”

“I can’t!”Don said.“I need to be with Will!You just said he was all upset and—”

“Okay, you have thirty minutes.Then I want you to leave the hospital for at least five hours.”

“ _Five?_ ”Don gasped.

“Five.You can give your phone number to the watch nurse and she will call you if there are any significant changes.”

“But—”

“Are you arguing with me?After I put myself on the line so you can all be in Will’s room?”

Don flushed.“No, Ma’am.”

“Forgive me if I don’t just take your word for it,” Dr. Jones said with a wry smile.She turned back to the door and opened it.She waved for Don to go ahead of her then shut the door behind them.She turned toward a room of anxious faces.

“First, there’s no big news, folks,” she said.“But I was concerned with some recent dips in Will’s numbers, in particular a huge dip about five minutes ago.Don has assured me that the problem has been taken care of, yes?”

‘Yes’s and nods came from everyone.

“And it won’t happen again?”

A chorus of emphatic ‘No’s.

“Alright then.Don has talked me into giving this experiment one more chance, but one more downturn and I’m calling it off.”

‘Thank you’s and nods.

“Okay.Second thing.Don here has thirty minutes with Will to reassure him from … whatever, then he is to go home, get some sleep and eat.He is not to return to the hospital for at least five hours.Got it?”

“Yes,” Alan said firmly.“I bet that arm wound is worse than he’s willing to admit, as well.”

“Dad, I—”

“Number one rule?” Dr. Jones asked.

Don gave her a begrudging smile.“Is to take care of yourself, too.”She was beginning to sound like his mother.He could never argue with her, either.

“Good,” Dr. Jones said crisply.“I’ll hold you to that, and the rest of you, too.Eat.Sleep.You are no help to Will if you get ill or collapse.”She gave a sharp nod and left the room.

Don slumped into the nearest chair.

“I’m glad she’s on our side,” Colby said with a laugh.

Don looked at Alan with a sideways smile.“She reminds me of Mom.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Alan said with a wistful smile.He looked at his watch.“Okay, thirty minutes.Clock is ticking.”

Don groaned and pulled himself over to a chair next to Will’s bed.He took Will’s hand and said, “Hi, _aein_ , everything’s okay.Your mom’s gone home, your dad, too.We’re all here for you, so relax and no more …” Don lifted his head to grin at Charlie.“Bad numbers.”

“Bad numbers?” Charlie echoed.“How can numbers be bad?”

Don gave a dry chuckle, amused that he’d completely predicted Charlie’s reaction.

“Oh!” Charlie said. “I came here to tell you!We tracked down the mole!”

“ _What?_ ” Don said, surging to his feet, his heart pounding.

Charlie waved his hands.“I didn’t mean we actually found him, but after a great deal of work, we were able to track the email back to its source.This guy was really impressive in his use of—”

“And?” Don snapped.

“It was sent from an Internet café in Newport Beach.”

Don blinked.“Huh?”There was no way that one of the LA DEA agents could have driven down to Newport Beach and back on the day that the Richland brothers got the email without someone else in the DEA noticing.

Charlie shrugged.“Your people are combing the phone records now of everyone who knew about the undercover assignment for any calls to that area.”

“Good,” Don said, frowning.“This makes no sense.”

“No,” Charlie agreed.“And check this out, the person who sent the email has the username ‘dea_sucks.’”

Don shook his head, slowly sitting back down in his chair.What in the world was this all about?Did someone have a grudge against the DEA … or Will in particular?

Charlie continued, “I put a sniffer on the Internet café’s ISP to let us know when this ‘dea_sucks’ sends another email.Sanchez is arranging a stakeout of the café so we can see who’s in the café when the email is sent.”

“So we’re just waiting now, then,” Don said.

“Yeah,” Charlie said.“But we’ll get him.”

Don sighed.Waiting was a usual state in the FBI, and probably the DEA, too.He turned to Will.“Did you hear that, Will?We’re closing in on this bastard.He’s gonna shed two drops of blood for every one of yours.”

 


	29. Chapter 23: Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tries to get some sleep.

 

**Part 23 – Home is Where the Heart is**

Exactly thirty minutes later, Don was hustled out of Will’s room and told that he wasn’t welcome back for at least five hours.Megan and David were waiting, having already given Don’s cellphone number to the watch nurse.Megan went on guard duty while David walked Don to Will’s car.Don was grateful that David didn’t ask questions about what had happened with Min.Away from Will, all Don’s energy vanished and he wasn’t sure he would have made it to the car without David helping him.

Ignoring Don’s protests, David followed him all the way home.David left Don sitting in the driveway in the car outside the house he shared with Will.It felt like years since he and Will had left here, anxious to start on their undercover partnership.

Finally, Don opened the door and carried the luggage inside.He got the mail and dumped it on the kitchen table, not even looking at it.He opened the suitcases and pulled out a few things he thought Will might want in the hospital if … _when_ he woke up.Getting a gym bag, he put Will’s things in there, along with some things for himself such as a change of clothes.He grabbed a couple more books off of Will’s ‘To-be-read’ shelf and a box of cards from the Trivial Pursuit game.He got his gun and badge and was slightly comforted by the familiar weight at his hip.

Rubbing his cheek to keep himself awake, Don tried to think of anything else he might need.The silence of the house closed in on him, a sort of grim, empty silence that threatened to become permanent.He could feel Will’s absence in every corner, sense his loss in every shadow.He snatched up the bag and fled.

He drove his own car to his family’s house, racing away from the ghosts of his fears.Letting himself inside, Don shut the door and leaned against it, trying to feel the usual sense of security the house gave him.Instead, all he could think of was his father coming home to this house after his mother had died.

He pushed himself away from the door and stumbled into the kitchen.Opening the fridge, he gazed at the offerings and wondered if he’d ever feel hungry again.He heard a meow and looked up to see Monster running toward him. 

“You want food?” Don asked wryly, but Monster just twined through Don’s legs, purring.

Monster dashed out of the kitchen.Don got out some grilled chicken, put it between two pieces of bread and stuck it on a plate.He grabbed a beer and carried the makeshift sandwich out to the front room.Monster was sitting by the front door, staring at it expectantly.

Don’s heart clenched.“Sorry, Will’s not coming.”

Monster looked over his shoulder at Don, perhaps hearing the anxiety in his voice.When Don sat on the couch with his food, Monster jumped up next to him.

“You been having fun here?” Don asked, offering Monster a tidbit of chicken.

Monster took it solemnly and ate it.He didn’t beg for more, rather sat down by Don, his front paws on Don’s leg.Don mechanically ate his sandwich and drank his beer while Monster purred and kneaded his thigh.Don got up and put his plate and beer bottle away then found a blanket and came back to the couch.He could go upstairs to the guest bedroom, Charlie’s old room, but there was something about this couch that had always soothed him, and he desperately needed that now.He put his gun in the safe then lay down and pulled the blanket over him.

“Oof!” he complained as seventeen pounds of cat landed on his stomach.Surprised, he looked at Monster who was arranging himself on Don’s stomach and chest like he did it every day.Monster wasn’t a lap cat, and he’d certainly never shown any interest in sleeping with Don or Will.Maybe there was something to that theory that animals could sense feelings.Don wasn’t sure it wasn’t his imagination, but Monster seemed sad and anxious, too.Monster could at least tell something was wrong.

Don closed his eyes and, with the warmth of the setting sun and the purring cat, was able to fall asleep.

 

His heart pounding, Don struggled towards wakefulness, a weight on his chest holding him down.The weight meowed and jumped off, but Don still struggled with vague nightmares of Will’s blood on his hands, Min screaming in his face that he’d killed her son, Will’s body at his feet, Will’s eyes opening to show blood-red pupils.

Don sat up with a gasp and reached for his gun.It wasn’t there.The door rattled again and he heard, “But where is Charlie?”

_Nena._ He was at his family’s house, had fallen asleep on the couch.They were all just dreams.

Not all dreams … _Will!_ With another gasp, Don grabbed his cellphone and checked it.No one had called, no voice mails.But could he trust that the watch nurse would remember?

The front door swung open and Colby came inside.He started when he saw Don then smiled wryly, “Should have known you’d be here.”

Nena came running over to Don.“Unka Don!” she said and hugged him like she hadn’t seen him earlier today.He checked his watch and saw he’d slept for seven hours. _Dammit!_

“Wherez Unka Wiw?” Nena asked.“I went to sleep at Martina’s!”

“He’s still in the hospital,” Don said, rubbing his eyes.“Where I should be.”

“But I wanna show him how I ride my bicyka!Whenz he coming home?”

“Honey,” Colby said, coming up behind Nena.“We talked about this, remember?Uncle Will is very sick and he’s resting at the hospital until he gets better.”

“But _when_?” Nena asked.

“I don’t know,” Don said, setting her aside and getting to his feet.

“Did you get something to eat?”Colby demanded.

“Yes, mother,” Don said with a sideways smile.

“Can I go see Unka Wiw?” Nena asked.

“Tomorrow, honey,” Colby said.“It’s so far past your bedtime that it’s almost getting up time.”

“O-kay,” Nena said.“Then we can go see Uncle Wiw now!”

“No such luck,” Colby chuckled.“Now upstairs with you.Change into your pajamas and brush your teeth and I’ll be up to tuck you in bed.”

Nena frowned but gave Don another hug and trudged up the stairs.Monster gave Don one last leg rub and trotted after her.

Don turned to Colby.

“No change,” Colby said before Don could ask.“I left there about forty-five minutes ago.”

Don nodded and looked around for his shoes for a moment, until he realized he was still wearing them.He stood up and went to the gun safe.

“I need to stay here with Nena,” Colby said.“But in the morning, I’ll be back at the hospital.I’m gonna drop Nena off at the office to hang out with Megan, if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Don said, sliding his gun into its holster.

Colby reached out and gripped Don on the shoulder.Don met his eyes and squeezed Colby’s hand.There was really nothing to say.Colby released him and headed for bed.Don hurried to his car to return to Will.


	30. Ficlet: Feel Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs reassuring.
> 
> Note: This ficlet, like the whole story of Undercover, was originally written in 2007. (Why I mention this will be apparent by the end of this ficlet.)

**Title:** Feel Me **  
**Characters: Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Charlie needs reassuring.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warning: Slash, M/M**  
****A/N:**** This takes place during Part 23 of my Don/Will WIP [Undercover](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/56455.html).  Thanks to my betas.

**Feel Me—** ****

Colby was sitting next to Will, talking with Cindi about wrestling, when Charlie moved his chair closer to Colby.He inched it closer still as Colby talked about college wrestling matches.By the time Cindi was telling Colby about how she’d gone to high school wrestling matches as a teenager because she’d had a terrible crush on a wrestler, Charlie had practically climbed into Colby’s lap.

Colby looked at Charlie, who was now attached to his left arm and leg, and asked, “Charlie?What’s wrong?”

Charlie mumbled something and Colby had to lift Charlie’s face from where it was buried in his shoulder.Charlie looked pale and tense.

“What’s wrong?” Colby repeated.

Charlie tried for bravado.“How can you ask that when Will’s in a coma?” 

Silently, Colby waited.That never failed to get Charlie talking.

Charlie’s lower lip trembled and he said at last, “That could be you.”

“You mean in the hospital?” Colby asked quietly.“Angel, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know,” Charlie said and buried his face back in Colby’s shoulder. 

Exhaling noisily, Colby began prying Charlie from his arm.“We’re gonna take a walk,” he said to Cindi.

Cindi nodded sympathetically.

“C’mon, Charlie” Colby said, gently pulling Charlie to his feet.“Let’s go for a walk.”

Charlie didn’t protest and Colby nodded to Alan, who was reading the paper, and Amy, who was reading a genetics journal she’d brought.Colby steered Charlie out the door and shut it behind him.

“Everything going okay?” Megan asked.

“Much better now that _she_ is gone,” Colby said fervently.“Man, I don’t know how Will survived.”

Megan gave him a sad smile, like she knew how Will had survived and it wasn’t a pleasant story.

Colby didn’t ask.He didn’t really want to know.Instead, he said, “How long you on duty?”

“Four hour shifts, as you know.So another two hours.”

“Then it’s my turn again?”

“No,” Megan said.“We didn’t put you in the rotation.”

“What?” he snapped.“Why didn’t—”

“You’re family,” she said.“You should be inside the room, not out here.”

Colby opened his mouth to protest then shut it again.He gave her an embarrassed half-hug and took Charlie’s hand. 

“We’re going on a walk,” he said.“Anything I can get you?”

“Coffee would be lovely,” Megan said.

“You got it.”Colby twined his fingers through Charlie’s and they walked down the hallway and around a corner.

After a minute of quiet walking, Charlie said, “I know we’ve talked about it, but I can’t stop thinking about what if it was you in that bed, all hooked up to those machines.”

“But it’s not,” Colby reminded him gently.

“But it could be …” 

“I thought you ran all the numbers and found that I was more likely to be in a serious car accident than shot on the job?”

“I know but—”

“And that it didn’t make sense to worry about me every time I got in a car?”

“I know,” Charlie sighed.“I know all these things.It’s like I can say I shouldn’t be worried, but I am, anyway.It’s very frustrating.”

Colby released Charlie’s hand and put his arm around Charlie’s shoulders instead.It was a source of endless frustration to Charlie that he couldn’t always rule his feelings with his intellect.Since they’d been together, Charlie had seemed to be slowly accepting that the mind, even his extraordinary one, couldn’t always be rationalized into submission.

Suddenly, Colby knew what Charlie needed.He was trying to debate with Charlie intellectually, when what Charlie needed was a visceral argument, a line of reasoning that went straight to Charlie’s unconscious.Colby had only ever found one way to reach that part of Charlie.Colby patted his back pocket and, yes, he was prepared.Thank God he’d just put on the nearest pair of jeans when Don had called.

Spotting a supply closet, Colby moved away from Charlie and checked the knob.It opened to reveal a decent-sized room that could be locked from the inside. _Perfect._

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked, nervously looking around.

Colby turned on the light in the closet, pulled Charlie in, and locked the door behind them.

Before Charlie could voice a protest, Colby took Charlie’s face between his hands and kissed him hard.Charlie’s lips parted in surprise and Colby drove his tongue between them.

Colby pushed Charlie back, against a rack of linens, at an angle that forced Charlie to hold on to the rack to stay standing.Colby kissed Charlie’s cheek and ear and chin, nipping as he went.

“I don’t think,” Charlie gasped.“That this is right with Will so—”

“I’m never going to leave you,” Colby said against Charlie’s skin and laid a line of kisses down Charlie’s neck.Pulling Charlie up, he yanked off Charlie’s shirt then pushed Charlie back against the rack.“Not for any reason, even getting shot.” 

“How can you know?” Charlie said breathlessly as Colby pulled off his own shirt then rubbed his bare chest against Charlie’s.He reached around to cup Charlie’s ass.

“Don’t argue with me,” Colby said.“Don’t talk at all.Just feel me, here with you.”

Charlie’s body was tense, rigid, and Colby didn’t think it was the surroundings.They’d had sex in a number of strange places over the time they’d been together and Charlie might be uncomfortable at first but he always forgot about anything else when they got going.And usually when Colby was aggressive in sex, Charlie quickly became pliable, loving to be dominated.

The tension wasn’t leaving Charlie though. _I’ll just have to try harder._

Colby ran his fingernails down Charlie’s bare chest, creating goose bumps.He leaned in and claimed Charlie’s mouth again.With one knee, Colby opened up Charlie’s legs and pushed his thigh against Charlie’s groin.He rocked his leg while his fingers pulled firmly on Charlie’s nipples.

Charlie moaned softly, beginning to relax, but there was still a long way to go.Charlie tried to move one hand from the rack to touch Colby but he wobbled and immediately grabbed it again.

Smiling at Charlie’s frustration, Colby unbuttoned Charlie’s jeans and pulled down the zipper.He slid his hand inside, stroking Charlie’s cock through his underwear.He took Charlie’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged on it.He teased Charlie that way for a moment then abruptly released him.Charlie swayed, blinking.Colby took Charlie’s jeans and underwear and yanked them down his legs until they were at Charlie’s ankles.Kneeling on those clothes so Charlie couldn’t move, Colby licked Charlie’s balls as he stroked Charlie’s cock.He took each of Charlie’s balls into his mouth, tugging on them then flicking his tongue over the sweet spot on the back of his balls.He ran one finger of his free hand up and down Charlie’s cleft, paying special attention to the spot right behind Charlie’s balls.

Charlie’s cock was hard and throbbing in Colby’s hand and Charlie’s breath short when Colby leaned back and got to his feet.Charlie’s face was flushed with arousal, his lower lip between his own teeth.His curls were messy from where he’d been rubbing his head against the linens, as his only outlet for the sensations Colby was giving him.

While admiring his flushed lover, Colby got the pre-lubricated condom out of his back pocket.He unbuttoned his own jeans, shoved them down to his thighs, and rolled the condom down over his hard cock.Charlie turned around and stood braced against the linen rack, waiting for him.Colby never got tired of this view of the professor – vulnerable, wanton, and his.

Colby slid his hands around Charlie’s neck and tightened them.“Focus on me, Charlie,” he said, his voice a low rumble.“Feel your powerlessness.Feel your life in my hands.”Swallowing hard, Charlie shivered with pleasure, like Colby knew he would.

Keeping one hand around Charlie’s throat, Colby pinched his way down the sensitive skin of Charlie’s back.Charlie gasped and arched into his touch. _Be present, be with me,_ Colby willed silently.He continued downward and pinched Charlie’s ass and upper thighs.Charlie whimpered, pushing into his hands.

Colby swiped some lubricant from his condom then warmed and loosened Charlie’s asshole.Charlie squirmed against him, voicelessly begging him to hurry.Colby’s hand around Charlie’s throat tightened slightly and Charlie instantly stilled, though he fairly vibrated with arousal.

With his free hand, Colby lined his cock up with Charlie’s hole.He shoved himself in with one slick thrust.Charlie cried out, a cry of pain trailing off into a moan of pleasure.

Colby wrapped one arm around Charlie’s chest and took Charlie’s cock in his other hand.He wrapped one leg around Charlie’s, pulling Charlie tight against his body, until he was touching him as much as possible. ****

“Do you feel me, Charlie?” Colby murmured against Charlie’s cheek.“Do you feel me inside you and all around you?”

“Cole,” Charlie whimpered softly.

“I will always be here,” Colby promised, his voice husky.“Always yours.Feel me with you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Charlie said and finally, finally, melted against him.

“Good boy,” Colby said warmly.He stroked slowly out then hard in again, lifting Charlie to his tiptoes.

Charlie moaned in approval, his body trembling against Colby’s.

“Yes, baby, yes,” Colby groaned, Charlie’s surrender all the sweeter for the delay.

Colby jerked firmly on Charlie’s cock and rode Charlie hard toward orgasm.He held back until he felt Charlie start to shake then joined with him.Colby sucked roughly on Charlie’s bare shoulder as he emptied himself inside Charlie’s sweet ass.Charlie’s cock spasmed in Colby’s hand and Colby felt hot cum gush over his fingers.He felt complete and utterly connected to Charlie at that moment, and had to admit that pulling Charlie into the closet hadn’t just been for Charlie’s sake.Colby had needed reassuring, too.

“I feel you, too, Angel,” Colby murmured, cradling the warm, spent body of his lover.“I feel you, too.Never leave me and I’ll never leave you.”

Sighing happily, Charlie reached one hand back to stroke Colby’s cheek.“Okay,” he said.“A deal.”

After cleaning themselves up and making sure they hadn’t left any obvious evidence in the supply closet, Colby opened the door and peeked out.No one was in sight, so they scooted out of the closet and shut it behind them, smiling at each other like naughty schoolboys.

They stopped by the coffee machine and got coffee the way Megan liked it.Charlie carried it carefully while Colby kept his arm around Charlie’s shoulders.

As they came down the hall toward Megan, a grin broke out on her face. When they got to her and Charlie handed her the coffee, she said, “I’m surprised you remembered.”

Charlie blushed, but Colby grinned back at Megan and said, “I needed to have a little conversation with Charlie’s unconscious.”

Megan gave a bark of laughter.“Now that’s one I haven’t heard before.”

Charlie ducked his head more, his face glowing.

“You two better go into the bathroom and tidy up,” Megan said, shaking her head with amusement.“Wouldn’t be fair to everyone else in Will’s room.”

“Good idea,” Colby said and dragged Charlie down the hall to the bathroom.Charlie did have a way of looking ‘just fucked.’Colby adored that look, but Megan was right that it wasn’t fair to the others.He opened the bathroom door and went to the sink.

“Before we clean up …” Charlie said, pushing Colby against the bathroom counter.His kiss was tender, sweet, and Colby looked at him in worry.Was he still thinking about losing Colby?

Instead, Charlie said something that almost knocked Colby to the floor.

“I wish I could marry you,” Charlie said softly.

Colby grabbed onto the counter to keep himself upright.“Really?” was all he could manage.

“Yeah,” Charlie said, with a smile for Colby’s surprise.“Then no one like Will’s mom could come between us.”

“Are y-you asking me to marry you?” Colby stammered.

Charlie grinned, his eyes dancing. “Yeah, Colby, I guess – No, I _know_ I am.Will you marry me?”

“Hell, yes,” Colby gasped.“But we can’t, even in California.”

“Not yet, maybe not for a long time,” Charlie said. “But just consider it in abeyance until we can.”

“Wow,” Colby said, his whole body trembling with shock.“You really mean that?”

Charlie raised his eyebrows.“Now who needs convincing?”

Colby yanked Charlie close and covered his face and neck with kisses until Charlie laughed with delight.

“I guess that will really make you a boywife,” Colby said against Charlie’s hair.

Charlie chuckled.“Guess so.”

“I love you so much, Dr. Charles Edward Eppes,” Colby murmured.

“I love you back, Special Agent Colby Granger,” Charlie responded warmly.Then, in a different tone of voice, “Hey, do you have a middle name?”

“Yup,” Colby said.

Charlie pulled away so he could see Colby’s face.“What is it?”

Colby shook himself, trying to somehow get his feet back to Earth.“Not telling.”

“I’ll just look it up,” Charlie said with a smile and shrug.“So you might as well tell me.”

“Not in my official record,” Colby said, his heart rate gradually returning to normal.

“No?” Charlie said.“Why not?”

“I’m a man of mystery,” Colby grinned.

“Hmm,” Charlie said, cocking one eyebrow.“It’s gonna have to be on our marriage license.”

Colby’s heart gave another happy skip, just when he was getting it calmed.Colby gave Charlie a mock glare.“You show me a marriage license and I’ll tell you my full name.”

“I have mad research skills,” Charlie warned.

“Bring it on, Research Boy,” Colby laughed.Charlie was getting that light in his eyes that said he’d found an interesting problem.

Colby kissed him on the nose then pushed him gently away so Colby could put his clothes in better order.Charlie also straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.Colby wet a paper towel and pressed it to Charlie’s face, cooling the flush that was the most telling.Colby checked himself out in the mirror and decided that he just looked a bit more relaxed than earlier.Not too odd for a walk with one’s fiancé.

Colby grinned and linked his arm through Charlie’s, then he remembered why they were in the hospital.“Angel, let’s not mention this someday-married thing to anyone until Will is better, ok?It would be mean to Don to tell him now.”

Charlie sobered and nodded.“Yeah.When Will’s better.”

Colby and Charlie shared a kiss then they left the bathroom to head back to Will’s bedside.

 


	31. Chapter 24: Reflexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's temper is discussed and a new doctor visits.

 

**Part 24 – Reflexes**

Agent Eno was standing at Will’s door when Don got back to the hospital.Don had known Eno in Albuquerque and trusted him completely.David and Megan had made a good choice, adding Eno to the security rotation.

Don nodded a greeting to Eno and opened the door to Will’s room. 

Cindi was sitting at Will’s side, reading the sports section out loud, adding wry comments from her inside knowledge.Amy and Charlie were sitting on the spare bed, deep in some animated conversation that would probably go right over Don’s head.Alan was working on the newspaper’s crossword puzzle, his eyeglasses perched on his nose.

Alan looked up with a smile.“You look a lot better.” 

“Sleep, leftovers and some cat time,” Don said, walking straight to Will’s side.

He put his hand on Will’s and sat next to him. 

Setting down her paper, Cindi gave him a welcoming smile.Amy turned toward Don, though Charlie was still talking to her.

“Any change?” Don asked. 

“You know the nurse would have called you,” Cindi chided gently.

“I know,” Don said with a shrug.He leaned over and kissed Will’s cool cheek.“I’m back, _aein_.Monster misses you.” 

“Cats aren’t supposed to miss people,” Cindi said.

“Monster rarely does what cats are supposed to do,” Don smiled.“He slept with me.He’s never done that before.” 

“Animals can be very sensitive,” Alan said.

Don snapped his fingers, startling Charlie who seemed to just realize Don had arrived. 

Don said, “Before I forget again – and before Will has the chance to prep you – I wanted to ask you and your sister what ‘aein’ means.”

Cindi and Amy looked at each other.“You call him that, and you don’t know what it means?” 

“Well,” Don said with a wry smile.“I know what _Will_ tells me it means.Doesn’t mean that’s true.”

Will’s sisters laughed. 

“He knows Will too well,” Cindi said.

“It’s the sound for ‘love’ plus the sound for ‘person,’” Amy said.“So lover or sweetheart or something like that.” 

“Oh good,” Don said with relief.“I’m glad I haven’t been calling him ‘ugly monkey’ all this time.”

Cindi chuckled.“Though that might also be appropriate.” 

“Some days,” Don said, brushing a hair from Will’s forehead.“But not today.”

Cindi’s face sobered and she nodded. 

“Well,” Alan said, putting his crossword puzzle aside. “It’s time for me to take my break.”

“Dad’s taken Dr. Jones’s advice seriously,” Charlie said with a grimace.“He’s made up a schedule that makes sure everyone gets sleep and food.” 

“There are always at least two people with Will,” Alan said, holding up a sheet of paper.“In a twenty-four hour period, everyone has to get at least six hours sleep, two meals, and one shower.”

“Oh, a shower,” Don mumbled.“Knew I forgot something.” 

“I noticed,” Cindi said with an exaggerated sniff.“Will won’t have to hear you to know you’re here.”

“Very funny,” Don said, but he enjoyed Cindi’s sense of humor.It reminded him of Will. 

“So I’ll be back at about eight-thirty, nine o’clock.Cindi should leave at four and be back about eleven.Amy—”

“Dad,” Charlie said, “we went over all of this.And I’m sure we can read your schedule if we forget.” 

“Okay,” Alan warned.“But I better not see some of you here when I get back!”

“Go get some sleep, Dad,” Don said.“You’re not used to these all-nighters.” 

“Oh, really?” Alan said with a hint of reproach.“You have no idea how many nights I stay up, worrying about you or your brother or Will, Colby, David, Megan and even Larry.”

Don winced.“Yeah, I know.” 

Alan nodded, point won, and left.

“Your dad is a total sweetheart,” Cindi said. 

“Just don’t break a window in the house,” Charlie said.

“Or spill paint in the living room,” Don added. 

“Or blow up the dishwasher with a science experiment.”

“Or shoot holes in your bedroom wall with a BB gun.” 

“Or write equations in permanent marker on the living room table.”

“Or throw your brother through the back door screen.” 

“Or ‘correct’ the angle of the garage roof with a big sheet of plywood.”

“Or jump off the roof into a pile of leaves.” 

Amy and Cindi were laughing and looking between them.

“Lots of adventures!” Amy said. 

“We’ve had good times at that house,” Don grinned.“It’s weird but nice to still be able to go there as a grown-up.”

Charlie nodded.“But I didn’t see you ponying up the money when Dad wanted to sell.” 

“C’mon,” Don said.“On my salary?You’re the grant-attracting machine.”

Charlie lifted his chin and said smugly, “True.” 

Don rolled his eyes and reached for the bag he’d brought.“How about we do some Trivial Pursuit cards?Will is gonna want to give us the correct answer so much, he’ll wake up.”

That got him weak smiles and they settled in to ask each other trivia questions.  
 

Cindi had been sent home to sleep and it was almost Amy’s turn to leave when an unfamiliar doctor opened the door.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Freed.I’m here to test Will’s reflexes.I’d appreciate it if you waited outside for a few minutes.” 

They nodded and got up to go when the doctor asked, “Oh, is one of you his wife or parent?”

“Significant other,” Don said stiffly. 

The doctor nodded.“Fine.Just someone who won’t be uncomfortable seeing Will naked, and vice versa.I’d like an extra pair of hands.”

“Sure,” Don said.He caught Charlie’s arm and said quietly, “After he leaves, give me a few minutes with Will alone?” 

Charlie nodded and patted his hand.

The reflex test was painful for Don to watch, which was no surprise since the doctor was testing Will’s pain reflexes.The doctor nodded approval when Will’s leg withdrew slightly when the doctor gave it electrical stimulus.Tears came to Don’s eyes just seeing that small movement.It could just be automatic, Will could still be a vegetable, but it was movement nonetheless.The doctor tested many locations with pinpricks and stimulation, and noted it in his chart.After a half-hour of prodding, Dr. Freed declared that Will’s pain responses were quite promising and that he’d be back later to test hot and cold reactions. 

The doctor left and Don was alone with Will for the first time in almost twenty-four hours.He smoothed the blanket over Will’s body and took Will’s right hand between both of his.Will’s skin was so cool.That was just wrong.Since the first moment Don had met him, Will had radiated heat, light, energy.He’d never met someone so intense, so alive.To see Will like this, cold and withdrawn, was a crime against the universe.If only there was someone Don could arrest.

Don used his few minutes to tell Will he loved him, shed a few tears, and beg him to wake.Then he wiped his face, took a deep breath, and let the others back into the room.

 


	32. Drabble: Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will becomes aware.

 

**Waking—** ****

Will woke slowly and took inventory.He could hear the hum of machines, could feel clips and tubes attached to his body, clothing against his skin.However, he couldn’t make his eyelids open.Will tried to lift his hand to see if he was blindfolded, but his hand didn’t respond.He sent urgent messages to every muscle in his body, but nothing moved.He was completely and utterly paralyzed.

He panicked then, screaming silently in the prison of his skull.He screamed and screamed until the blackness claimed him.

  


Will woke again.Nothing had changed – no, he could feel his right hand being held between two warm hands, hear a beloved voice.

“—really a menace with that needle,” Don was saying.“I wanted to shoot him when he jabbed your foot like that.Sadistic bastard.”Don squeezed his hand.“He said your pain responses were very promising, though.”

Don’s casual tone suddenly broke down, revealing a voice that was strained and frightened.“I love you, Will.Please wake up …”

Will felt Don’s forehead rest on his arm.He listened to soft sniffling and felt two hot tears on his skin.His heart ached and he focused all of his energy on making just one finger move, a sign for Don that he was still here, still with him.Nothing happened.

After a moment, Don lifted his head and took a shuddering breath.He wiped his tears from Will’s skin.

Don patted Will’s arm and his voice returned to the conversational tone.“The doctor said he’d return later to test your temperature reactions.If he comes in here with ice and red hot pokers, I’ll boot him back to—”

Knowing the pain hidden underneath that casual tone was too much and Will let himself slide back into unconsciousness.

 


	33. Chapter 25: Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don witnesses a turning point.

**Title:** Undercover, Part 25  
 **Characters:** Don/Will, Various **  
Rating:** FRMA, R **  
Summary:** Will and Don go undercover together.  
Part 25 - Turning Point  
Don witnesses a turning point.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:**** Thanks to my betas.  


 

Part 25 – Turning Point

The day crawled by.People came and went according to his father’s schedule.Don was sent to the hospital cafeteria around 3pm.He checked in with Megan, but their mole hadn’t sent any more emails.Two more FBI agents came and took their turn.Both were former co-workers of Megan’s and he trusted her instincts on them.

Out loud, he read a chapter from Will’s book on how the brain processes words, but kept losing his place as he wondered what was going on in Will’s brain at that moment.Was he listening?Or was Don just reading to the shell of the man he loved?

He gave up on the book and picked up the day’s newspaper and read the Local section to Will, instead.

Amy and Charlie were getting on like a house on fire, no surprise.They were both geeks, academics.Colby normally would be showing a little jealousy, but he just watched Charlie with an odd little smile on his face.Don tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t expect everyone else’s relationship to be on hold just because his was, but envy for Charlie and Colby’s romance sent Don out to pace the halls several times.But he always rushed back, afraid that Will would wake up and he wouldn’t be there.

Alan was reading to Will when David came in for guard duty.He was also dropping off Nena.

“She’s been getting more upset all day,” David told Colby and Don as Nena went to Will’s bedside.Alan stood up and announced that his throat was sore and he was going to head to dinner a few minutes early.He asked Nena if she wanted to eat with him, but she was fixated on Will, standing by the head of his bed and staring at his face with wide eyes.Alan shrugged and left for dinner.

“She didn’t understand why Uncle Don and Daddy weren’t at the office with me and Megan,” David continued.

“Unka Wiw!Unka Wiw!” Nena said, shaking Will’s arm.

“Just talk to him, sweetie,” Colby quickly said.

“It’s okay,” Don said.“It’s good for us to touch him.Just don’t shake any tubes loose.” 

Nena leaned down and talked into Will’s ear.

David sighed. “She’s been bothering us since lunch that she needs to be with Uncle Will, because he’s sick.We held out as long as we could.”

“Thanks, but she’ll be fine here,” Don said with a small smile. _Cats and kids.They understand more than we think they do._

David handed over the big bag of things that Colby had packed in the morning to keep Nena distracted at the office.Some crayons spilled out and they were a minute collecting them again from underneath chairs and cabinets.When the crayons were recaptured and David went out for guard duty, Don looked over at Will and his throat tightened with emotion.Nena had taken her beloved stuffed dinosaur, Rocko, and tucked him under Will’s arm.

Following Don’s gaze, Colby smiled.He went over to Nena and sat down, pulling Nena onto his lap.

“I’m sure that Rocko will help Uncle Will sleep,” Colby said affectionately.“But do you think that you’ll be able to sleep tonight without him?”

Nena nodded firmly then started chatting with Colby about her day.Don sat down in a nearby chair and listened with one ear.If only Will _was_ sleeping.That would mean real brain activity.That would mean that when he finished with the sleep cycle he’d wake up.

Don sighed and began looking through Will’s books for something that wouldn’t require him to think too much.

The day turned into evening and they began to settle into a routine.Don both looked forward to and dreaded when he’d be sent away for his required sleep period.Nena was quite unhappy when she was made to go home with Charlie.Colby had to promise her that she could spend the next day at the hospital.And also remind her that Monster was left home alone, also worrying about Will.

 

The room was quiet as Don took a drink of water to soothe his throat.Alan was back to working on his crossword puzzle, Colby was reading the paper, and Cindi had her tongue between her teeth, silently arguing with some knitting she’d brought from home.

Don set down his glass and glanced at Will before returning to the book he was reading out loud.

He could have missed it.He could have been looking away or down at the book.Don could have missed it, but he didn’t.

Will’s eyes opened.

They didn’t open very wide, just dark slits, but there was light behind them, awareness.Don’s breath lodged in his chest, his heart pounded, his fingers dug into the pages of his book.Will’s eyes looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment, then slowly slid sideways until he was looking straight at Don.The muscles of Will’s mouth twitched, like he was trying to smile, then his eyes closed.

“Oh!” Don finally managed.

“What?” Alan and Cindi asked urgently.

“What’s wrong?” Colby asked, on his feet, ready to dash for the doctor.

“He, he,” Don said, dropping the book and grabbing Will’s hand.“He looked at me!I think he knew me!”

Gasps of surprise and delight echoed around him, but Don only had eyes for Will.Was it just wishful thinking or did Will’s hand seem warmer?

“I’m here, babe,” Don said softly. “Did you see me?I’m right here.”

The door opened and Dr. Jones came in, looking excited. 

“His eyes opened!” Alan exclaimed.“He recognized Don!”

Dr. Jones nodded enthusiastically, examining the readouts from all the machines though Don knew that she had the same data at the monitoring station.

After an agonizing moment, she turned to them with a flourish and announced, “He’s asleep!”

Cindi gasped, “He’s out of the coma?”

“Not yet,” Dr. Jones said.“But it’s a big step.If it’s true sleep, he should wake in ten or twelve hours.Don’t expect him to be normal and alert at once, though.By ‘awake’ I mean he’ll have awake brain patterns, not that he’ll be talking and walking and asking for dinner.”

Excited chatter filled the room and Alan gave Dr. Jones a hug.She said something about keeping their expectations in check, but everyone was too happy to take note.

Don sat in his chair next to Will's bed and let the conversation swirl around him.  He looked at Will's hand between his and then at Will's book lying on the floor, where he'd dropped it.  The page Don had been reading was ripped in half.  Don grinned, his heart bubbling with joy. Will was gonna kill him.  



	34. Drabble: Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nena tries to convince Will to wake up.

**Bargaining—**

“Unka Wiw, Unka Wiw!” said a young voice, shaking his arm.Will swam slowly up to semi-consciousness, which was all he could manage right now.He did his habitual inventory but still the only things which worked were his ears.That and the touch sensation on his upper body.

“Just talk to him, sweetie,” a man’s voice said.

“It’s okay,” said another man’s voice.This voice was rough, worn-out and tugged at Will’s memory. “It’s good for us to touch him.Just don’t shake any tubes loose.” 

_Don._ With that name, a flood of images and emotions came back, reminding Will about the world he lived in.The other man in the room was Colby and the little girl persistently shaking his arm was Nena.

“Unka Wiw,” Nena said.“If you wake up, I wiw be very good!”A pause.“I wiw clean my room and put aw my toys away.”Another pause.“I show you how I ride my bicycka.”A longer pause and Will imagined the frown on Nena’s face as she thought hard.“I play hideunseek as much as you want.”The longest pause yet then Nena leaned closer.“If you wake up, I ev’n wiw eat stinky cabbage.”

_Kimchi_.Will chuckled internally. _Quite an offer._ He tried briefly to open his eyes or move a finger, but he was so very tired.He began to fade back into unconsciousness.

Will felt his left arm being lifted and placed around something plush and lumpy.“I leave Rocko with you, ‘kay?He keep you company and maybe Unka Don could rest for a minute, ‘kay?”

Nena patted his hand.“Daddy said you were sleeping to get better.But I miss you and Monster misses you and Unka Don really misses you, so sleep faster, ‘kay?”

_It’s a deal._

__


	35. Ficlet: Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Will experienced during his coma.

Will remembered.Or was it dreamed?Imagined.Thought.Hoped.Feared.He didn’t think people in comas could dream.Wait, if he was aware that he was in a coma, could he be in a coma?

The people around him talked about comas.Or maybe he dreamed they did.Some of his memories had to be dreams, or nightmares.Don with blood-covered hands.Don’s tears on his skin.Don would never let himself cry, would he?Even for Will?

Will didn’t know why he was broken, trapped inside his body.The voices talked about a mole in the DEA.All Will could remember was Don swimming, his body cutting through the water with smooth, firm strokes.The taste, the taste of … No, it was gone.

Don said he would change Will’s diaper and post a guard at his door.What a weird thing to say.Cindi told him to fight, fight for Don’s sake.Will tried to fight but the enemy was so nebulous and he was so tired.Alan said something about Larry and a wine cork.Charlie … he had no idea what Charlie was talking about but that wasn’t unusual.

Then there were more voices, familiar, all around him, cradling him.He relaxed to their well-known rhythms.

Jerkedback to painful awareness by a recognized but unloved voice – his mother.Things grew more fractured.Alan reading.Nena chasing a dog.Football.Amy asking about Cloud Ten.Min sounding smug.Charlie shouting.Min angry, demanding.

_You aren’t family.You have no legal right to be here.Get out._

_My boy._

Nightmares, dreams, impossible realities.

Quiet.

Charlie and email.Café, stakeout, mole.Shedding blood to replace Will’s.

Don was gone.He went to Newport Beach?Don was gone too long.But Alan, Charlie, and Colby were there.Not thrown out.Cindi, Amy too.His family together with his family.Scheduling their sleep and meals around being with him.

Don came back at last.Monster missed him?Will had also jumped off the roof into a pile of leaves.Adams was the first president to live in the White House.

Pain, mostly remote but some sharp spikes that made him want to scream. 

A brief moment of real wakefulness. _Don…_ Don was gripping Will’s hand and the fear in his voice broke Will’s heart. _I love you too, Don.Just hold on.I’m working on it._ The effort to communicate with Don knocked him back into the darkness and he could hear nothing for a long while.

Another moment of wakefulness, longer this time.Nena, shaking him, bargaining with him.Rocko tucked under his arm, he lay awake for a few moments, listening to the voices.His parents didn’t seem to be there anymore.He didn’t feel guilty for being glad.Well, just a little guilty.Nena was talking to Colby about spending the day at the office.David was talking to Don about surveillance on the mole.They’d found out who it was or did they just suspect?Will hoped Don wouldn’t do anything stupid.Or at least he’d wait until Will could join him in being stupid.As his wakefulness faded, Will prayed that the longer period was a sign he was improving.

Light – sudden, bright, painful.His eyes, they were open!He could see white, a ceiling.He wanted, needed, _had to_ see Don.Too many of Will’s memories, dreams, had Don covered with blood, tears, bandages, pain, despair.Will struggled to move his eyes and Don rose into view.Don’s face was pale, worry lines drawn dark.But he wasn’t a phantom, a hallucination.He was here.He was alive.He was safe.Nothing else mattered.

Will smiled and slid into a dreamless sleep.


	36. Chapter 26: A Drink of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tries to communicate with Will.

 

**Part 26 – A Drink of Water**

Don found it much easier to leave the hospital for his scheduled rest time that night.Will had woken up and seen him, known he was there and okay, so he didn’t need to worry about that anymore.He’d need to talk to Dr. Jones about what to expect next, but right now he was just happy to go to the family house and see Monster.

“Will’s getting better,” he reassured Monster as he came in the door.“You’ll be able to see him … Oh, sometime soon.”

Monster had to be content with that, and a piece of cheese.Don took a quick shower, put on some fresh clothes and borrowed some deodorant.He went down to the couch to find Monster waiting there for him.Monster lay on Don’s chest again while Don slept.Don found the cuddling quite nice and enjoyed it while he could.In general, he was glad that Monster wasn’t clingy, but at the moment, Don felt bereft, missing the casual, warm touches he shared with Will.

Charlie woke him up hours later by tossing his briefcase onto the kitchen table.Don sat up, blinking.

“Sheesh, Chuck,” Don grumbled.“Could you be louder?”

“Hey, Don,” Charlie said.“It’s my house, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Don said, rubbing his eyes then checking his watch.Time to get back to the hospital.He was supposed to eat too, so he’d pick up a burger on the way.He sat up and began putting on his shoes.

“I heard about Will, though!”Charlie said with a big grin.“Great news!”

“Yes, it is,” Don said, returning his grin.“A big step, the doctor said.I’m hoping to get back before he wakes up again.”

“Very cool,” Charlie said happily.“I’ll see you at the hospital later.I need to get Nena to bed.”

“Okay, see you later,” Don said.

Charlie moved off towards the stairs, a thoughtful expression taking over his face.Don would bet money that Charlie was trying to remember the “putting Nena to bed” checklist.Don smiled at the shear normality of the situation and finished getting his stuff together.

Monster rubbed against his legs.“Sorry,” he said.“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to wait a while to see Will.I’ll tell him that you’re thinking of him, though.”

 

Will was still asleep when Don got to the hospital, at least according to the monitors and Dr. Jones.It was hard for Don to tell the difference between coma and sleep by looking at him, but his skin was warmer to the touch.

Dr. Jones had relaxed the ‘always talking so Will can hear’ rule, saying Will was getting real rest now.Amy and Cindi were chatting in the corner, the gist of the conversation seeming to be about why Amy and her fiancé, Austin, still hadn’t set a wedding date.Alan was dozing over his Sudoku book.Going to Will’s side, Don leaned over and kissed Will’s forehead.

“Oh, hey,” Alan said, sitting up and blinking.

“Maybe you should go home, Dad,” Don said quietly.

“No, no.”Alan stood up and stretched.“I just need a brisk walk and a drink.”

“If you say so,” Don said.

Don waited until Alan got back, carrying a glass of water, before moving over to the small table and pulling out a folder that had been waiting for him.Don opened it with a sigh.It was his report for Sanchez.It had been drummed into his head since he’d joined the FBI that reports should be written as soon as possible, while the event was still fresh in the mind.Don didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget the events of that night.Well, as much as he remembered at the time.He still didn’t remember getting injured or how many shots he’d fired at John.He picked up a pen and got down to it.

 

An hour later, Don sat back and stretched his shoulders.He’d made a good start to the report.Maybe Will could help him ...if he remembered.What if he didn’t remember the case?What if he didn’t remember anything? _What if he doesn’t remember me?_ Sure, Don had believed Will had recognized him, but it could have been wishful thinking. _Well,_ Don thought as he looked over at Will. _If he doesn’t remember me, I’ll just have to introduce myself and hope he falls in love with me all over again._

Don closed the report folder and went to the side of Will’s bed, opposite where Alan was doing his puzzle again.Amy and Cindi had gone out to get some breakfast, or whatever meal you’d eat at 3AM.

Don took Will’s left hand in between both of his and rested his forehead against Will’s fingers.At least Will’s skin was warmer now.

Don felt movement in Will’s fingers and he jerked his head up.Will was looking at him, dark eyes alight with the intense soul behind them.

“Hey, babe,” Don said warmly.He reached over to touch Will’s cheek then hesitated.If Will didn’t remember him, a loving touch wouldn’t be welcome.

Will's mouth twitched.

“Do you … know who I am?” Don asked, his heart in his throat.

Will’s lips opened but nothing came out.His fingers twisted in agitation.

Don said, “Umm, blink twice for ‘yes’ and once for ‘no’.Do you know who I am?”

Blink … blink.

Don grinned, “Hey, _aein_ , welcome back.”

Blink blink.

Don stroked Will’s cheek and Will leaned lightly into the touch.Will’s eyes were locked on Don like a thirsty man sighting a cool, flowing fountain.

“God, I missed you,” Don said and squeezed Will’s hand hard.

They stared at each other for a long moment, drinking in the sight of the other.Don softly stroked Will’s hair.

Alan quietly cleared his throat, reminding Don he was sitting there.

“Welcome back, Will,” Alan said.

Will’s eyes shifted to the side and he slowly turned his head until he could see Alan.

“It’s good to see you awake,” Alan said, patting Will’s hand.“We’ve been worried.”

Blink.

“Oh, we haven’t been worried?” Alan said dryly.“No such luck.But you’re making huge progress.”

Blink.

“Yes, you are,” Alan said firmly.“It may not feel like it but Dr. Jones, that’s your doctor, is pleased as punch with your progress.”Alan looked up at Don and smiled.“I think she might want to write up Will’s quick recovery for a medical journal.”

Don grinned.“You want to be famous, Will?”

Blink blink.

Alan and Don chuckled.Alan took a drink from his cup of water.

Will lifted his free hand slightly towards Alan. 

“Do you want something?”Alan asked.

Will’s eyes fastened on Alan’s cup.

“Oh!You want water?”

Will gave a small head movement that could have been a nod.Alan slowly moved the cup forward in case he’d misinterpreted.He slid a hand behind Will’s head and put the cup to Will’s lips.Will took a few sips and leaned back with a sound that was both triumphant and exhausted.Will’s eyes moved back to Don.He was struggling to keep his eyelids open.

“It’s okay,” Don said tenderly.“You did good.You can rest more now.We’ll be here when you wake up again.”

Will’s lips tugged into the beginnings of a smile and his eyelids slid closed.Soon he was breathing deeply.

Don rubbed Will’s fingers against his cheek and pretended that his eyes were wet because he was tired.

Alan set the cup back down on the table and Don looked up, blinking quickly in case that moisture in his eyes might be misinterpreted.

Don nodded at the cup.“I remember when you did that with Mom,” he said quietly.

Alan gave him a sad smile.“I was thinking that same thing.”

Kissing Will’s fingers then laying his hand down on the bed, Don stood up.He came around the end of the bed and sat in the chair next to his father.

He self-consciously put his hand on his father’s knee.“I never really understood before what you went through with Mom, though I’m not saying I completely understand now.How did you survive?”

“It was a close thing,” Alan admitted.“But I had you two boys to worry about.Plus, I’d made her some promises and the least I could do was honor them.”

“To date again,” Don said.

“That and to help you two get through.”

“Get Charlie out of the garage,” Don said wryly.

“Yes, Charlie needed a lot of help to deal, but your mother was very worried about you, too.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you, Mr. Superman.”

Don grimaced.“I don’t think I’m Superman.”

“Maybe not, but you never think about yourself, just what others need.Your mom wanted me to help you to find a way to grieve …Which, I’m afraid, I never really did manage.”

Don let go of Alan’s knee and rubbed his own cheek.“I grieved.”

“Did you, Donny?”Alan asked softly.“Or did you just bury it deep inside?”

Don shrugged uncomfortably.“I don’t know.”

Alan sighed.“Yeah, I know what you mean.I think I’ve grieved and moved on then I get whacked upside the head with something like this, and I miss her so much.”

“Me too,” Don agreed.

They were quiet for a moment, watching Will sleep.

“Maybe you could talk with Will about it, when he’s better,” Alan said at last.“He’s one of the most articulate, self-aware men I’ve known.”

Don grimaced.“It’s a self-awareness that he got because of some brutal experiences.”

“I can imagine,” Alan said.“But he’s come through it a strong, capable, loving man.”

“Yeah,” Don said, and shook his head with a sort of wonder.“How do some people, like Will or Nena, live under such horrible influences but still come out okay?”

“A good question,” Alan said, “And one I can’t answer.I think your mother would say, ‘Don’t ask why, just enjoy the miracle of it.’”

Don smiled sadly.“That does sound like something she’d say.”

They heard the sound of voices out in the hall. Cindi and Amy were talking with Megan, who was on guard duty.

Alan said, suddenly brisk, “And you know what else she’d say?‘Alan, you’re not a young man any more.Go to bed.’I think I shall follow that advice.”

“She always did know what to say,” Don said.He stood and walked with Alan to the door to tell the others about Will’s latest breakthrough.


	37. Chapter 27: Rain then Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindi tells some stories then Charlie has a surprise.

 

**Part 27 – Rain then Sunshine**

Will slept through the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon.Amy had to leave for most of the day to deal with school demands.Charlie, Colby, and Nena were absent as well, and Don assumed they were also dealing with life, which, for some reason, continued outside Don’s little world of Will’s room.

It was hard for Don to believe that it was just Friday.It felt like weeks since Will had been shot.Weeks since he’d heard Will’s voice, felt his kiss.Don consciously brought the image to his mind of Will walking across the Richland’s motion-sensor minefield, reminding himself of the grace and athleticism that Will had once had – and would have again. 

So it was just Don and Cindi for most of the day, as Alan took Margaret’s ‘advice’ and got a full night’s worth of sleep.Don and Cindi talked about baseball for quite a while, but even they eventually ran out of things to say on that topic.With some coaxing, Don got Cindi to tell him stories about Will’s childhood.She painted a picture of a boy with an almost dual personality.At school, he had been an outgoing, confident jock, open and defiant about his homosexuality, a clever troublemaker and fiercely protective big brother.At home, he had been quiet and studious, withdrawn but polite, conscientious, and deferential to his parents - the image of the perfect son.It hurt Don to hear about Will’s ‘home’ personality, though he recognized some aspects of it that were part of the present, integrated Will, but Don loved to hear about the ‘school’ personality.Don thought he’d been a terror in high school, but Will had more than matched him.

“Oh, you’ll like this one.”Cindi said with a grin. “So Will played on the basketball team.And there was this big game, an away game.The other side’s crowd was taunting Will, calling him a fag and homo, and Will totally turned it around.He said, ‘you bet I’m gay,’ and started flirting with the opposing players.These big macho high school players got all flustered and out-of-sorts and Will’s team won.” 

“That sounds like my Will,” Don grinned.

“He was good at any sport he played.Now me?”Cindi said with a shake of her head.“I was a total wannabe jock.I loved sports but couldn’t play any of them for beans.I got a little bit better, especially at softball, but I was never the jock Will was.Will was always getting into fights with people who were making fun of me or wouldn’t let me play.” 

“Protective,” Don commented.

“ _Oh_ yeah. My sister Jenny – you know she’s between me and Will in age – she would basically pretend that she wasn’t related to either of us.Always got her own rides home from school.But I know Will got into fights about Jenny too, though, if someone said something about her reputation.” 

In fact, it seemed to Don that much of Will’s teenage years had been about fighting, a fact Will had managed to keep from his parents through deception, misdirection, and outright lies. _Good training for undercover work …_

After the fun stories were over, Cindi grew quiet and thoughtful. 

She looked away from Don, smoothing out Will’s blanket.“I only learned later about the teacher who … used Will.I tell myself that I was young, ignorant, and can’t expect myself to have noticed that something was wrong, but …”

She met Don’s eyes and her voice with thick with apology and guilt.“I should have figured it out.I could have—I might have …” 

Don reached over and took her hand.“You can’t think like that,” he said quietly.“You were a kid.And we weren’t really so aware of things like that as kids are nowadays.What could you have done, anyway?It was you against an authority figure, and your parents certainly wouldn’t have helped.”

“Still,” Cindi shook her head. “I should have known.Then Will got thrown out of the house and it was too late.”She squeezed Don’s hand, her eyes bright with tears.“Will was gone for _years_.No one seemed to care about that but me.Jenny was actually relieved, Amy was just a baby, and my parents …They let people believe that Will had gone to college overseas. 

“When he finally reappeared, I was in college myself on the East Coast.I drove all the way home to see him, in the middle of the semester.My parents were so mad at me, as if Will hadn’t just made his way out of Hell.All they cared about was that he was living with a man.”

Cindi’s fingers tightened painfully around Don’s as she stared at nothing.“God, Don, you should have seen him,” she whispered.“You wouldn’t have recognized him.He was a skeleton, his skin hanging on his body.His hair was shaved close to his head and he had this sort of twitchy, nervous energy that was totally not like him.And he said … he said he was much better.” 

Don silently held Cindi’s hand as she struggled to get her emotions under control. He handed her a tissue and she dried her tears.

“Now Will’s totally gonna call me a cry-baby,” Cindi said. 

“Probably,” Don agreed.

Cindi gave a wet chuckle.“You’re no help.” 

“Just standing in for Will,” Don said cheerfully.“Until he’s well enough to tease you himself.”

“Greaaat,” Cindi groaned. 

The mood lightened a little, Cindi stood up and stretched. “So, more Trivial Pursuit?”

“Just as long as we’re not keeping score,” Don said. “You’re almost as tough as Will is.And I can’t even be sure I’ll beat you on sports questions!” 

“Life’s tough when you’re competing with a Stevens,” Cindi said with a weak smile, and reached for the box of question cards.

 

Don and Cindi’s Trivia Pursuit game had degenerated into a spirited debate of the value of interleague play in Major League Baseball, when a noise from Will’s bed made them both turn. 

Will’s eyes were open and he grunted again.

Don and Cindi rushed to the side of the bed. 

“Are you in pain?” Cindi asked at the same time Don asked, “Should I call Dr. Jones?”

Will shook his head, moving with more vigor than he had the last time he’d awoken.Will continued to make grunting sounds, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. 

Finally, Will looked at Don and said, “—on.”His voice was gravelly and barely above a whisper, but beautiful.He breathed out in triumph.

“Will!” Don said, delighted that Will’s first word was his name.“You can talk!” __

“—iddle,” Will mumbled.

“A little is a lot,” Don said. 

“Good thing that Charlie isn’t here to dispute that,” Cindi said with a chuckle.

Will’s lips curved into his familiar smile.Don wondered if he’d ever seen anything more wonderful. 

Before any of them could say anything else, Don heard a noise in the hall.Agent Eno greeted someone then Colby pushed open the door.

Charlie and Nena rushed in, big mischievous grins on their faces.Colby’s face looked both amused and sheepish.Charlie was carrying a huge bag, half-staggering under its weight. 

“What’s going on?” Don demanded suspiciously.

“Oh!” Charlie said. “Will’s awake!Will, you’re awake!” 

“—ess,” Will said.

“Ooh, and talking!” Charlie said with approval. 

“Unka Wiw!” Nena said, dashing up to him.“Guess what?Guess what?”

“Hang on,” Charlie said.“Don’t spoil the surprise.” 

Nena stopped by Will’s bed, bouncing with excitement.

Colby shut the door carefully behind them and Charlie unzipped the bag.Don saw a furry ear, then whiskers, and then Monster’s head popped up. 

Don said, “Whoa!” and Cindi gave a gasp of astonishment.

Monster pushed his way out of the bag, much faster than Charlie was apparently expecting.The bag tumbled to the floor and Monster jumped clear.Don thought Monster would dash under the table or to the door, but instead, he ‘murr’ed and made a beeline to Will’s bed.He hopped up on the bed and snuggled under Will’s uninjured arm.Will’s lips stretched into a wide smile as he scratched Monster’s back. 

“See!” Nena said, clapping.“You woke up for me and Monster!”

“Charlie!” Don said, horrified but laughing.“Do you have any idea how many rules you’re breaking bringing him here?” 

Charlie shrugged, picking up the bag and regaining his composure.He grinned impishly, “Monster can be very persuasive.”

“But bringing him to ICU?” 

“I gave him a bath first,” Charlie said, as if that made everything okay.

“A _bath_?” Don asked and looked at Monster.Indeed, he did look even fluffier than usual.“He let you give him a bath?” 

“Nena helped me,” Charlie said.“We used cat shampoo from the pet store and everything.”

Colby shook his head with amusement.“You shoulda seen it.Poor Monster all soggy, I mean he doesn’t mind getting wet but this was different, and Nena just scrubbing away.It was like you could see Monster thinking, ‘I don’t want to be here, but I don’t want to scratch Nena, and besides, maybe it’s a new game.’” 

“So this is Monster?” Cindi asked, coming closer.“Wow, apt name.”

“Monster, say ‘hi’ to Cindi,” Don said. 

Cindi patted his fur, but the cat wasn’t interested in anyone but Will, and kneading Will’s arm into mush.

“So, babe,” Don said.“What do you think of Charlie’s surprise?” 

Smiling, Will said.“—og.”

Don blinked.He’d heard of people getting brain injuries and then not being able to think of the right words for things.Could that have happened to Will? 

“Monster’s a cat,” Don said gently.

Will shot Don an annoyed glare that was so _Will_ that Don had to laugh.Will tried to say something else but nothing came out.Frustrated, he made a gesture with his hand that Don couldn’t interpret but Cindi did – she handed Will a pen and the newspaper to write on.Will painstakingly wrote a shaky ‘K’ then an ‘O’ and another ‘O’. 

“Koota!” Colby said.“You heard that story?About Monster and Nena catching Mrs. Singh’s dog?”

Will nodded and dropped the pen, exhausted by the effort.He stroked Monster’s fur again and Monster purred furiously. 

“Wow,” Don said.“You heard a lot of stuff while you were in the coma?”

Will frowned, nodded and shrugged at the same time. 

“Do you mean that you think you heard stuff but aren’t sure what was real?”Cindi asked.

Will pointed at her. 

“Well, we’ll just have to tell it all to you again,” Don said with a smile.

“Me first!”Nena said and climbed up onto Will’s bed.She told him the whole story about Koota again then about Monster’s bath, and then about everything else that had happened to her in the two weeks since she’d seen him.Don wondered if Nena also told her mother everything that happened when she was with Colby, and was curious what Jenny would think of Will getting shot. _She’ll probably sic that lawyer on Colby again.Well, we’ll send him packing, as always._  

Nena started telling Will her version of his time in the hospital.According to Nena, Colby had guarded the door against evil giants, Don had needed sleep so bad his head fell off, and the café had good cookies.

Will was smiling the whole time, but Don could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open.It was by far the longest he’d been awake since the shooting. 

“Uncle Will is tired,” Don said gently to Nena. 

“Why?” Nena demanded.“He’s been sleeping all day!” 

Don chuckled.“I know, honey, but he’s still getting better from his hurts.”

“Oo-kay,” Nena said.“Can we get him some cookies?” 

“Will’s eating what the doctor wants him to eat,” Don said, avoiding the whole topic of feeding tubes.“He’ll have cookies some other day.”

Nena frowned.“Can I eat some cookies for him today?” 

“Sure,” Don said, then quickly added, “If it’s okay with your dad.”

Colby gave a resigned shrug.“Her sleep schedule is already shot, why not her eating schedule, too?” 

“Cookies for everyone!” Nena announced joyfully.“Happy Unka Wiw Wok’up Day!”


	38. Chapter 28: Determination All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster turns stubborn and Don tells Will what happened to him.

 

**Part 28 – Determination All Around**

Everyone celebrated “Uncle Will Woke Up” Day – Amy and Alan when they returned, Agent Eno and his replacement.Even Dr. Jones in her office took a cookie with a smile.

Will had been asleep for about an hour when Don decided they’d pushed their luck enough and Monster needed to leave.Monster was of a different opinion.Don went to pick him up and Monster dug all his claws into the mattress.

“C’mon,” Don said, trying to get his hands under Monster’s stomach.Monster snapped at him.

“Hey!” Don said sharply.“Don’t start with me!”

For some reason, that made everyone else in the room laugh.Don frowned and tried again.Monster’s teeth closed on Don’s arm – not breaking the skin but making it very clear that he would, if pushed.Don jerked back, swearing.

“He’s never done this before,” he said to Cindi and Amy.“He’s really a calm, mellow cat.”

“Well,” Cindi said with a smile.“I wouldn’t want to see someone try to pry you from Will’s side.”

“True,” Don said wryly.“Still, I don’t want to push Dr. Jones too far.I have a feeling that Monster, bath or no, wouldn’t be on her approved visitor list.”

“He’s family, though,” Alan said.“No denying that.”

“By our definition of ‘family,’” Don said.“No one else’s.”

Alan shrugged and Don thought about how they’d been defining their own family for quite a while now.Unfortunately, that made him think about Min, and how their ‘family’ had no legal status.He pushed the issue aside and focused on the problem at hand – how to get a 17-pound cat detached from a hospital bed without alerting the entire hospital to said cat’s presence.

Colby stepped up and looked Monster in the eye.“Do you want me to scruff you?”

Monster merely hunched tighter to the mattress.Don moved aside.

“Okay,” Colby said, “I warned you.”He turned to Charlie.“Get the bag ready.”

Charlie picked up the bag and held it open next to Colby.

“Used to have to do this with our cats when they went to the vet,” Colby said.Then his left hand flashed out and grabbed Monster at the back of the neck, just below his ears.Colby’s right hand captured Monster’s back legs.

“Closer,” Colby snapped and Charlie shoved the bag forward.With one smooth motion, Colby lifted Monster and shoved him in the bag.He held onto the struggling cat while Charlie zipped the bag shut, pulling his hands out at the last possible moment.

“Very impressive,” Don said with a smile.“Not sure if he’s ever gonna trust you again, ‘though.”

“Eh,” Colby said.“Get him home, let him take out his frustration on his scratching post and some fuzzy mice, and he’ll forgive me.”

“Hope so,” Don said, just glad that Colby had been here.

The bag that Charlie was holding shook with sudden violence and Charlie almost dropped it.

“We should go,” Colby said hastily and turned to Nena.“C’mon, sweetie, gather up your crayons.”

“Aww,” Nena said, but didn’t grumble too much.Don had the feeling that she was upset by Monster’s behavior, and also Colby’s handling.

Charlie, Colby, Nena, and Monster cleared out quickly.Cindi walked out with them and headed for her own sleep time.Amy sat down at the table and dealt out a game of Gin for her, Alan and Don.

A scant few minutes later, Dr. Jones walked into Will’s room. _That was close._ Dr. Jones didn’t comment on the cat fur on Will’s blanket.Instead, she quizzed Don on Will’s latest awake period.She nodded triumphantly at Will’s use of spoken and written language.

“Let me know when he wakes up again,” she told Don.Don wondered when the doctor got her sleep but didn’t ask.

 

When Will woke again several hours later, Don called in Dr. Jones.She and Dr. Freed shooed everyone out of the room and ran a ton of tests.By the time they were allowed back in, Will was asleep again.

Don sighed, wanting more time with an awake Will, but the schedule said it was his break time.He kissed Will’s cheek and drove to his family’s house.He opened the front door with some trepidation, not sure what mood Monster would be in, but Monster seemed perfectly happy to see him. _Guess Colby was right._

Don followed what was now becoming routine – shower, change of clothes, sleeping on the couch with Monster.He woke, feeling more energized than he had in days, and shared a chicken sandwich with Monster.He headed back to the hospital, hoping that he’d be able to exchange more than a few words with Will.

Cindi and Alan were there when he arrived.

Cindi held up her knitting project.“What does this look like?”

Don eyed the mass of yarn and hazarded, “A hat?”

Cindi sighed and tossed aside the knitting.“It’s supposed to be a sock.I should stick with scarves.”She brightened.“Oh, hey, do you guys need scarves?”

“In LA?” Don laughed.

“You go skiing, don’t you?” she said, not to be diverted from another victim.

“Sure, sure,” Don said with a smile.“Make me a scarf.”

“What color?” she demanded.

“Umm, red?So that when I get lost in an avalanche, I can wave it to signal my rescuers?”

“Got it,” Cindi said, and started digging in her knitting bag.“Alan?”

“Uh,” Alan said, meeting Don’s eyes.It reminded Don of when Charlie wanted to explain something math-like and wouldn’t leave you alone until you gave in and listened.

“How about something with some browns and grays in it?” Alan said.

“I’ve got just the yarn.”

Alan smiled and shook his head.

“What,” Don chuckled. “You thought Will’s sister would be any less focused?”

Cindi looked up at them, then laughed.“If I have even a fraction of Will’s determination, I’m a force to be reckoned with.”

“No doubt,” Alan said.

There was a rustle from the bed and they all turned.Will’s eyes were open and his right hand was trying to reach for the glass of water near his bed.Don hurried over and got the glass for him.Will insisted on trying to hold the glass and got water sloshed in his face, but some went into his mouth so he was satisfied.Don guessed that it was less about being thirsty and more about exerting some control over his environment.

Don set the glass back on the table and offered Will a cloth to dry his face.Will fumbled with the cloth but dried himself.He let Don take the cloth away, sighing tiredly.

“—on,” he mumbled.

Don leaned closer.“Yes?”

“Wuh … happen?”

Don wondered if he was talking about the glass or Monster or … No, it was the crucial question – what am I doing here in this bed, pumped full of pain-killers, and unable to remain awake for very long?

“You mean, what happened to you?” Don asked.

“Yuh.”

“You got shot, once in the shoulder and once in the head.”

“Huu?”

“Who shot you?”Don asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Will said.

“Jarvis Richland shot you in the shoulder and John Richland shot you in the head.”

“Wwaee?”

“Why?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Don frowned.“What’s the last thing you remember?”

A long moment as Will struggled to make his mouth form a word.Don bit his tongue on the urge to try and guess what Will wanted to say.That would drive Don crazy in the same situation.

“Swi-um.”

“Swimming, okay.”It flashed into Don’s mind that this could be swimming any time in Will’s life, but no, Will recognized him so it couldn’t have been too long ago.“I’ll ask you if you remember something and you can say yes or no or nod and then we’ll nail down the last thing you remember, okay?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Don said, “So was it you swimming?”

Will shook his head ‘no.’

“Me swimming?”

Nod.

“At the retreat?”

Nod.

Don breathed a sigh of relief.Will hadn’t lost too much.“Okay, good, so you remember the case and CTen?”

Nod.  


“Had we started investigating?”

Nod.

“Had we seen the truck with CTen go by?”

Frown and headshake.

“Okay, so that had to be Monday.Had we hiked to where we could see the Richland house?”

Nod.

Don leaned close to Will’s ear.“Had you … pissed on me?”

Will’s mouth twitched into a small smile and he nodded.

“That was Sunday night, so you remember as far as Monday afternoon, then,” Don said with a responding smile.“So you’ve lost about a day and a half before you got shot.”

Will’s lips bunched together in annoyance.

“Great,” Don said with a sudden flash of humor.“I bet you don’t remember me beating you in Trivial Pursuit.”

Will made a disbelieving sound.

“Oh, wonderful,” Don groaned.“The one time I ever beat you and you just ‘happen’ to forget it.”

Will gave a rasping chuckle and Don impulsively leaned over and kissed him on the lips.Will’s response was fumbling but enthusiastic.Don pulled back slightly and grinned at Will.“Looks like I’m gonna have to retrain you on kissing.”

“Fffzzkl thurpee,” Will said with a smile.

“Physical therapy indeed,” Don said, his grin widening.“Lots and lots.”

Will chuckled again, a sound that cheered Don’s heart.Behind them, Cindi gave a little sister’s groan of disgust, but it was unconvincing.

“Okay,” Don said.“Let me fill you in on what happened after Monday afternoon.”Don described the missing day and a half, filling in every detail that he could think of, no matter how minor.He wanted to give Will that time back, at least in his imagination.Cindi and Alan moved their chairs close to the bed and listened almost as intently as Will did.

Don asked Cindi and Alan to cover their ears and told Will about the sex after Don came back from swimming and that Will still managed to surprise him with new things.

He nodded for Cindi and Alan that it was okay then described the rest of the day.He got to the point where he and Will walked into the Richland house and he had to stop.

With a trembling hand, Don reached for the water glass.He took a long sip before setting the glass back down.Will’s eyes were fixed on him, pleading for him to talk, tell Will what had happened, how things had gone so wrong.Don clenched his hand in Will’s sheets and told him in painful detail every step they’d taken, all the way through the moment that the bullet smashed into Will’s skull.

Don took a deep breath, then continued his narrative.He described shooting the brothers, calling dispatch, and waiting with Will for the ambulance.He glossed over his own panic and desperation, but had the feeling Will guessed it.He said little about their time in the first hospital, just that he’d picked up their stuff from the retreat and met Will here at UCLA Med.Later, he could tell Will about the showdown between Alan and Min.He met Cindi’s eyes and they silently agreed that that conversation could wait.

Will’s face pinched as he struggled to form one of the many questions he must have.Finally, he came out with, “—ole?”

“The mole?”Don asked and when Will nodded, Don filled him in on the latest.Not that anything had happened after Charlie had backtraced the email.Agents were still staking out the café, but their mole seemed to have clammed up.That, or there wasn’t any juicy info to leak.Maybe he could get Sanchez to manufacture some …

Don mulled that over for a while, then realized that Will had fallen asleep.He kissed Will’s cheek, nodded to Cindi and Alan, then went to call Sanchez.


	39. Ficlet: Speculating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will speculates on the identity of the mole.

**Speculating—** ****

Will drifted in the state between sleep and awake and thought about who would want to kill him.

It probably wasn’t him, in particular, just any DEA agent who walked through the door to the Richland’s house.Or FBI agent.Thank God that Don had just gotten scraped up.John Richland could have just as easily put a bullet through Don’s head.And it would have been Will’s fault for bringing him there.

Will shuddered and reminded himself firmly that it hadn’t happened.Instead, the bullet had gone into his head, and he wasn’t dead so that was a triumph against whoever set him up.

But who?The person who’d leaked that info had to know that they were walking their co-worker into a trap.The money must be damn good.It had to be tempting with the lousy DEA salary.But … Will just couldn’t imagine anyone on his team taking the money.They all worked at the DEA for reasons far beyond earning a day’s pay.

La Monica was there because her younger sister had died of a drug overdose.Harding was there because he’d seen drugs take over his childhood neighborhood.Rogers liked the adrenaline rush and making the big score, and was willing to work long and hard to get there.Meyers was just a Fed at heart and had found a niche for his surveillance skills.

_Martinez wouldn’t have gotten himself hurt to avoid suspicion, would he? Dammit, the whole thing is making me think crazy.Martinez may be an ass, but he wouldn’t do that._

Sanchez was in the clear as well.Will didn’t know what had brought Sanchez to the DEA, but whatever her reasons were, they were deep and intense.He’d seen her fly into a rage when a dealer slipped through their hands.No one was harder on herself when an investigation went south or a bust didn’t hold up.No, she wouldn’t take money from anyone if it meant more drugs on the streets.

Will sighed mentally.Every time he thought about it he came up against the impossible reality of the situation – no one in his office could be a traitor, but there had to be a traitor in his office.Will remembered how shattered Colby had been when his old army buddy turned out to be selling secrets.Colby still hadn’t gotten over it.Could Will be just as blind?

Even after they found out who the mole was, Will wondered if he could go back to work in that office.He’d have to question all his instincts about people, all his beliefs. _Maybe even if I do get back to active duty, this is the end of the line with the DEA._

That thought sat heavily on his chest.What else would he do?He loved his job.Hated it too, but loved it more often. And he was damn good at it.He thrived in the undercover game, with all of its seedy realities and compromises and constant tension.He felt more alive undercover than anywhere else – well, that was until he met Don.

Okay, that tore it.This mole had not only endangered Will and the entire CTen operation, he’d endangered Don as well.Yes, Don was in danger daily on his job, but this operation had been Will’s responsibility and Don’s death would have been his responsibility, too.There were good reasons why Will usually worked alone.He could play the game with his own life, but not with anyone else’s, let alone with a life he cared about so much.

When Will found out who the mole was, he would forget all previous friendships and happily pulverize the person.Then he’d drag whatever remained and drop it into the deepest hole he could find – prison or another more literal hole.He hoped that Don wouldn’t figure it out too soon so that Will could be fully recovered in time to take his revenge.

Dammit, that could be a long time, jeopardizing other DEA ops and agents.Well, like Nena had said, he’d just have to sleep faster.

Will closed his mental eyes and willed himself to sleep.

 


	40. Chapter 29: Bad News Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is told about Min and Alan's showdown.

**Part 29 – Bad news shared**

“How’s Will?” Sanchez demanded as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Good,” Don said, “Real good.He started talking today.”

“That’s great!Hang on,” Sanchez said.Don heard her chair move, then her door open.

“Hey guys,” she called out to her team.“Will’s talking!”

Cheers and whistles and then Sanchez’s voice came back to the phone, a smile obvious in her voice.“Good news indeed.Will not talking is … just not right.”

“It’s just a few words yet,” Don said.“But he also wrote down some letters.”

“Excellent!”

“Yep! So that’s my news.What about you?”

Sanchez sighed.“Nada.Our mole is sitting tight.”

“Let me ask you this – do you ever get leads from outside the DEA?”

“Oh yeah, all the time.From LAPD, CHP, the public …”

“What if you faked a lead?”

“Hmm,” Sanchez said, and Don heard her close her office door.“Feed the mole fake info?I’ve thought about that, but was trying to figure out how to do it in-office.I like the outside lead idea.”

“You could go through all the usual routine of setting up a bust, and see if our bastard bites.”

“You realize, don’t you,” Sanchez said wryly.“That I could be the mole and you just blew it?”

Don had to smile at her candidness.He could see why Will liked her.“Yeah, but I gotta trust someone, ya know?I know Will trusts you.”

“I’m honored,” Sanchez said, her voice teasing but pleased.“Okay, so let me work through the details of this and I’ll generate a lead from … not sure yet.Something plausible.The leads usually go through me so it won’t be suspect.”

“Good, good.Keep me in the loop?”

“As much as I can without giving the game away,” Sanchez said and rung off.

His task done, Don wandered back to Will’s room.

 

Don learned later that Sanchez had moved quickly on his idea.Within an hour she had generated the fake lead – strong evidence of drug-trafficking behavior in a warehouse that the ATF had under surveillance.Supposedly to avoid interfering with the ATF investigation, she’d set up a raid for two days hence, first thing Monday morning.She’d put in details such as the company they were targeting and the suspicious personnel.It was a real and legitimate import company, in case the mole checked, but the DEA was set up to intercept the Newport Beach emails, so the import company wouldn’t ever know they were used as a setup.Everything else was done as typical – organizing the raid schedule, assigning agents, planning the approach.This actually created a lot of unnecessary work for the department, but Sanchez was a determined woman.

Back in Don’s world, Saturday went as the days before, but with Will’s waking periods coming more frequently and lasting longer.He still had trouble speaking, which frustrated him greatly, but he was slowly improving.He and Don were able to just chat about random things, and sneak in a few kisses too.They got back around to talking about what Will remembered from when he was in a coma.

“I ‘member Churlie talkin’ ‘bout buyun’ house,” Will said, slurring his words.

“Yeah,” Don said, “And complaining that I didn’t ‘pony up’ the money but I still get to enjoy it.”

“Umm-hmm.‘Ulso somethun’ ‘bought you throwun’ him through screen.Like ta hear sshtory.”

Don groaned, glad that it was only him and Will’s sisters in the room at that moment.“It wasn’t really like that.Charlie always wanted to wrestle but he wasn’t any challenge.I mean, he was only nine when I was fourteen and he’s always been skinny, anyway. _And_ I always got in trouble when I did give in and ‘roughhouse,’ as my Dad called it.Charlie would always get his knee banged or his eye poked and start crying though he tried not to and I’d get grounded from baseball practice.

“I didn’t want to fight with him, so he started attacking me at random moments.Sometimes he got in some really good licks too before I got rid of him.One day he jumps me on the back porch and I just twist around and toss him off – right through the back door screen.I got grounded and missed a baseball _game_ for that one.Charlie stopped attacking me after that.I know he felt real bad that I couldn’t play.”

Will, Amy and Cindi were smiling.

“Hey,” Don said defensively, “When I was fourteen, baseball was my _life_.”

“I’m just enjoying the image of wiry little Charlie attacking his big brother,” Cindi said with a grin.

“You uzzed ta do that,” Will said.

“I know,” Cindi said, looking embarrassed.“And you’d just put me into a submission lock until I promised not to do it again.”

Will grinned.“Yu were scrappy kid.”

“I remember once that I got you to play tag with me in the house,” Amy said, also looking embarrassed.“And we broke the glass coffee table.”

“Oh,” Will winced.“Got total hidin’ fur that.”

“Yeah,” Amy grimaced.“Sorry about that.”

“Wat’r under brridge,” Will shrugged.“Though taught me n’ver try to ‘splain was yur fault.Def’nitly got me more troubul than breakin’ tabul.”

Amy grimaced again and her face flushed.Will reached out and patted her hand.“No wurries.Was jus’ how it was.How still is.”

Amy met Cindi’s eyes and a look passed between them.Don agreed silently that now was as good as time as any to talk about Min.

“Tull me!” Will demanded, knowing immediately what their look meant.“Wad she do?”

“She was okay for a while,” Cindi said uneasily.

“D’n’t ‘pologize for her!” Will snapped.“What?”

Cindi and Amy seemed to be having trouble answering so Don stepped in.“She found out about Charlie and Colby.She got really mad, saying that one of ‘them’ in a family is a mistake, a birth defect, but two has to be deliberate.”

Will’s eyes widened in horror.

Don continued, “I’m afraid she called our family abnormal, defective, saying that something was wrong with my parents’ genes or they made us gay on purpose.”

Will stared at him.

“When my dad didn’t immediately stand up and say she was right, when he had the nerve to say that it was okay, that ‘love is love’—”

Cindi snapped, “She told Alan to leave.That he wasn’t family.That he was going to somehow turn her ‘normal’ children gay.Told Charlie and Colby to leave, too.”

“Your dad said that he considered Will like a son-in-law,” Amy jumped in.“Which I think is really sweet but Mom said it didn’t matter, that he had no legal right to be here.Then Don tried to get them to stop fighting and she said she could throw him out too.”

“Dammm’t!” Will said, his face red.

“She’s right, though,” Don reminded him gently.“We don’t have any legal standing.If the hospital was pushed—”

“F’ck that!I’ll sign f’ckin’ restring orrd’r that she can’t be with’n mile—” Will struggled to sit up, yanking at the wires and tubes attached to him.

Don grabbed Will’s hands. “Stop it, stop!” he said urgently, trying to push Will back to the bed.Amy and Cindi tried to help, but Will continued to thrash about.“I’m here, we didn’t leave, nobody left but her and your dad!”

“Dad told her ‘no’!” Cindi shouted over Will’s angry grunts.“Dad told her ‘no’!”

Will froze and stared at her.

The door to Will’s room burst open and a nurse rushed in.“What happened?” the nurse demanded.“The alarms all went off!”

Will lay back against his pillow, still staring at Cindi.

“Just had to give him some bad news,” Don said quickly.“He should be okay now.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” the nurse snapped and strode over to Will’s bed.They let go of Will and moved aside.The nurse poked and prodded Will for a moment then reset the wires that Will had torn half off.All through her work, Will’s eyes hadn’t left Cindi.

“Okay,” the nurse said grudgingly, “But no more bad news, even if the world ends.”

They nodded and the nurse, after giving them one more stern glare, left the room.

“Wha?” Will demanded of Cindi.“Wha?”

Cindi gripped Will’s hand.“Mom told Dad to call security, and Alan asked Dad what he thought and said that Mom was just overtired and upset and he should take her home.”

“’Lan said that?”

Amy said, “Yeah, then Dad got this funny look on his face and he got up and walked over to your chair.He just looked at you for a long time.”

“M’boy,” Will whispered.“He said ‘My boy.’”

“Yeah,” Cindi said softly.“He did.Then he told mom it was time to leave and walked her out the door.”

Will’s jaw hung open.

“We all almost got thrown out after that, anyway,” Don said wryly.“Dr. Jones was not at all happy with the way your numbers dropped through the floor.We convinced her that your mom was the problem and that she was gone and wouldn’t come back.”

“D’d she?”

“Come back?” Don asked.“Nope.Not your dad either, though he might just be busy keeping her home.”

Will’s stared at each one of them for a long moment. Suddenly, his lower lip trembled and his eyes welled with tears that threatened to spill.

Don gestured with his head that Amy and Cindi should leave.They nodded, quickly mumbled something about getting coffee, and left.They all knew that Will wouldn’t forgive himself if he cried in front of them.

The door shut behind them and Don took Will’s hand.“That’s right, _aein_ ,” he said softly.“Your dad stood up for you, made your mom back down.Said that you were in good hands with us.”

“He …” Will’s voice shook.“He …”

“Yeah, he did.He loves you.”Don felt his own eyes filling with tears. _To have never heard that from either parent …_ Don pulled his chair close to the bed and laid his head on Will’s good shoulder.Will held him tightly and let the tears fall.Don could feel Will shaking with physical and emotional shock.Will’s body had no reserves to deal with it and he was soon asleep.Then Don was free to cry his own tears for Will’s lifetime of rejection, and for the small miracle that had begun in this hospital room just a few days before.

 


	41. Chapter 30: A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress on catching the mole is too slow for Don but just right for Will.

 

**Part 30 – A Step Forward**  


“Dr. Jones said that one more day of this kind of progress and they’ll move him out of ICU,” Don told Amy and Colby as he returned to Will’s room, sipping a fresh cup of coffee.

“Cool!” Colby said.

“Excellent!” Amy said.

“Well, umm, as long as there isn’t a repeat of that thing that happened earlier today,” Don said sheepishly.

“Oh, yeah,” Amy agreed.

“What happened?” Colby asked sharply.

Don grimaced.“Oh, we just told Will about the … showdown Alan and Min had.He got really upset.”

“Don’t blame him,” Colby said, shaking his head.

“Started trying to rip his tubes out.”

“Crap,” Colby said.“No wonder the doctor is mad at you.”

Don shrugged helplessly.

“We needed to tell him,” Amy said.“We know that he heard at least some of what went on.”

“And he might be wondering where his parents are,” Colby added wryly.

“Don’t know how long Dad is gonna be able to keep Mom away,” Amy said with a frown.“And how this is all going to play out in the long run …”She gave a baffled wave of her hands.

“Well, we’ve got to try to keep the short term calm,” Don said.He sighed internally.There was another conversation he really wanted to have with Will, but he was going to make himself wait until after Will was out of ICU.He needed to apologize to Will for fucking up so bad at the Richland house that he had got Will shot.He had the feeling that Will was going to be stubborn in seeing that it was all Don’s fault, but Don was the more experienced agent and should have been more prepared.

Before Don could brood more on that topic, the door swung open and Charlie bounced in.

“We got it!” Charlie said with excitement.“dea_sucks sent email from the internet café just like we hoped!”

“And?” Don demanded, jumping to his feet.“We got the bastard?”

“Umm, no,” Charlie said then added quickly.“But we will.”

“Why not?” Don snapped.

“He put the email on a random delay, so it wasn’t mailed until after he left the café.”

“Dammit!”

“The agents on the café kept track of everyone coming and going, so right now they’re matching up who left with who used the machine that sent the email.”

“How long?” 

“They’ve got to track down a lot of people, with little to go on since most people pay cash for—”

“How _long_?”

“A day, maybe more.”

Don hissed with frustration.

“It’s a step closer,” Colby said.

Don grunted.Another day.

“The email delay was set up beautifully, including spawning sub-processes and tricking the log files,” Charlie said enthusiastically.“This guy has serious hacker skills—”

“Charlie,” Colby warned, stopping Charlie before Don could rip his head off.Don was in no mood to hear praises for the man responsible for Will’s condition.

“Um, yeah, sorry,” Charlie said.“I’m trying to narrow down the window for when the program was set up.As I’ve told you before, computers are unable to do completely random, so we’re analyzing the traces we could find.I’ve got Amita helping, so I should get back to it. I just wanted to tell you the news.”

“Thanks,” Don said, trying to be gracious and just sounding grumpy.

“Okay …” Charlie said, looking a little put out that his news was underappreciated. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Colby said and put his arm around Charlie.They walked out of the room, Charlie gushing to Colby about some computer thing that Don doubted Colby understood either.

Amy was smiling after them.“They’re an odd pair.”

Don chuckled.“You can say that again.But they’re great together.”

“I can see that,” Amy said, leaning back in her chair.“And it’s more than opposites attract.”

“Yeah,” Don said with a smile taking over his face.Charlie had never been happier than the last … had it been a year already since the kidnapping?“They balance each other out somehow.”

“What, you mean Charlie talks and Colby listens?”

Don snorted.“It’s not always like that, especially when they’re where they’re more comfortable, like home.In public, Colby does sometimes fall into his old role of ‘dumb soldier jock.’I could say something deep and psychological about that, but I’ll spare you.”

“I appreciate that,” Amy grinned.“Now you?You’re _exactly_ what I would have picked out for Will.”

Don raised his eyebrows.“Really?”

“Yep,” Amy said firmly.“Strong enough to stand toe-to-toe with him but flexible enough to manage him when he gets stubborn.Someone as active as he is, who gets his weird sense of humor, and can understand what he goes through at his job.”

“You f’rgot almost han’sum as me,” Will said from the bed.

Smiling, Don turned to him.“Hey, babe, how long you been awake?”

“Heard wha’ Churlie said,” Will responded.“Good.”

Don went to the side of his bed.“Good?”

“Good made progruss, but not too fast.”

“Will,” Don said, his forehead wrinkling.“Don’t tell me you’re hoping to be in on this bust …”

“’Kay,” Will smiled with his old impishness.“Won’t tell you.”

Don opened his mouth to argue but just shook his head.Just a few days from death’s door and he wanted to be out bringing in the bad guys.Will was going to be a handful as a patient. _Like a certain stubborn FBI agent …_

Sitting down next to the bed, Don leaned on the mattress and put his chin on his hands.He looked at Will with a smile.“So what, I’m gonna be pushing your wheelchair, chasing them down?”

“Bet’r push fast,” Will said.“’N keep smooth so I can getta good shot off.”

Don chuckled.“Don’t let Dr. Jones hear you talk like that or she’ll never let you out of ICU.”

“Juz hafta steal a gurney ‘n highjack ambul’nce,” Will said cheerfully.He turned to his sister.“Ame, yu’ll help, right?”

“Count me out on the highjacking,” Amy laughed.“But me and Charlie will hack the computers and turn all the stoplights green so you can get away.”

“Good plan,” Will said.“Firs’ step is gimme sum coffee.”

“No way!” Don laughed.“For you it’s just gonna be strained peas and jello.”

Will groaned.“Coffee!”

“Kool-Aid,” Don responded.

“Steak?”

“Chicken broth.”

“Pizzuh?”

“Overcooked mushy noodles.”

“Fried chick’n?”

“Pureed carrots.And don’t push it or I’ll eat your pudding.”

“Giv’ me back my puddin’!”

Amy sat back in her chair with an air of satisfaction.“ _Exactly_ the sort of person I would have picked out for you.”


	42. Chapter 31: Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tries to get the hacker to confess.

**Part 31 – Interrogation**

The silly exchange that he’d had with Will cheered Don more than he thought possible. _His_ Will was still there.Only time would tell if there had been any brain damage, but at least Will’s personality was intact.The slurred speech thing worried him a little, since, according to Amy, the part of the brain that had been struck was where some language skills were, along with memory and hearing.Will’s hearing seemed fine, especially considering he’d heard so much while in the coma.Testing his memory, well, that would just have to wait.Will’s talking did seem to be improving every waking period, so hopefully Will’s brain was still just healing.Don smiled to himself.He had the feeling that Will would overcome any talking issues very quickly.Sanchez had nailed it when she said that a non-talking Will just wasn’t right.

The door swung open and Megan leaned in.“Don,” she said quietly, since Will was asleep.“I was driving out of the parking lot when I got a call from the agents in Newport Beach.”

Don set his magazine down and quickly followed Megan out of the room and down the hall.In the atrium, she handed him her phone.

“Eppes,” he snapped.

“We’ve got him,” the agent said.“We’re bringing him in.”

Excitement rushed through Don, making his body tingle and his voice harsh.“Has he talked?”

“He hasn’t _stopped_ talking, but all he talks about are warrantless searches and Fourth Amendment rights and shit like that.But we did everything by the book, I swear.By the book.”

“Okay,” Don said, hoping that the agent was telling the truth.“Bring him in.”

“We’ll be about an hour and a half.”

“We’ll warm up the interrogation room for you,” Don said with anticipation.He hung up the phone and grinned at Megan.“They’ve got our hacker.”

Megan raised her eyebrows.Don realized his smile had been a bit too bloodthirsty.He was going to have to tone it down if he wanted to be let into that interrogation room.And, God, did he want to be there …

Trying to look less eager, Don handed Megan her phone and went to tell Alan that he was heading into the office.

 

When Don reached the FBI office, he realized that he hadn’t been here since he’d started his DEA training.That felt like years ago, but the office had changed little.Even his desk had the same cold-case folders on it as before.

He walked right by his desk – it was a hot case he was interested in.A case that made his blood boil.

David met him and didn’t bother with pleasantries.“Charlie was able to narrow down the window that the hacker could have sent the email in, to within four specific fifteen minute intervals.We matched that up with surveillance footage and were able to focus in on a man named Matt Rubel.”

“Tell me about him.”

“He’s 32, Caucasian, and works on and off as a computer programmer.He doesn’t seem to hold a job for more than four or five months, enough time to accumulate some money, then quits.He is highly sought after by computer companies, can pretty much name his price.They seem to view him as some sort of magician.”

Don nodded and looked at Megan, who had gotten here before him and was now perusing a file.

Megan said slowly, “He’s brilliant, focused, and obsessed with computers.Doesn’t care if people like him, just that they respect him.You’ll find him difficult to intimidate.The most effective way to get to him is probably to show him an error in his work, which is gonna be hard to do.Charlie was very impressed by that work.”

Don’s lips twisted, remembering Charlie’s enthusiasm in the hospital room.He pushed the anger aside and turned back to David.“Family?Friends?”

“Not that we can find,” David admitted.“He does have two brothers, but one is living in Europe somewhere and the other is missing completely.He also seems to have few friends, the few associates we could pinpoint are more in the way of rivals.”

“So if he’s so great, then how did we catch him?”Don asked.

David grimaced.“We haven’t really.He’s confessed to nothing, and all we have is proof that he logged on to the café’s system at the time the email was sent.Other people logged on during those four fifteen minute intervals Charlie gave us, but they all had trails – things that they did.They sent email or chatted or looked at web sites.As far as the computer is concerned, though, Rubel logged in, sat there for thirty minutes, then logged off again.”

“He wiped the log files,” Don said.

“Exactly.”

“Not the behavior of someone with nothing to hide.”

“But not illegal either,” David said reluctantly. “We could probably hit him with some misdemeanor charge for tampering with the café’s computer systems, but that’s about it.”

“So,” Don said slowly, his mind churning through the information supplied to him.“We have to break him down in interrogation.”

“Yep,” David said.“He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

  


Don spent the next few minutes reading through David’s notes and looking up every time the elevator dinged.Finally the elevator door slid open to reveal the two Newport Beach agents and a non-descript man in a T-shirt and blue jeans.Don’s eyes fastened avidly on the man at least partially responsible for Will’s condition.

The man looked around the office with interest, his eyes bright.

“Not intimidated at all,” Megan said quietly at Don’s shoulder.

“We’ll see about that,” Don growled.

Megan put her hand on his shoulder.She didn’t have to say anything.Don nodded and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.This guy sounded like he’d cry Police Brutality if he even got looked at hard.

The agents put Rubel in an interrogation room and Don let him stew there for a few minutes while he got himself under control.He couldn’t hold himself back for long, though.He got to his feet and went to the room, Megan following behind him.He appreciated Megan being there to keep him in check and also resented the hell out of it.

He pushed open the door, strode across the room, pulled out a chair, turned it to face Rubel and sat down.Megan followed slower and sat across the table from Rubel.

“I’m Special Agent Don Eppes,” Don snapped.“And you are in a helluva lotta trouble.”

“Oh, really?” Rubel said with a smile.

Don ticked the items off on his fingers.“We’ve got you for computer fraud, abuse, extortion, interfering with federal investigations, endangering federal officers—”

“You haven’t got anything—”

Don interrupted, “We have evidence that you sent emails that directly led to the serious injury of federal officers, as well as aided in the commission of multiple felonies.”

“It put two agents in the hospital,” Megan said in her gentle voice.“One almost lost his life.And it allowed a great deal of drugs to get to the streets.Is that what you wanted?”

Don continued, “You logged onto the computer in the café, you sent the email to John and Jarvis Richland, you warned them that Will and I were at the retreat, including our names and descriptions, you helped them set up an ambush for us.”

Megan said, “Maybe you didn’t intend to cause injury, just to warn them.Is that what happened, Matt?”

“Good cop, bad cop,” Rubel laughed.“You guys really do that shit.Even if I _had_ sent any emails, you have no proof.”

“We have proof,” Don lied.“Your electronic fingerprints are all over this.We have you cold.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruble snorted.“You can lie or say anything you want to try to make me confess, but that doesn’t make it true.”

“You don’t deny that you were in the café,” Don said.

“Why should I?Is it suddenly a crime to visit an Internet café?”

“Why’d you clean out the log files?”

“So people like you wouldn’t go poking around in my business,” Rubel sneered.

“Why, if you have nothing to hide?”

“Oh, you’re not going to get me with that Patriot Act bullshit!If I don’t give up my civil liberties, I must be a bad guy.I believe in privacy but that doesn’t make me a terrorist.”

Don gritted his teeth.It didn’t matter that there was some sense in Rubel’s arguments.All that mattered was Rubel held the key to who had put Will in the line of fire.Don was glad of one thing, however.Rubel’s belief in his own superiority was keeping him from asking for a lawyer.

“Who did you get the information from?”Don snapped.

“What information?”Rubel said snidely.“Baseball box scores?”

“Who in the DEA told you about the operation?What did he do, call you?Email you?”

“You are so out of your depth,” Rubel chuckled. 

Don jumped up, his chair skidding.“Out of my depth?”Don growled, advancing on Rubel.“Out of my depth was trying to stop my partner from bleeding to death with an old T-shirt.Out of my depth was watching him struggle for every breath.Out of my depth was not being able to do anything about the _bullet_ _in his_ _brain_!”

“Don!” Megan yelled in his ear and Don realized that he had Rubel’s collar gripped in his hands and was shouting in Rubel’s face.

With a snarl, Don dropped Rubel back into his chair and pushed his way past Megan and out of the office.He got around a corner where he couldn’t be seen by Rubel and took his anger out on a metal trashcan, putting foot-sized dents in it.He kicked it over and over until the red haze cleared from his vision.He stood, gasping and shaking.

Megan cautiously put her hand on Don’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Don mumbled at last.

“Yeah,” Megan said quietly.

Silently they walked back past the interrogation room and into the observation room.On the other side of the one-way mirror, Rubel was straightening his shirt and patting down his hair.He had a smug look on his face, obviously pleased that he’d made Don lose control.

Don folded his arms and glared through the mirror.He felt the familiar frustration of a failed interrogation, but this was multiplied ten-fold.“You know what we need?”

“Someone to shut the blinds and make invisible bruises?” Megan responded sharply.

“Nope,” Don said with grim humor.“We need a fan.Get Charlie.”

 


	43. Chapter 32: A Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don uses Charlie's enthusiasm.

**Part 32 – A Fan**

“Hi,” Charlie said, awkwardly standing right inside the door to the interrogation room.“I’m Dr. Charles Eppes.”

From the other side of the mirror, Don and Megan watched Matt Rubel as he sized up Charlie.Don didn’t think Rubel likely of violence, but there was an armed agent standing outside the room, just in case.

“Another FBI interrogator?” Rubel asked, disbelief obvious in his voice.Charlie was dressed similarly to Rubel, in a t-shirt and jeans, and his hair was certainly not regulation.

“Um, no,” Charlie said nervously.“I’m just a consultant. I’m a professor of Applied Mathematics at CalSci.My brother works for the FBI and brings me in for the interesting math and computer problems.”

“Eppes.”Rubel grumbled.“Your brother the guy who just tried to take my head off?”

“Uh, maybe,” Charlie said.He pulled a chair out and sat at the table.“But I just wanted to talk to you about backtracing your email.I’m the one who did it and I was really impressed by your skills.It took me a lot longer than I expected.”

Rubel looked smug.“I knew that none of these drones could do what they say they did.They would have to bring in outside help, someone who’s brain hasn’t been crushed by the system.”

“What I want to know,” Charlie said, leaning forward, his eyes alight.“Is how you trashed the ISP logs after your email was forwarded.”

“That part would be tough,” Rubel said, smiling.“If I _were_ to do it, I’d have each email carry imbedded code to create a buffer overflow as soon as the email was remailed.”

“But wouldn’t that be countered by lightweight logging methods?”

“Sure, but there are plenty of systems that don’t use that.You only need a handful to work it.”

Soon the two were chatting about spoofing, relaying, remailing with stripped headers, SMTP, log alteration, encryption, and so on.As the conversation went on, Rubel began to slip up, forgetting his disclaimers as he spoke to a ‘worthy’ listener.Charlie was listening and asking questions with gratifying attention.

Don turned to Megan and smiled with dark satisfaction.Give someone an admirer, and they’ll talk every time.Rubel was now admitting to serious computer crimes, plenty to hold him on while they searched for more.

“That drone comment was interesting,” Megan said, off on her own train of thought.

“Oh?” Don said, his eyes back on the men still chatting with animation. 

“Might give us a clue to motive,” Megan said, “Because he never asked for money, at least in the emails.”

Don blinked.“Huh?Some kind of protest against the government?”

“Perhaps,” Megan mused.“But probably more targeted.We have to get to why he went after the DEA.”

“And who in the DEA turned.”

Megan nodded and they both watched Charlie and Rubel talk for a while.They got deeper and deeper into techno-speak until Don was only recognizing one word out of five.Rubel might be confessing to hacking the NSA, but Don wouldn’t know it.

“We’ve got enough,” Don said and went back to the room.

“Hey, Charlie,” he said casually as he opened the door.“You two have a fun chat?

Charlie turned to him with a sunny smile.“Don, Matt is amazing!I’ve got to have him give a lecture to my Advanced Computing class.”

“Well,” Don said, “It’ll have to be a video-link from prison.”

Rubel stared at him, and Don could almost hear Rubel mentally play back the last half hour’s conversation.Realization slowly dawned in his eyes.

“Oh, shit,” Rubel said and Don let himself smile.

Charlie looked back and forth between them, his face confused.

“Good trick, getting your little brother to get me talking,” Rubel snapped.

“You tricked yourself,” Don said.“Charlie just listened.”

“What?” Charlie asked then his eyes narrowed.“Don, I don’t appreciate being used like that.”

Don shrugged.“Yell at me for it later.Right now, all I care about is that we have enough to lock up your buddy here somewhere where the most sophisticated computer they have is an abacus.”

Rubel growled, and Don saw real fear in his eyes for the first time.

“Now, you need to ask yourself,” Don said, “If you want to go down for this alone.”

Rubel’s face cleared and Don could tell that he’d miscalculated.Rubel was back to looking superior.

Frowning, Don folded his arms.“You’re finding this entertaining?”

“Some, yes,” Rubel said with a smug smile.“Just to see you bumbling around like muscle-brained idiots.”

“Are you calling the FBI idiots?”

“Well, if it quacks like a duck …”

Don put his hands on the table and leaned forward.“ _You’ll_ be the one quacking when I—”

“Don,” Megan said behind him.He twisted around to see her holding open the door.

“What?” he snapped.

“I’ve got something I really need to show you,” she said.

Don glared at her for breaking the flow of his interrogation. _Not that there really is a flow …_ Rubel had gotten him badly off his game.It was like trying to break Charlie down in interrogation, but a Charlie without uncertainty or guilt.

“I’ll be back,” Don promised Rubel then followed Megan out of the door.She walked back into the observation room.

“What is it?” Don demanded.

“Nothing,” Megan said with a smile.“But my instincts on Rubel say that he will clam up if you press.You’ve successfully re-routed the conversation from technical stuff, let’s see where it goes from here.”

Don eyed her, trying to decide how annoyed he was.She didn’t say it, but it was obvious she was thinking, _Not like you were getting anywhere yourself._ In the room, Charlie started talking again.

“Sorry about that,” Charlie said miserably.“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.I mean, what you’ve been doing is totally illegal but extremely cool.I can see why anyone would jump at the chance to see if they could do a truly untraceable email.The real bad guy is whoever in the DEA gave you the info to start with.”

Rubel looked at him silently for a moment then glanced up at the one-way mirror.He bent closer to Charlie and said, “You seem like an intelligent person.Probably the only intelligent person in this building.But what you don’t seem to understand is that the DEA _is_ the bad guy.”

“What do you mean?” Charlie replied.

“The DEA causes more pain and suffering that I ever could.Your brother is a soldier in a war on the American people.”

“Umm,” Charlie said, his eyes widening with uncertainty.

“Bingo,” Megan breathed.Don silently urged Rubel to continue.

Rubel obliged, still leaning towards Charlie.“Alcohol and tobacco are much more harmful than marijuana, and substantially more dangerous than LSD and ecstasy.Is the DEA going after Budweiser or Busch?No way, they focus all their attention on stupid things like meth, which is used by less that 0.2% of Americans.”

Rubel’s eyes shone with a light that Don had seen many times in interrogation rooms, in the eyes of people who believed they’d done the right thing and they just needed to explain for everyone to agree.

Rubel continued, “Prison populations will grow thirteen percent in the next five years, triple the U.S. population growth rate, and it’ll cost an additional $27.5 billion to what’s already being spent.Prisoners sentenced for drug offenses are the largest group of Federal inmates, fifty-five percent!The proportion of women serving time for drug offenses has shot up, while the proportion serving time for serious crimes has dropped.The US has the highest incarceration rate in the world!All this money and effort spent on petty drug users and dealers.What about murderers?Rapists?Child molesters?

“We spend billions of dollars on ‘counter-drug aid’ to Columbia and has that helped?It has had zero effect on prices or availability.We could spend those billions on health care and have a huge impact.”

“But …” Charlie said, his eyes wide.“Why hurt Will?”

Rubel was brought up short.“Who?”

“Will Stevens, my brother’s partner. The Richland brothers shot him and he barely survived.”

“Consider him a victim of the War on Drugs,” Rubel said dismissively.“For all the people the DEA kills or ruins their lives.”

Separated from Rubel by a glass wall, Don ground his teeth together and his hands tightened into fists.

Back in the room, Charlie’s lower lip was trembling as he said, “But Will … He’s almost like a brother to me.He didn’t deserve to get shot.”

Rubel didn’t waver.“Everybody’s someone’s brother or son or friend.Do they deserve to get shot?”

“No …” Charlie said.“I guess not.”

“That’s why I send the warnings to people like Richland,” Rubel said.“So they can clear out and no one gets hurt.”

“But someone _did_ get hurt.”

“Unfortunate but it happens.”

Charlie asked, “What about, what about the people that die from the drugs the Richland brothers made?”

“What about people that die every year from prescription drugs?Are we arresting the drug manufacturers?”

Charlie shook his head.“But prescription drugs also help people.Does Cloud Ten help anyone?”

“Marijuana can dramatically help AIDS or Chemotherapy patients, better than any prescription drugs.”

“I’ll grant you Marijuana, but crack?Meth?”

Don had heard enough.Charlie was trying to have a rational debate with a fanatic.Rubel was not going to listen to reason.Regardless of Rubel’s facts or opinions about the War on Drugs – some of which Don had a feeling his father would agree with – Rubel had taken the wrong route to resolve them.

Something else was becoming clear.All along they’d assumed that the DEA’s mole had initiated the relationship, recruited Rubel because of his hacking skills.Now it looked like Rubel had done the recruiting.

Don turned to head back to the interrogation room but Megan grabbed his arm.

“Let them talk some more,” Megan said.

Don gritted his teeth.He wanted to tear Rubel apart and Megan kept stopping him.

“You’re not thinking clearly,” Megan said firmly.“Let me talk with Rubel.He needs different handling.You can’t intimidate him, Don.And every time you ask him a question that shows him how little we have, he gets more confident.”

“I’m the head agent here, remember?” Don snarled and pulled out of Megan’s grip.

Don ignored Megan calling after him and strode back into the interrogation room.He snapped out, “So is this how you convinced someone in the DEA to supply you information?By convincing them what they were doing was wrong?”

“Ha!” Rubel snorted.“As if I would approach one of these brainwashed zombies.”

“Who _was_ it?”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Rubel said disdainfully.“I didn’t have to get someone in the DEA to supply information.”

Don shook his head.“So what, you just pulled info on secret drug raids out of the air?Using your hacking tricks?We’ve checked the computer system so don’t tell me that.”

Rubel snorted again.“You’re an ignorant stooge.Have your genius brother figure it out.I ain’t telling you anything more.”He sat back in his chair, that superior smile on his face that Don just wanted to grind his fist into.Instead, he slammed his fist to the table, making Rubel jump despite his air of contempt.

Still, Rubel crossed his arms and pressed his lips together stubbornly.Don didn’t need Megan to tell him that Rubel was done talking.And that he had screwed up the interrogation royally.


	44. Chapter 33: Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has to deal with two annoyed people.

 

**Part 33 – Ruffled Feathers**

Mercifully, Megan didn’t rub it in that Don had screwed up the interrogation.Instead, she set to soothing Charlie’s ruffled feathers and left Don to brood in peace.

Don was in the break room, gloomily stirring Splenda into cold coffee, when something out of the corner of his eye made his head jerk up.

“Dammit!” he swore and raced out of the room.He wasn’t in time, though.Before he could stop her, Sanchez had yanked open the door to the interrogation room and advanced on Rubel.

“Who is stabbing me in the back?” Sanchez demanded.“Which one of my agents is giving you intel?”

Rubel stared at her.

“Who is it?” she yelled again.

Don stepped in behind her and said wryly to Rubel, “Matt Rubel, meet Jan Sanchez, head of the LA office of the DEA.”

“Oh,” Rubel said, his lip curling.

“How many of my raids have you ruined?”Sanchez snarled.“How many tons of drugs are on the street because of you?”

Rubel snorted.“How many people have you killed this week?”

“I want _answers_!” 

“And I want World Peace,” Rubel said with a sneer.

“Jan,” Don said, taking her arm.“Can we talk outside?Just for a moment?”

Sanchez glared at him.“Fine.”She shook off his hand and stomped out of the interrogation room.In the hallway outside, she turned on Don and snapped, “Why didn’t you tell me you had him?”

Don just raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

“Fine,” Sanchez said testily.“But I’ll bet you ripped his head off too.”

“Yeah,” Don admitted, “But it didn’t get me anywhere.”

“You’ve got _nothing_ from him?”

“Well,” Don said, gesturing for Sanchez to step into the observation room.“We’ve gotten some, but not from intimidation.”

Sanchez went into the room, joining Charlie and Megan.

“Could you fill her in?” Don asked Megan.

Megan glanced between him and Charlie then nodded.

“Take a walk with me?” Don asked Charlie.

Charlie grimaced but went out the door.

Don shut the door behind them and said, “I’m sorry.”

Charlie glared at him for a second then, unexpectedly, gave him a sideways smile.“No, you’re not.”

Don matched his smile and shrugged.“No, I’m not.I mean, I’m sorry that you feel like I used you, but I …”

“Used me,” Charlie finished.

“Well, yeah,” Don admitted and pushed open the door to the outside.“But it worked.Better than anything I tried.”He leaned against the wall of the walkway and looked out across the city at night.He was surprised that it was night.He’d completely lost his connection with normal night and day rhythms, the only rhythm that mattered was Will’s sleeping and waking cycles.

“You … doing okay?” Charlie asked tentatively.

“Better every day that Will gets better,” Don answered without looking at Charlie.He hesitated then asked, trying to sound casual, “How ‘bout you?”

“Me?”Charlie responded.“What do you mean?”

“I mean, with Will getting shot.Almost dying.Knowing that it could have been me.Or Colby.”

Charlie heaved a sigh and leaned on the wall next to Don.A year ago, Don would never have brought up the difficult subject, and a year ago, Charlie would have gotten all tense and defensive.They’d both grown up in the tumultuous last year.

“It bothered me,” Charlie confessed.“It bothered me a lot.I’ve computed all the scenarios over and over where you get hurt or killed, then done the same scenarios for Colby.In the end, I’ve realized that, contrary to what seems rational, the best thing to do is not think about it.”

Don chuckled and looked over at Charlie.“Now you’ve got it.”

“But how do you _not_ think about something?”Charlie continued.“It’s like telling you not to think about green jelly beans and automatically you think about green jelly beans.”

“Sour apple.”

“See?” Charlie shook his head.“Is that how you and Will manage it?By not thinking about it?”

“Yeah,” Don said wryly.“’Don’t make a will and you never die’ sort of attitude.Doesn’t always work.”

“Like this time,” Charlie agreed.“Will’s mom could have …”

“I know, I know,” Don said. “Will and I will talk about signing some form or something, soon.”

“You won’t just not think about it again?”

“Nope,” Don said definitely.“If Min had thrown me out, I think I would have done something really stupid, like taking armed control of Will’s hospital room.I never want to feel that helpless again.”

“And with Colby’s family …” Charlie said.

“Yeah,” Don said.At least it had been Min against the rest of Will’s family.If Colby got seriously hurt, Charlie could get shut out completely.

They gazed over the city for a moment, contemplating the unfairness of the situation, then Don said, “We better go back in.”

They returned to the observation room to find it crowded with agents.Colby and David had joined Sanchez and Megan and they were all watching a recording of Charlie and Rubel’s conversation, interrupted as it was with Don’s intrusions.

Charlie watched but Don leaned against the wall and looked elsewhere.He had no desire to see himself screwing up, hearing it was plenty.

After Rubel had stopped talking and David had turned off the recording, there was a thoughtful silence in the room.

“Maybe he really did pull the info on secret drug raids out of the air,” Charlie mused.

“You mean, like bugs?”Sanchez asked.“We get the office swept regularly, in fact, more often than the regs say.”

“But what about an electronic bug?Rather, I mean, a computer one?” Charlie asked.

Sanchez shook her head.“The computer security is state of the art, best around.Plus, we do extra checks all the time.”

“Well,” Charlie said with an apologetic shrug.“I’m not saying that he’s broken your security, but if anyone could do it, he could.”

“So, he’s not only broken in, but still in and completely invisible?”Sanchez threw up her hands.“Great, that’s helpful.”

“I could look around,” Charlie said meekly.

Don was surprised to see Charlie look apologetic. _He must be feeling guilty for being such a drooling fan girl to the man who got Will hurt._ Don flashed a grateful smile at Megan, who must have helped Charlie see Don’s point of view.

“Knock yourself out,” Sanchez said, a little testily.“See if you can find what the best DEA techs can’t.”

Charlie nodded.“I’ll start right on—”

“In the morning,” Colby interrupted firmly.

“But—”

“Rubel’s not sending out any more emails tonight,” Colby said.“You haven’t been sleeping well since Will got shot. _I_ know.You are going home to bed.”

Charlie looked like he was going to argue, but Colby just turned him around and gave him a gentle shove towards the door.

Charlie's face flushed with embarrassment as he said to Sanchez, “First thing tomorrow.”

Don saw that even Sanchez had to smile at the sight of Colby being a mother hen to a grown man.

“Tomorrow, then,” she said.

“David, could you put Rubel in lock-up for the night?” Don asked.“I’m gonna go see Will and tell him what’s been going on.”He gave Sanchez a tired smile.“And he’s gonna be a lot more pissed than you.”

 


	45. Chapter 34: Real Food and Real People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will helps with the case.

 

**Part 34 – Real Food and Real People**  


Don was still thinking about Rubel as he walked up the hallway toward Will’s room.He’d almost gotten to the room before he realized that no one was on guard duty outside the door.He set his jaw, someone was in trouble, and pushed open the door.

The room was empty.The extra chairs removed, the bed made.Don’s heart clenched and adrenaline slammed into his veins.He’d been gone too long, something had happened, Will was in surgery, Will _died_ , and no one told him.

Before he could completely panic, the door opened.Don spun to see one of the ICU nurses.

“Mr. Stevens was moved out of ICU,” the nurse said quickly.

Don sighed in relief and she gave him an understanding smile.

“Room 331,” she said.

Don nodded and hurried out to find the new room.

It was easy to spot, once he was on the right floor, because Eno was sitting in a chair outside the door.Don greeted Eno then opened the door.Will was sitting up in bed, and had a lot fewer things attached to him than he had in ICU.

“Look at you!” Don smiled.

“Hey,” Will said.“Wherez you been?”

“We caught our hacker,” Don said, then leapt to keep Will in the bed as he surged forward.

“Wha?” Will growled.“You diddn’ tell me?”

Don pushed Will back to the pillow.“I’ve been trying to break him down.We haven’t got the mole yet.”

Will grumbled under his breath and sat back.

“In fact,” Don continued, “Charlie thinks that there isn’t a mole, that Rubel – that’s the hacker’s name – has done it all by himself.”

“Bro-oke into DEAz computerz?”Will said with disbelief.“How gud iz thiz guy?”

“Very good.Charlie was fawning all over him like a groupie.”

“Huh,” Will said.“Tell me all ‘bout it!”

“At least let me say ‘hi’ to your sister first,” Don said.He smiled at Amy.“Actually, this will interest you, too, I bet.But don’t ask me technical questions!You’ll have to talk to Charlie for that.”

“Is he coming here?” Amy asked from her spot on the other side of Will’s bed.

“No,” Don chuckled.“Colby made him go home to bed.One minute he’s the FBI’s computer god, then the next he’s a little boy with a bed time.”

Amy laughed.“He’s a sweetie.They both are.”

“Yep,” Don said.

Will made an impatient sound and Don said, “Okay,” and pulled up a chair.

For the next hour, Don told Will and Amy everything he could remember from the moment that he’d gotten into the office.He answered Will’s still stumbling questions and even a few of Amy’s technical ones.

“Now,” Don summed up with a sigh.“It’s wait on Charlie time, as usual.”

“Nothing you can do?” Amy asked sympathetically.

“None of the usual interrogation tactics will work on this guy.”

“Wha ‘bout un’usal?” Will asked.

“Like what?”

“If ya le’ me see recor’ing, I’ll tell ya.”

Don raised his eyebrows, but understood Will’s desire to see Rubel’s face, hear his words directly.“Blackmailing me already, eh?You must be feeling better.”

Will grinned.

“Okay,” Don agreed.“I’ll get Megan to bring over a copy on a laptop.”

“Will had another first earlier,” Amy said with a smile.

“Real fuud,” Will said.“Well, appusause ‘n juise.”

“Great!” Don said, “We’ll get you up to a steak in no time.”

“Sssteak,” Will groaned.

“Don’t start on that again,” Amy laughed.

Don chuckled in agreement.“I’m gonna go give Megan a call, then be back, okay?”

Will nodded.Don stepped out to call Megan, and, by the time he’d returned, Will was asleep.Quietly, Don pulled up a chair to Will’s bedside, smiled at Amy, and picked up the newspaper.

 

“Don?” someone was saying, shaking his shoulder.

Don blinked and stretched, trying to unkink himself from chair he’d fallen asleep in.A section of newspaper slid to the floor.

“That looked awfully uncomfortable,” Megan said with a smile.“And Will wants to talk with you.”

Don looked over at the bed to see that Will was frowning at a computer on his lap.The recording that was playing explained why Rubel’s voice had been twining through Don’s dreams.

Will looked over at Don and Megan.“You ‘splain?” he requested.

“You got it,” Megan said.She leaned against the bed and took off her glasses.“Will and I have been talking and watching the tape again.Oh, and I went home and got some sleep too.Cleared my head some.What we need is to show Rubel how his abstract principles played out in concrete reality.Show him real people that got hurt.He’s arguing high ideals and statistics, let’s show him the dirty real world.”

“CTen,” Will commented.

“Right,” Megan said.“Will pointed out something I should have noticed immediately, even if I was distracted by what happened after.”

Will shook his head then gave Don an understanding smile, and Don figured out ‘what happened after’ was Don had shook off Megan and stormed back into the room.

“When Charlie was asking him about how dangerous CTen is,” Megan continued. “Rubel kept answering a different question, about prescription drugs, marijuana, etc.He doesn’t want to acknowledge how dangerous CTen really is.”

“True,” Don said slowly.“That’s true.”He looked at Will and a vindictive smile lit his face.“I need to take him to the morgue.”

 


	46. Chapter 35: Field Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubel is confronted with hard reality.

**Part 35 – Field Trips**

Though Don wanted to run back to the office immediately and drag Rubel out of lock-up, he went instead to his family’s house and slept.He woke up, gave Monster an update on Will’s status, and went into the kitchen.

As he stared into the fridge, he gave a snort for his own shallowness – he really missed Will’s cooking.A cold pasta casserole warmed up okay in the microwave, then Don gave Monster a thorough brushing.Finally he decided that it was morning enough, even though the rest of the household was still asleep, and he headed into the office.

Don was only mildly surprised to see Megan already there.She’d finished her guard rotation and was back to reading something at her desk.She looked up as Don walked in.

“Ready for our trip to the morgue?” Megan asked.

Don gave her a guilty smile.

“Oh, you are so not taking Rubel downstairs by yourself,” Megan said, correctly interpreting Don’s expression, and handed Don a sealed manila envelope with his name on it.DEA was stamped across it.

Don curiously looked inside the envelope to see a set of enlarged photos.He started to pull them out, but as soon as he saw part of the top photo, he shoved them back into the folder, his heart pounding.He threw the envelope down on his desk and leaned heavily against the back of a nearby chair, breathing hard.

Her eyebrows raised, Megan picked up the envelope.Don closed his eyes.He heard Megan pull the photos out, catch her breath, and slowly return them to the envelope.

Don opened his eyes and shook himself.“Bring it,” he snapped.

Megan nodded.She silently handed Don a folder and Don scanned the contents, both gathering needed information and allowing himself time to calm down.

“Okay,” Don said at last. “Let’s get our great crusader out of lock-up.”

 

Rubel looked mussed and grumpy as he was brought out of lock-up.He was still wearing the same T-shirt and blinked with annoyance at the agents.Don would bet that Rubel was a night person and not used to being woken up at 7AM, and probably hadn’t slept well either.

“Good morning,” Don said cheerfully.“We’re gonna take a little field trip.”

Rubel eyed him blearily and rubbed his face, his handcuffs rattling.“I don’t suppose I could get some coffee,” he grumbled.

“Sure,” Don said.“Want you to be alert for our field trip.”

Don led Rubel back upstairs to the FBI office, Megan guarding the rear.“Can’t say it’s great coffee,” Don said, pouring Rubel a cup from the break-room coffee pot that Megan must have started earlier.“But it’s got a kick.”

Rubel took the cup, eyeing Don suspiciously, then added creamer and sugar.He chugged the hot coffee down, life coming into his face.“Thanks,” he said grudgingly.

Don nodded and waited, outwardly patient, as Rubel finished his coffee.He did want Rubel awake and thinking, though somewhat disoriented was also good.

“So what plans do you have for me this morning?” Rubel said with a superior smile.“More of your strong-arm interrogation?”

“I thought we’d take a visit to the morgue,” Don said.

Rubel’s eyes flickered uncertainly then cleared.“Oh, I’ve seen this one on TV,” he said with disdain.“You take the poor smuck down to witness an autopsy and tell him all the stuff that’s gonna happen to his corpse, show him organs and stuff.All that’s gonna get from me is vomit.”

“Well, we’re only ignorant stooges,” Don said lightly.“Gotta try all our old, useless tricks anyway, because we can’t think for ourselves.”

Rubel cocked an eyebrow at that, but didn’t comment.Don took Rubel’s arm and led him to the elevator, Megan following.In silence, the three of them rode down to the bottom floor and walked down the quiet halls.Don held onto Rubel’s arm while Megan went into the morgue and asked the lone attendant if they could have the area.The man exited, looking curiously at Rubel, and Don led Rubel into the room.

The morgue was clean and empty, a little odd for Don, who was usually here when there was a corpse to be studied.He let go of Rubel’s arm and walked across the room to a steel wall covered with small doors.Behind each door would be a refrigerated drawer, most likely occupied.He searched the numbers on the doors until he found what he was looking for.He nodded at Megan, who moved Rubel closer.

Don opened a door and slid out a metal pallet with a sheet-covered corpse.Don pulled back the sheet to reveal the head and bare chest of a body, complete with the signs of an autopsy.

“Meet John Richland,” Don said.He pulled out another drawer to reveal a similar-looking corpse.“And his brother, Jarvis.”

Rubel swallowed and said nothing.

Don continued, keeping his voice even, “These men were no idealists, not people who share your opinions about the DEA.They were businessmen who thought that they could get rich by creating an attractive poison.They didn’t care about anyone that got hurt.

“You sent three emails to the Richland brothers – one email for each of the teams that went undercover there.You say that you sent the emails so that people would clear out and no one would get hurt.The brothers didn’t clear out.The first time they got an email, they made the agents sick, some sort of food poisoning.The second time they got an email, they manufactured a hiking accident.One agent got a sprained knee and the other ended up in the hospital with several broken bones and a severe concussion.

“The third time you sent them an email, the brothers finally decided it was time to move on. However, the brothers also knew that Will and I were there, without backup, weapons, or outside contact.So they finished the batch of CTen they were making, sent it out, then set a trap for us.”

Don led Rubel over to an empty autopsy table and Megan silently handed him the envelope.Don set his teeth, pulled the photos out and laid them out on the cold, metal table.The enlarged, high resolution photos allowed no escape from the horror of the scene.

The first photo showed Don holding Will’s bloody, unconscious body.Don barely recognized himself, his chest and arms covered with dark, thick blood, his eyes wild and white around the edges.The gun was a blur in his hand as he raised it to point at the agent holding the camera.Staring at the photo, Don tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Megan stepped forward and put her hand on Don’s arm.Mutely, Don turned away from the image.Instead, he looked at Rubel, whose eyes were riveted to the photo.

“That’s Don with Agent Will Stevens,” Megan said quietly. “His partner and longtime boyfriend.Jarvis Richland shot Will in the shoulder.John Richland shot Will in the head at point blank range.Will only survived because he was turning his head at the time.Will was airlifted to UCLA Medical where it took a top neurosurgeon almost five hours to get the bullet out of his head.He also needed massive blood transfusions and spent days in a deep coma.He is still in the hospital and we don’t know yet if he has long term brain damage.”

Breath hissed out between Don’s clenched teeth and Rubel flinched.Megan squeezed Don’s arm then slid the next photo under Rubel’s gaze.

With relief, Don saw the rest of the photos had been taken after he and Will had left in the ambulance, though a large blood patch on the carpet marked where they’d been. Pictures of the lab area showed tables and walls chewed up by bullets.The floor was strewn with broken glass, pieces of bottles, whitish powder, and some blood spatters that might have come from Don’s cut arm.The next photo showed the body of John Richland, two red holes in his chest where Don shot him.He lay crumpled against the wall, his face twisted with pain and anger.His brother’s corpse was in the next photo, a gaping hole in the back of his head where the bullet had exited.His brains were spattered across a small table behind him.

Rubel’s face was pale and tinged with green.Don made sure that Rubel had gotten a good look at the photos before he said softly, “This happened because of your email.Will was shot because of your email.These men are dead because your email.They set up a trap and got themselves killed.”

“Will survived,” Don continued, his voice strained.“But I’d like you to meet some people who didn’t.”

Don went over to the steel wall and pulled out three drawers in quick succession.“Meet Mia Ferguson, Dan Moser, and Dallas Forcier.Mia was a student at UCLA, who had never taken drugs before but was talked into it ‘just once’ after finishing a big exam.She was nineteen and the first woman in her family to go to college.Dan wanted to be an actor, had even gotten a few commercials, and was starring in a local theater production of King Lear.He’s dead at twenty-three.Dallas was a car mechanic, a Little League coach, and took some Cloud Ten at his Thursday Night poker game.He’s dead at thirty, leaving two kids without a father.”

Don turned back to Rubel. “These are only three of the people that Cloud Ten has killed, the most recent ones.They died _after_ the second warning you sent to the Richlands.Would you like to explain to their families how you helped the Richlands create more of their drug?”

Rubel’s face was pinched, his lips pressed tightly together.He looked away from Don’s eyes.

Don silently put the sheets back over the corpses and slid the drawers back in while Megan gathered up the pictures.

“One more stop,” Don said.“Someone who wants to talk to you.”

Don, Megan, and Rubel were met at Don’s SUV by more FBI agents.They drove in two cars to the hospital and walked down the white halls to Will’s room.Don nodded to the agent on guard.

Megan waited outside with Rubel and the other agents while Don went into the room.Cindi and Alan were there, and Will was sitting propped up in his bed.

“You up for this?” Don asked, and Will nodded firmly.

Don didn’t argue, just opened the door for Rubel and Megan to enter.Rubel’s eyes flashed around the room and landed on Will.Don hoped that he was remembering the image of the blood-covered Will in Don’s arms.It was not an image that Don was ever going to get out of his head.

“Hi, Matt,” Will said, and his voice was calm, even gentle.Don had to admire Will’s poise when he himself had lost it repeatedly when he’d met Rubel.Don was reminded that Will was DEA’s top undercover agent, and no stranger to interrogations himself.“I’m Will Stevens and this iz my shister, Cindi, and my fathuh-in-law, Al’n Eppez.”

Rubel’s gaze skittered over Cindi and Alan, then back to Will.

“Cindi, Alan,” Will said.“Do you thin’ ya could wait ‘n the hall?I don … really wan’ ya to hav’ ta hear this.”

Alan set down his crossword puzzle, Cindi set down her book and they silently went out into the hall.

Rubel stared at Will, and Don could tell Rubel was gathering his courage, telling himself how much he hated the DEA and everything Will stood for.

Will tilted his head and asked, carefully enunciating his words. “Have you evuh been a dr-rug ad-dict?”

Rubel blinked.“Not unless you count caffeine,” he said with forced humor.

“Well, I’ve been a cocaine ad-dict,” Will said conversationally.“Yearz of my life spent with the sing’l focus of wond’ring where I’m gonna get my next hit.I did many terr’ble thingz in search of that hit.I un’stand the power of dr-rugs, their siren call.” 

Don grimaced and bit down on the urge to go to Will.Megan put her hand on his shoulder, both comfort and aid.

“Have you evuh seen someone you cared ‘bout waste ‘way from dr-rugs?”Will continued in that same quiet voice that somehow filled the hospital room.“Helplessly watch ‘em throw away their health, their l-lives?Hear their pr-romises to get help but know that the dr-rugs will win in the end?”

Rubel gave a little shake of his head.

“I have.Have you evuh held the hands of a five-year-old girl as she died, cut down by stray bull’ts from two gangs fightin’ for territory?Tried to pick out ‘nough pieces of a body from car ‘plosion to give a fr-riend a decent burial?Hadta tell a mother that she’d lost a third son to dr-rugs?I have.”

Megan’s hand tightened on Don’s shoulder.Rubel didn’t say anything.

Will leaned forward, his eyes alight, and his voice hardened.“What I wanna know, Matt, iz how wha’ you did changed any of that.Did you make it bett’r?Save one l-life?Bring l-light into one person’s darkness?”

Will shook his head slowly.“I can un’stand your arguments ‘gainst DEA, evun agree with some of them.You ‘ve impr-ressive computer skills, but you decided to use them to hinder, not to help.You could ‘ve done something positive, like broken into gover’ment computers and sent money to organ’zations you thought worthwhile.You could ‘ve hacked into corr-rupt businessez and ruined their finances, sank them.You could ‘ve monitored websites where child molesters hung out and sent their info to FBI.Ill-legal, yes, but pr-roductive.Helping ‘least one person avoid a terr’ble fate.How did hackin’ DEA do that?”

Rubel looked away from Will, down at his feet.

Will reached a shaking hand out towards his water glass.Don pulled away from Megan and went to help him. 

“Here you are,” Don said, holding the glass for Will to drink.Will’s face had gone pale and Don could see the effort it had taken him to be awake for Rubel’s arrival, and then to speak clearly. Don didn’t know if Will had said all he planned to say, but he’d said enough.Don took the glass away and stroked Will’s face.“Rest now, _aein_.I’ll be back later.”

Will nodded and lay back against the pillow, his long, dark lashes fluttering over too white cheeks.

Megan led Rubel out of the room.Don brushed back some hair from Will’s forehead and placed a soft kiss there.

“Love you, Will,” he whispered, though he knew Will was already asleep, and followed Megan.Outside the room, Don nodded to Cindi and Alan, but no words were exchanged.

Rubel was quiet on the drive back to the office and Don let the silence lie heavy in the car.

After they reached the office, Don helped Rubel out of the car.Rubel met his eyes and it was like a different man was looking out of them from the man he’d interrogated the day before.Yesterday, Rubel had been confident, arrogant, sneering at everyone’s behavior.Now he looked chastened and even a little uncertain.

“I want to call a lawyer,” Rubel said slowly.“And tell Charlie, it’s in the background.”

 


	47. Chapter 36: Background and Foreground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie figures it out, then Don and Will clear the air.

 

**Part 36— Background and Foreground**

“In the background?”Charlie snapped.“In the background?That’s all he said?Of course, it’s in the background.Otherwise it would be obvious and the security checks would have caught it ages ago!”

“That’s all he said,” Don said with a helpless shrug.“Just ‘Tell Charlie it’s in the background.’” 

“Background, background, background,” Charlie muttered as he paced back and forth in the DEA’s conference room.

Sanchez watched him pace with the avidity of a hungry dog waiting for a sloppy eater to drop his food.Don folded his arms, leaned against a desk, and resisted the urge to check his watch yet again. 

After getting back from their field trip, Rubel had called a lawyer and not said a word since.The lawyer had arrived, an intense, sharp computer-crime specialist, who had sent everyone scrambling to cover their asses.The DEA team was still under suspicion, so that left Don and Charlie to figure out what Rubel had done, with Sanchez’s necessary aid and only Rubel’s cryptic last sentence to guide them.Don wondered if he could convince Amita to help, although he hardly saw her these days, hadn’t seen her much since Charlie and Colby got together.

Sanchez turned to Don and said, “My people have been tense and jumpy as cats the last week.If Charlie can just find some method of proving that Rubel got the information on his own, then we can stop looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes, wondering who’s selling everyone else out.” 

“I can imagine,” Don said.

“Background,” Charlie complained loudly.He stopped in the middle of the room and, folding his arms, glared at the wall screen which was currently showing the DEA’s homepage, which looked a lot like the FBI’s but with a different logo. 

Suddenly Charlie’s eyes widened.“He didn’t …” he gasped in excitement.“He put it in the background!”He jumped to his laptop and started typing furiously, murmuring under his breath.

“Did you figure it out?” Sanchez asked hopefully. 

“It’s right there!” Charlie said, waving his hand at the screen.

Don and Sanchez looked at the screen, but it looked the same as it had for the last hour. 

A light went on in Don’s mind.“Hey, is there something imbedded in the DEA logo, like those kiddie porn pictures were imbedded inside other pictures?”

“Not the graphic,” Charlie said, the laptop keys clacking.“But you’re close!Oh, it’s gotta be here …”Charlie was reading some sort of text file.He shook his head, pulled out a chair, and scrolled back to the top of the text file.He studied it closely, running his fingers over the screen and muttering ‘It’s gotta be here’. 

Don could hear Sanchez holding her breath.

“Yes!” Charlie said, stabbing the monitor with his finger.“There it is!Oh god, it’s _brilliant_!Just … amazingly brilliant.” 

“Yes, we know you’re a fan,” Don said impatiently.“What is it?”

“Well, all pages of a website, even an entire local LAN like yours, are often described by one overall page, one that sets the styles, format and other things for all the pages, so you only have to make a change in one place to change the look or function of all the pages.It’s called cascading style sheets.You guys run web apps for everything – email, search engines, accounting, everything – all running under the same style.So this css file also invokes a JavaScript file.  Rubel put in this innocent looking piece of JavaScript inside that file that runs every time someone uses the css file – which is all of the time.” 

“Okay,” Don said, “So he’s running a program.What’s it doing?”

“Well, in a way, nothing.The system is just doing what it’s supposed to do.” 

“Explain before Jan hits you,” Don snapped.

Charlie looked at Sanchez and said quickly, “When you use a program or look at a webpage, it temporarily lives in the cache.” 

“Cash?” Sanchez asked.

“No, cache.C-A-C-H-E.It’s sort of like the short-term memory of a computer, with the long-term memory being the hard drive.The cache is constantly changing with what the computer is doing.Rubel’s JavaScript accesses the cache and looks for a very specific string.When it sees that string, it saves a copy of the page to a file.But, and this is beautiful, the new file looks almost exactly like cache files, close enough that your security checks won’t flag it.” 

“Okay,” Sanchez said slowly.“What is this string?”

“Working on it …” Charlie said and returned to frowning and tapping on his computer.Sanchez watched him and chewed on her fingernails.Don gave in to the urge to check his watch.They’d been working for hours.Or rather, watching Charlie work for hours. 

“Jan,” Charlie asked after a long few minutes. “What’s an ‘action report’?”

“Huh?”Sanchez said.“It’s a form that you have to fill out for basically anything you plan to do.There’s a joke that you have to fill out an action report before you can take a dump.”Her eyes widened.“If Rubel somehow got access to those reports, he’d know everything that happened in this office, from how many pencils we ordered to every wire tap we requested to …” 

“To the details of every undercover investigation,” Charlie finished.

“Damn it!Stupid bureaucracy.They even have to be in a special format.Would make them easy to find.” 

Charlie nodded.“Rubel’s program was looking for that format.Then it would be a straightforward thing for him to run a program on his computer at home which accessed your system through the backdoor he’d made, grabbed the cache files of the action reports, then erased all signs of his work.”

Sanchez bent over the computer monitor and looked Charlie squarely in the face.“Charlie,” she said, her voice tight with tension. “Are you saying that Rubel did this all by himself?” 

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled.“No mole in your department.”

Sanchez whooped with joy, spun around once, grabbed Charlie and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips.She raced out into the DEA’s bullpen to share the good news.Surprised, Charlie wiped his mouth and Don laughed. 

Don gave Charlie a hard squeeze on the shoulder.“Good job, buddy.Very good job.”

Charlie lit up at the praise and began telling Don how he’d figured it out.

Don cut him off before he could get going.“Will’s gonna want to know,” Don said and squeezed Charlie’s shoulder again.“You came through again.Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Charlie said.One of the DEA’s computer techs came into the office and Charlie cornered her and began telling her all about his discovery.Grinning, Don left Charlie to someone who could appreciate his feat and went to tell Will.  


 

“Security has been suspended,” Don said with a smile to the guard outside Will’s room.“You’re off duty.” 

He went into Will’s room and was glad to find Will awake, Cindi sitting nearby.

“Great news!” Don said. 

“Ya caught thuh mole?” Will asked.

“There was no mole!”Don said happily, sitting next to Will’s bed.“Rubel did it all himself!” 

“Wonderful!” Cindi exclaimed.

“Damn,” Will said, relief flooding his face.“Now won’ haveta quit DEA.” 

“You were gonna quit?” Don said with surprise.“Why?”

“’Cause tha’ would mean I’m evun lousier agen’ than I thought.Not fig’ring out when my co-w’rkers were lyin’ to me.” 

Don frowned.“You’re not a lousy agent.You’re one of the best.”

“Oh, really?”Will said wryly.“Look a’ me.Got muhself shot twice.” 

Sighing, Don took Will’s hand.“Yeah, we need to talk about that.And I need to apologize for how royally I fucked up.I’m sorry, it should never have happened.”

Will’s eyebrows rose.“You f’cked up?I got muhself shot ‘cause I’m an id’ot.When I saw thuh lab, I should‘ve stopp’d right then and backed out.We could’ve checked out of r’treat early and called in raid tha’ night. But no, I had ta go for whole pretty package, thuh precursor.It was thuh perf’ct trap for a DEA agen’.” 

“And as an FBI agent, I should have recognized that and stopped you from going into the room.”

“I was in charge, ‘member?”Will snapped.“I though’ we had that settl’d.” 

“You were in charge, yes, but I’ve got more experience than you.”Don let go of Will’s hand to rub his hand in agitation against the arm of his chair.“I should have known something was wrong.”

“’N what would’ve you done?Said ‘letz go back?’I wouldn’t ‘ve listen’d ta you.”Will crossed his good arm over his chest and looked just as stubborn as he probably would have in the lab. 

Don shook his head.He wasn’t going to let Will win this argument.“How do you know that?I should have said something.I also should have picked up something to use as a weapon while we were upstairs, something heavy and long like a fire poker.”

“Dammit,” Will growled.“Stop tryin’ ta take respons’bility for this!I messed up ‘n got shot for it.End of story.” 

“I was there, remember? And I should have known better, stayed at the stairs when you went into the room.Forgot everything I ever knew.”

“You w’re followin’ my lead, like I told ya to!” Will said, his voice loud with anger. 

Don yelled back, “That doesn’t excuse me from thinking!”

Cindi jumped to her feet.“I don’t believe you two!Will almost got killed and you’re arguing over who was the biggest screw-up.Can’t you just be happy that it worked out okay?No, you’ve got to be the bigger bastard and take the blame, like some sort of trophy.God, you’re so … so … _men!_ ”Cindi snapped out the last word like an epithet and stormed out of the hospital room. 

Don and Will stared after her then looked at each other. The corner of Will’s mouth twitched and suddenly they were both laughing.Their laughter built on each other’s until they were laughing so hard tears were coming from their eyes.Don grabbed the side of the bed and held his chest as his frustration vaporized.Will slapped the mattress with his good hand and the room rang with relief-filled laughter.

“You man, you!”Don said, imitating Cindi. 

“Don’t, don’t,” Will gasped.“Hurts.”

“Oh, sorry,” Don said, trying to swallow his laughter. 

Cindi peeked around the door.“What is wrong with you two?” she asked in bewilderment.That set Don and Will off all over again.

 


	48. Chapter 37: Giving It Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's parents return to the hospital.

 

**Part 37 – Giving It Time**

 

That evening, Will was watching TV with Don when Will’s parents returned to the hospital.

A smiling Edward strode into Will’s room.“William!So good to see you awake!” 

Following behind him, Min’s eyes flickered around the room, as if she was searching for prey. She looked almost disappointed that no one else was here.

“Yes,” Min said, with a smile that looked awkward on her face.“Good to see you awake.” 

Edward came and stood next to the bed.“Your sisters have been keeping us up to date.You’ve made incredible progress!Dr. Jones plans to write up your case for the journal of the International Brain Injury Association.She promised to tell me if it’s accepted.”

“I’ll be f’mous,” Will said with a smile.“At leas’ in ‘nonymous form in uh op’scure journul.” 

“Wonder if she’ll include pictures,” Don mused.

“Hello,” Edward said to Don.“You look better than last time I saw you, as well.” 

“Yeah,” Don agreed heartily.“Lots better.”

“I imagine,” Edward said.He turned back to Will.“Have you been doing speech therapy?” 

“Startin’ ‘morrow,” Will said.“Phyzcul ther’py today.”

Edward started asking questions about the physical therapy, which Will answered with half his attention.He was watching his mother walk around the room, poking at this and that. Don recognized his distraction and began answering Edward’s questions and filling in details on the timeline of Will’s emergence from the coma. 

Min finally sat down, her hands folding and unfolding in her lap.Will didn’t mind that she felt uncomfortable.She’d made Will’s friends and family feel uncomfortable enough.Lacking anything else to stare at, and probably not interested in looking at Will, Min’s eyes rested on Don, her habitual slight frown on her face.

Will knew that Min saw Don as a nice man with an unfortunate affliction.Perhaps she blamed Alan for Don’s sexual preference, a concession that she wasn’t willing to allow Will.She probably wondered what Don could see in her deviant son. 

Will shook himself.He had no desire to spend any more time in his mother’s head.Or even in his mother’s presence.

He waited for a gap in Edward and Don’s conversation and cleared his throat.He sat up straight and took a deep breath.“Moth’r, I have somethin’ I need ta say to you ‘n I ask you the court’sy of listenin’.” 

Min’s eyes narrowed.

Will’s heart pounded painfully but he managed to keep his voice calm, his words as clear as he could make them. “’nless you can be civ’l to _everyone_ , you’re not welcom’ here.I’m ‘wake now, I c’n say who I wanna be here and who I don’t.And who I wan’ around me are peop’l that su’port me ‘n care for me as I am.That’s what makes real fam’ly.You c’n prob’ly keep Dad ‘way, but Cindi ‘n Amy are ‘dults now and they don’ live und’r your roof.They c’n decide for th’mselves whether ta give into your bullyin’ or be here.If you push it, if you rea’ly push it, it won’ only be me no’ comin’ to dinner at y’r house, it’ll be no one.You rea’ly wanna alie’nate the rest of y’r childr’n?” 

Her face furious, Min jumped to her feet.She opened her mouth to speak, but Will cut her off.

“I’m no’ rea’ly int’rested in any of y’r venom right now,” he said flatly. “Hate me all you want, I’m no’ gonna change.Now, just go ‘way.”Will added, with a flash of vicious humor.“Or do I need ta call security?” 

Min made a garbled noise and her fists clenched.Then she hissed, very much like a poisonous snake, spun on her heel, and stalked out of the room.

Edward, Will and Don watched her leave and silence settled over the room.Edward looked down at the floor and over at the window and seemed to be trying to come to a decision. 

Finally, he met Will’s eyes squarely.“Your mother …” he said.“I always believed that raising the children was her job.That she knew best.”

Will knew that he should just stay silent, let his father talk, but the adrenaline from speaking to his mother was still pumping in his veins.“Thazzuh lousy excuse,” Will snapped. 

Edward’s eyebrows shot up, then he gave Will a small smile.“Perhaps.But it is the only one I have.” 

Will had to smile back.“Yeah.Well, I’m no’ a child an’more.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Edward agreed.

Will bit his lip on more things he wanted to say.His father had just made a huge admission, he shouldn’t push it. 

Edward nodded, perhaps at some of the things left unsaid, and turned to Don.“Take good care of him,” he said.

“Always,” Don promised. 

“I’ll see you later, then,” Edward said, and left.

Will looked at the door for a long time, his mind churning through all the moments in his life where he would have given his right arm for such words from his father.He reached out blindly towards Don and felt Don take his hand.‘My boy,’ his father had said as he lay in a coma.‘My boy.’Unless his memory was more damaged than he thought, his father had never before … _acknowledged_ him.Why now?Why, when he had Don and another family supporting him, did his father finally decide he was worth defending?Now that he finally had his life together, his dad wanted to be part of it?Will wanted to be happy, but what he felt was a mess of anger, frustration, and scorn. 

“Give yourself time,” Don said softly, and Will knew that Don understood.He squeezed Don’s hand and only then realized he was shaking from the after-effects of adrenaline.He scooted down under his blankets, let Don rearrange the pillow, and fell asleep still holding Don’s hand.

 

Don withdrew his hand only when he knew that Will was completely asleep.As he massaged life back into his numb hand, he thought about Will’s parents and wondered if he would have been strong enough to survive what Will had in his life.Don shuddered and murmured a prayer of thanks that he hadn’t had to. 

That day passed, then another.Everyone but Don returned to a regular work schedule, a regular life, though they visited often.Don spent most of his waking hours with Will, and still slept on the couch at his family’s house instead of going to his own empty house.When he got restless, Don would put on some workout clothes and go running through the UCLA campus.When he got back, he’d tell Will stories about the people he’d seen on his run.They would speculate wildly on these people’s lives and criminal activities.

Don got permission to use the hospital’s fitness center as well, so he could tire himself out on the cross-country skiing machine or lift weights until his muscles trembled.Then he could go back and spend more time with Will - playing cards, talking, watching TV, or reading books to each other. 

Each day Will was awake longer, each day he gained more strength, more energy … and more personality.Don knew that Will was feeling better when he started flirting with the physical therapist. The handsome young man got flustered, which made Will flirt all the more shamelessly.

Will graduated from applesauce to mashed potatoes to pasta.His body wasn’t ready for steak yet, though he still asked for it every day.And his speech was improving too.He and his speech therapist often got diverted into linguistic debates that went way over Don’s head, but he didn’t mind.He would spend long moments just watching Will interact with other people, enjoying the life and utter _Willness_ of his lover. 

Will’s head bandage was eventually removed, revealing a large shaved patch above his right ear and an ugly line of stitches.When Don saw that, he had to leave the room, fighting down nausea.Will had gotten more stitches than that in his shoulder, but that wound didn’t frighten Don nearly as much.

Two weeks after Will had been shot, Don finally showed Will the photos that had been taken at the scene, as well as the evidence photos that had been taken of Will’s injuries at the first hospital.Will studied each of the photos carefully, as if he could remember the events by sheer concentration.His memory of that day hadn’t returned and Dr. Jones said mostly likely it never would. 

Will set the other photos aside and stared at the photo of himself in Don’s arms for a long time.

“Will?”Don asked, wondering what Will saw when he looked at that photo. 

“You were gonna shoot my co-work’rs?”

“I didn’t know who to trust,” Don said defensively. 

“Sanchez told me ya turned the gun on the EMTs too.”

“How was I to know that—” 

“I understand,” Will interrupted.“Actually, it’s kinda sweet.My brave protect’r.”

“You bet,” Don said hoarsely. 

Will ran his thumb over the photo.“It’s weird to have photographic evidence of a’most dying.No wond’r I needed so many blood transfusions.”

“’Almost’ is the important word there.” 

Will gave Don a crooked smile.“Maybe we should frame this and put it in the livin’ room.”

Don groaned.“I never want to see that picture again.” 

“Not my best look?”

“No,” Don said with a shudder. 

Will shook himself and handed the photo to Don.“Take them ‘way, my good man,” Will said with a credible British accent.“And bring me my Beef Wellin’ton.”

Don grinned with relief, putting the photo back into the envelope.He stood up and went to get the food tray.“Let’s see … Today we’ve got chicken noodle soup, Jell-O, and a chocolately cake thing.”Don lifted up the cake and took an experimental nibble.“Not bad.” 

“Get off!”Will exclaimed.“Or I’ll make ya go get me pizza!”

“Ooh, pizza,” Don said.“I’ll have to get that for _my_ dinner.Sausage and peppers, I think.” 

“Cruel man!”

Don took a big bite of the cake. “Not at all,” he said through the crumbs.“Look how I’m bravely protecting you from this evil chocolate.” 

Will grabbed his pillow and brandished it menacingly.

“Okay, okay,” Don laughed.“I’ll get you another piece, even if have to do a covert op in the kitchen.”He took another bite and waved the cake towards Will.“And if you’re really good, I’ll swipe you some pudding, too.”  
 


	49. Chapter 38: Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Don and Monster return home.

 

**Part 38 – Home at Last**

   
Two weeks and two days after he had been shot, Will was released from the hospital.

“Home at last,” Will said with a deep sigh, sinking into the couch in their front room.

Don helped Will get his shoes off then went to get the rest of the stuff from the car.When he got back, Monster was already on Will’s lap, purring his own welcome.

“Brought him home this morning,” Don said with a smile.“He was quite annoyed to find that I’d forgotten to bring you home too.”

Monster kneaded Will’s leg as Will ran his fingers through Monster’s thick fur.Don left them together and went to deal with everything he’d brought back from the hospital.He was definitely going to have to do laundry soon.Not as much as he might have, though.Thankfully, all of the blood-soaked clothing had been thrown away.He piled the books near the bed until Will could tell him where, in Will’s unfathomable ordering, they belonged on the bookshelves.

The house felt so much different than the last time he was here.He could hear Will occasionally talking to Monster, but even the silences were more cheerful.With a smile on his face, Don went back into the front room.

Monster jumped off Will’s lap to go investigate the new smells Don had brought in.Don sat down next to Will and put his hand on Will’s leg.Will smiled, leaned over, and Don moved to meet his lips.The kiss started out warm and quickly grew hot.Don jerked back, his breath coming too fast.Will reached for him again.

“You know what Dr. Jones said,” Don grimaced.The doctor had been explicit, almost embarrassingly so, about what they weren’t allowed to do.

“Right,” Will grumbled, leaning back against the couch.“No fucking, sucking, jerking, or anything that we would be uncomfortable with Nena seeing on TV.”

“Yeah,” Don said dourly.Just hearing Will say ‘fucking’ after so long was enough to get Don’s blood heading groinward.“Low of her to bring Nena into it.”

“Devious woman,” Will grumbled deeper.

“So, if … that’s out, what else have you been dying to do?Given all of the doctor’s restrictions, of course.I’ll give you one treat, then it’s to bed for you for the duration.We could go see a movie, go out to dinner, visit someone …”

“Nurse Don,” Will said in a whining child’s voice.“I wanna haircut.”

Don chuckled.“Vanity, thy name is Will.”

“Well?” Will said, gesturing to the area over his ear that had been shaved for surgery.

Don barely glanced at it.He had hardly looked there since Will had gotten his bandages removed.He got a sharp pain in his stomach whenever that white patch caught his eye.

“Okay,” Don said and got the phone for Will.“Give Rod a call and see if he can get you in today.”

While Will talked to the hair salon, his speech now only holding the slightest slur, Don went to check what the kitchen had to offer.

“First thing tomorrow,” Will said as Don came back into the front room.Will didn’t look too disappointed that he’d have to wait another day.In fact, he looked like the trip from the hospital had worn him out.

Don took the phone from Will’s hand and put it back in its charger.He looked at Will and a hot wave of protectiveness swept over him.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Don said.“Just like you did me way back when.”

Will smiled up at him.“Hopefully not quite the same.Since our relationship is quite different than it was.”

“Oh yeah,” Don said.“I ain’t sleeping in a chair.”

Will chuckled.

“What do you say to spaghetti for supper?” Don asked.

Will shrugged and nodded.

“I know, I know, it won’t be as good as yours,” Don said. “But better than hospital food, eh?”

“Remains to be seen.”

Don rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.

 

After supper and a little television, Don helped Will into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.He changed into the same himself.Normally, they slept in the nude, but that would be too tough at the moment.

Don tucked Will into bed, making sure that a glass of water was within easy reach, and went to clean up supper.

It felt so good to be home.Will still had a long way to go in his recovery, but he’d made huge progress.Don hummed under his breath as he washed the spaghetti pot.He focused on remembering all the steps forward that Will had made, as opposed to the distance he still had to go.

After finishing in the kitchen, Don watched another hour of television, Monster at his side.He then shut down the house and went into the bedroom.For a moment, he simply stood and looked at the sleeping Will.He’d spent a lot of time watching Will sleep in the last few weeks and he could tell Will was a lot more comfortable and relaxed, now that he was in his own bed.Pain lines that had been etched into Will’s face were easing, his breathing deeper and steadier.

Don turned off the light and climbed into bed next to Will.His body automatically reacted to the warmth and nearness of Will’s body and he swallowed a sigh.He’d gone without sex for months before, even longer, but it felt like years since he’d been with Will.Images and memories flooded into him and Don frantically ran baseball stats through his head.

When his body felt calm enough, Don laid his cheek against Will’s hair.It wasn’t as silky and soft as it had been, but it still smelled like Will, felt like Will. 

“Welcome home, _aein,_ ” Don whispered and settled down for some good sleep of his own. 

 

The next morning, Don woke early … and waited.As he expected, when Will woke up, he silently tried to get out of bed.He stood up, wobbled and sat back hard on the bed again.

“Good morning,” Don said, getting out of bed and coming around to his side.

“Morning,” Will said with a sigh.

Don held out his hand.

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom,” Will grumbled.

Don raised his eyebrows and kept his hand out.

Will swore under his breath, took Don’s hand, and let Don help him into the bathroom.

“This brings back memories,” Don said.“When I needed your help to piss.”

“I can do that just fine,” Will said.

“We’ll see,” Don said cheerfully and lifted the lid of the toilet seat.


	50. Ficlet: A Necessary Trip to the Salon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's first order of business when he gets out of the hospital.

 

**A Necessary Trip to the Salon—** ****

“Ohmigod,” Rod wailed.“What happened to your hair?” 

“Hey Rod,” Will said, sinking into the vinyl of the hairdresser’s chair with relief.He was glad that Rod had not seen Don helping him into the salon.Will’s legs were still wobbly and once easy tasks like walking still exhausted him.At least he was walking.

“Who is this butcher that … _butchered_ your hair?”Rod demanded.“I’ll scalp him!” 

“Doctor Rose-Mary Jones,” Will said, though the actual culprit had probably been an ER nurse.“She’s a neurosurgeon.”

“A neuro--God, Will, you had brain surgery?” 

“Had to,” Will said wryly, “In order to get the bullet out.”

Rod’s manicured hands flew to his mouth.“You were shot in the head?” 

“Yup,” Will said, wickedly enjoying Rod’s shock.“And in the shoulder, too.”

“That’s horrible!” 

“I thought so, too,” Will laughed.

“Are you … okay?” 

“A helluva lot better than I was,” Will said.“Just got out of the hospital yesterday, after being stuck there for weeks.Don brought me.”

Nervously, Rod looked over at Don who was in the waiting area, reading a magazine. 

“Don’t worry,” Will reassured him.“He won’t bother you this time.”

“Good,” Rod said.“I pity anyone who gets arrested by your boy.” 

“You should,” Will said with a grin. “Though getting ‘arrested’ by him can also be a lot of fun.”

“Oh, man,” Rod groaned with envy. “What a cruel thing to say to an unattached guy.” 

“Actually,” Will grimaced.“It’s cruel to me too because we’re not allowed to do anything physical.”

“Poor Will!” 

“You have no idea,” Will sighed, thinking of the determined look on Don’s face this morning when Will had tried to get out of bed by himself.

“So my hair … Can you do anything with it?” Will asked plaintively. 

“ _Can_ _I_?Oh yes, don’t worry.”Rod put his lips between his teeth and began examining Will’s hair with a professional air.

Will closed his eyes and let himself relax.If anyone could make him look less like a mental hospital escapee, it was Rod. 

Rod gently shook Will awake when he was done.Will rubbed his tired eyes and examined Rod’s work.

It wasn’t too bad, kind of punk with a matching trimmed area over each ear.He’d kept the back long, Don would be happy about that, and sort-of layered up the sides, with long hair in the front, falling around his face.It isn’t the haircut that he would have chosen for himself, but at least it looked deliberate. 

“Hey,” he called over to Don.

Don looked up and frowned thoughtfully.He put down his magazine and slowly walked towards Will’s chair, examining the haircut.Rod swallowed and nervously watched him.Don stood next to the chair and brushed some cut hair from Will’s cheek. 

“Not too bad, considering,” Don said at last.

“Looks good,” Will said to Rod, and Rod breathed a sigh of relief. 

Don ran his fingers through Will’s hair and Will could tell that he wasn’t the only one frustrated by the doctor’s restrictions.

“Okay,” Don said.“Let’s get you home.” 

Will nodded.A nap, yet more sleep, sounded good.He reached out and Don helped him out of the chair.Will leaned heavily on Don and smiled wryly at Rod’s surprised expression.

“Be glad that you didn’t see me two weeks ago,” Will said. 

“Yeah,” Don grimaced.“Be _very_ glad.”

“I’ll come back in a month or so,” Will told Rod.“Hopefully it won’t be too long before my hair’s back to normal.” 

Will shifted his weight against Don’s shoulder and dug out his wallet.He paid Rod and gave him a big tip, then painfully returned his wallet to his pocket.

“Take good care of him,” Rod said. 

“I will,” Don said firmly.

As they walked slowly to the car, Will looked around at the world.He hadn’t gotten much chance to see anything but the walls of his hospital rooms for a long time, and with Don’s determination, he wouldn’t be seeing anything but the walls of their bedroom for a long time to come.Will tried to keep his eyes open while Don drove home, see the outside while he could, but his eyes slid closed and barely opened again as Don helped him into the house and into bed.

 


	51. Chapter 39: A Chipped Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tries to survive Will's bedrest.

 

**Part 39 – A Chipped Mug**

Will’s two weeks of enforced bed rest begun.Don was still officially attached to the DEA, and they graciously granted him two more weeks of Family Leave.Don was kept busy with caring for Will, who daily grew healthier and more snappish.Will was used to taking care of himself as well as being very active, and Don used all the threats he could think of to keep him from getting out of bed.Beyond the haircut, Will was only allowed out of the bedroom to get driven to his physical therapy, speech therapy and doctor’s appointments.Don tried to keep him entertained, but Will was a hard patient to manage.

Don was grateful every time someone else dropped by, even if they didn’t bring food.Cindi came every day after work and spent an hour distracting Will.Charlie and Colby visited, Nena too when she was around.Alan was the best – engaging Will in lengthy, spirited conversations and giving Will stiff competition on Trivial Pursuit: Baby Boomers Edition.He also always brought food, something which Don shamelessly appreciated.He tried his best in the kitchen, but Will was snarky about his cooking at the best of times, and now Will was downright nasty about it. 

Sanchez and other DEA agents also came by with updates on the construction of the case against Rubel, though his offenses were so technologically deep that they usually just reported general impressions.Robin Brooks was first assigned to the case, but had to be excused because of her previous relationship with Don.Don was eventually going to have to get on the stand himself, though that seemed a ways off.Rubel’s crimes were testing a lot of computer privacy laws and precedents, and he’d gotten himself a very savvy lawyer.When they finally went to court, everyone expected the trial to take months then get appealed and kicked up the ladder.Don didn’t really mind that it was taking so long to convict Rubel.As far as he was concerned, Rubel was already being punished, since he wasn’t allowed any contact with computers more complex than a digital clock.

As Don was putting a mug into the dishwasher – chipped because Will had thrown it at him – he was seriously considering following through on his threat to strap Will to the bed.Dr. Jones had no idea the challenge she’d given Don when she said that Will needed to stay in bed for at least two weeks.Even Monster was hiding in the back yard. 

Don shut the dishwasher and went to check the calendar.He counted off the days and decided that twelve days of enforced bed rest was just going to have to be enough.

“Hey babe,” he said, going back to the bedroom.Will eyed him and mumbled something that it was probably better Don didn’t hear. 

Don asked, “Wanna go for a walk?”

Will’s eyebrows shot up.“Is my jailor getting soft?” 

“Your _jailor_ ,” Don said with a huge sigh of relief, “Is off duty as of now.Though I still reserve the right to keep an eye on you.”

“Finally!” Will cheered and tossed the TV remote across the room. 

Don grinned and got both of their shoes from the closet.

They had a leisurely walk around the neighborhood, Will taking deep breaths of outside air.Don doubted that Will had spent an entire month inside since he was a baby.Monster even joined them, dashing back and forth between trees then bringing Will a dead cricket for a present. 

When they got back to the house, Don was pleased to see that Will didn’t look tired from the unaccustomed exercise.His shoulder still obviously pained him, but he’d recovered most of his overall strength – as the chipped mug attested.

Don sat on the bed to remove his shoes and Will sat next to him. 

“Hi,” Will said, putting an arm around Don and pulling him close.

“Hi,” Don said and his lips met Will’s halfway.Will tasted delicious and his fingers drew fiery trails down Don’s neck. 

“Cindi’s come by for the day and everyone else calls first,” Will said against Don’s mouth, his hands roaming down Don’s back.Unthinking, Don put his hand on Will’s injured shoulder and Will grunted in pain.

Don pulled back reluctantly.“I know I said you were out of jail, but I don’t think you’re up to this.” 

“Dammit,” Will snapped.“Are you going to treat me like I’m made out of china for that rest of my life?”

“Not the rest of your life, just until your shoulder is a little better.” 

“And when will that be?”Will said, falling back to the bed with a groan.“I’m going crazy.”

“I know,” Don said wryly.“Me too.” 

They looked at each other in silence for a moment.Something which Don had suppressed for a long time rose up in him, hot and ugly.Will raised his eyebrows and cocked his head at whatever he saw in Don’s face.

Don pressed his lips together and looked away. 

“Don?”Will asked.“What is it?I’ll get to 100% eventually.And if you can’t wait, you could—”

“You’ll get better soon,” Don interrupted him. 

“Don?” Will repeated.“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Don said.“I’m just tired.” 

“Don,” Will said, his voice sharp.“The rule about truth still stands, even if I did get shot.”

Anger surged into Don, wild and pulsing, driving him to his feet.“You got _shot_.You almost fucking _died_ in my arms.What gives you the right to do that?” 

Will blinked at him.

Words that had been held back too long poured from Don’s mouth.“Don’t think I didn’t figure it out.You got him to point the gun at you.You let yourself get shot so I wouldn’t get shot.How _dare_ you make that choice?” 

“But—” Will began.

“Don’t give me that crap about the lead investigator or something.It comes down to you deciding that you were the most expendable person in the room.That’s _bullshit._ I’m not going to do that argument.I know your whole life people have told you that you were worthless, screwed-up, garbage.You are _not._ And if all the time we’ve been together hasn’t convinced you otherwise, I may as well just shoot myself in the head right now, because you’re gonna get yourself killed and I can’t do this again.”The anger drained out of him, leaving him cold and trembling, but also deathly certain.He would not survive the next time. 

Will stared at him, his eyes wide and showing white around the edges.Finally, he whispered, “You think I should have let him shoot you instead?”

Don shook his head tiredly.“I think that you should have gone _sideways_ instead of towards him.I think that if you hadn’t been right at Jarvis’s throat, John wouldn’t have been able to shoot you point blank.Yeah, he might have shot me, but maybe not, too.You going sideways would have distracted him, and I could have tackled him.Maybe pushed him into John coming out the same door.No, you had to be a martyr.” 

Suddenly, Will started laughing.It was a harsh, choking sound and Don flinched.

“Talk … about the pot … calling the kettle black,” Will gasped.“Mr. Inferiority Superman Kill-Me-First Martyr-Complex Eppes.” 

“I’m not like that,” Don protested.

“Like hell you’re not,” Will said.“You would have thrown yourself in front of that bullet if you could have.” 

“If it would have stopped you from—”

“Hah!” Will said, his eyes flaring.“What gives you the right to do that?” 

It was Don’s turn to blink at the unexpected attack.“I …”

Will shook his head.“What about the people that care for you?”Will’s eyes softened.“Don, you say you couldn’t do this again, couldn’t see me shot again.If it was you that had gotten shot, in a coma, I don’t think I could survived it one time.I’m not gonna say I’m not glad it was me that was shot and not you.I am glad.” 

Don closed his eyes and gave a dry snort.They were two of a kind, alright.Opening his eyes, he gave Will a crooked smile.“I have an idea.How about we don’t work together again?”

Will smiled weakly and reached for Don’s hand.“That I can agree to.” 

He took Don’s hand and pulled him close.


	52. Chapter 40: Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will break their fast.

 

**Part 40— Need**

Don let Will pull him closer and run his hand over Don’s shoulder.Don hesitated, torn between his desire for Will and his fear of hurting him.That photograph of him holding a bloody Will was always at the back of Don’s mind, haunting his dreams and waking moments.

Will touched Don’s cheek.“Please …” he whispered.“Need you so bad …”

Don melted.He folded Will’s hand in his.“Maybe if we took it slow …”He leaned over and pressed his lips softly to Will’s.Will slid his hands around Don’s shoulders and deepened the kiss.The sweet, familiar warmth of Will’s mouth was like coming home.

They started slow, but that didn’t last very long.Every touch built on the next, reminding of previous times together, the length of their fast, the nearness of Will’s death.The world fragmented into a series of urgent, fiery sensations – Will’s fingers snagging in Don’s hair, Don’s wrist against the pulse in Will’s throat, the tangling of cloth as both tried to remove the other’s shirt at the same time.Don’s touch skimmed over the scars on Will’s shoulder.Will’s tongue swirled through Don’s chest hair on the way to his left nipple.Don drove his hands under the back of Will’s waistband.Will kneed Don’s thigh as he pushed him back to the bed.Don scratched his own stomach in his haste to remove his jeans.As each article of clothing was discarded, Will threw them with great force into the hallway.Don tossed blankets and pillows aside.Will’s fingers wrapped around Don’s hard cock as he plundered his mouth.Don rolled them both over and bit Will’s neck as they stroked each other’s cock, their motions made jerky with urgency.

“What do you want?” Will asked huskily.

“Fuck me,” Don said without hesitation.He wanted Will’s touch in his deepest places, wanted to be surrounded by, drowning in Will.

“God, yeah,” Will murmured.

Trembling a little with anticipation, Don got out the bottle of lubricant and a condom and handed them to Will.Don tried to think logically, figure out what position would be best for Will’s shoulder, but his brain was fogged with lust and need.Will fumbled with the condom, then his fingers were rough as they pushed inside, stretching Don.Don pushed back against Will’s fingers, just as impatient.

Don turned on his left side and Will lay behind him, his weight off his bad shoulder.Don felt the head of Will’s cock at his ass and had to fight not to shove himself back onto it.Will pushed into him with stuttering thrusts as he also fought not to rush.

Don gasped at the burn, the stretch, then was able to convince his body to relax.Will’s cock pushed in deep and Don sighed with pleasure and relief. _God, I’ve missed this._ Will wrapped his legs around Don’s, his arms around Don’s shoulders, and buried his face in Don’s neck.

But once Will was settled, he didn’t move any more.And he was making a low, whimpering sound that Don had never heard before.

“Will?” Don asked in alarm.

“Need you, need you,” Will whimpered.

“I’m right here, love,” Don said, pushing his body tight against Will’s, trying to connect every possible inch.“I’m right here.”

Will’s fingers dug deep into Don’s skin, his chin jabbed into Don’s shoulder.His knees squeezed together around Don’s imprisoned legs and his pelvis jammed up against Don’s ass, driving his cock in as far as possible.Will stayed, frozen in that position, every muscle clenched tightly around Don.His breath panted harshly against Don’s ear.

“Don?” Will asked, his voice hoarse.“Don?”

“I’m right here, Will,” Don repeated.He ignored the fact that Will was making it hard to breathe. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“I can’t,” Will said, and the fear in Will’s voice broke Don’s heart.“I can’t feel you.”

“Shh,” Don said soothingly around a lump in his throat.“Sure you can.”Don gently pried Will’s left hand from his shoulder and placed it against his heart.“Feel my heartbeat.”Don pressed Will’s hand against his chest, feeling the throb of his pulse through their joined hands.“Thuh-thump, thuh-thump, thuh-thump,” he murmured to the beat of his heart.

“Don?” Will whispered again, but his voice helda note of hope.

“Thuh-thump, thuh-thump,” Don continued to murmur as he felt Will’s fingers flex under his.“I’m right here.Thuh-thump, thuh-thump …”

“It was so dark and quiet.I couldn’t hear you, feel you.”

“Hear me now, feel me now.Thuh-thump, thuh-thump …”

“Don …” Will breathed softly, as if he were afraid to believe it.

“I’m here.”Ever so slightly, Don began to move his pelvis to the beat of his heart.Will’s cock slid a little inside his ass and Don had to swallow a groan of pleasure.

“Don …” Will said again, with a little more energy.

“I’m here,” Don repeated.“I’m here.”

“Don … Don …” Each time grew stronger, more definite.“Don …”

“I’m here.I’m really here.”

“ _Don_ ,” Will groaned and his death grip on Don abruptly relaxed.“God, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Don whispered.He drew a deep breath and leaned his head back against Will’s.

Will slid his hands up and down Don’s chest and stomach and began to move his hips.Don moaned softly as Will finally gave him what he’d been craving - for ages, it seemed.Will stroked in and out slowly, drawing out each movement with exquisite timing.Nothing had ever had felt so good, so right, as Will’s hair against his back, Will’s breath along his cheek, Will’s warm body around and inside him.The fact that he’d almost lost that, made it all the more sweet.He wanted it to last forever, but knew it had been too long, for both of them.

One of Will’s roaming hands settled on Don’s aching cock, and he stroked it in time to his movements.Don took Will’s other hand between both of his, squeezing with each thrust.Energy, music, light built between them, driving out fear and darkness.

“Come for me,” Will said, his voice vibrating through Don’s body.“I want to feel you come.”

Throbbing at the hunger and need in Will’s voice, Don arched his body, thrusting his cock against Will’s strokes.He began to shake, still holding tight to Will’s hand as pleasure rose up in him, blinding and almost painful in its intensity.He cried out and then he was bouncing against Will, fucking himself on Will’s cock, pumping himself between Will’s fingers.

“Oh, _God_ , yes,” Will moaned and let loose with his own barrage, slamming into Don with fierce grunts.They rode through their strong orgasms together, each powered by a month’s worth of fear, anguish and denial.

When there was nothing left, they came to a shaking, gasping halt.Don’s whole body trembled, feeling both exhausted and energized.Will was also trembling as he murmured nonsense against his neck.He caressed Don’s cock then released it, sliding gently out of his ass.

Will’s warmth moved away from Don’s back, but that was okay.Finally, Don could believe, with every atom of his body and speck of his soul, that Will was home, safe, and his, once again.


	53. Chapter 41: Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will asks Don a question.
> 
> Note: This was originally written in 2007.

 

**Part 41— Partners**

Don lay in Will’s arms, letting his breathing come back to normal, his heart shrinking again to fit inside his chest.

After a moment, he wiped himself off then carefully turned in Will’s embrace.He removed the used condom from Will’s softening cock, tied it closed, and tossed it to the trash can.Will didn’t move.He was lying with his face pressed against the pillow, his hair covering his face.

Don reached up to push back the hair, then hesitated.Biting his lip, he turned Will’s head until he could see that mark that terrified him.For the first time since the EMTs had taken Will from him, Don let himself touch the spot on Will’s head that bore the bullet scar.His finger trembled as he traced the shape of death. He couldn’t wait for Will’s hair to grow long enough to completely cover it, but he doubted he’d ever be able to forget it was there.

Don pushed the hair from Will’s face to find tears dripping down Will’s cheeks.“ _Aein_?You okay?”

Will gave a strangled laugh and grabbed Don in a bruising hug.

“Okay?” Will’s voice was rough and wild in Don’s ear.“Okay?I’m fucking _alive_. _Alive._ That was as close to death as I ever wanna get.”

“Amen,” Don said.

He pulled back and grinned in Don’s face.“I think I’m past that whole martyr thing.”

Don laughed with relief.“I hope to God that you are.Don’t you dare ever do that to me again.”

“Okay,” Will said with a sideways smile.“I promise never to get shot in the head again.”

“Good,” Don said, matching his wry smile.“Better tell that to the bad guys.”

“’Sorry, dude,’ I’ll say.‘Can you shoot me in the stomach instead?I need to lose some weight anyway.’”

“Ha!” Don snorted.“As if there was an ounce of unwanted fat on your body.”

“No?” Will said.“You checked?”

“I definitely checked.”

“Well, it helps that you’ve been doing the cooking.”

Don groaned.“That’s the thanks I get!”

Will’s face grew serious.“Thanks, love.”He stroked Don’s cheek.“Thanks for everything, for taking care of me, putting up with me.But most of all, thanks for saving my life.”

“Any time,” Don said, his throat tight.“No.No, I take that back.Don’t ever leave me like that again.”

“Never left you,” Will said, his fingers sliding down Don’s nose.

“It sure felt like it,” Don snapped.

“I know,” Will said softly.He traced the contours of Don’s face for a moment, his eyes on his fingers, obviously working up the nerve to say something.Don waited anxiously, wondering what could make his fearless lover hesitate.Will’s eyes met his and Don caught his breath.Will’s defenses were completely down and Don could see that core-deep fear of rejection that Don had only begun to melt.Don wanted to kiss him, reassure him, but he just waited for whatever it was Will needed to say.

“I was thinking,” Will said at last.“Don, do you want to be my partner?”

Don wrinkled his forehead in confusion.“I thought we agreed we’d never work together again.”

“No, I mean, domestic partner.”

Don blinked.“What is that?Some sort of … BDSM thing?”

Will snorted a laugh.“No, idiot, it’s a legal thing.A contract that affords some rights like family leave, taxes, adoption, health insurance.It would make it so my mom couldn’t pull another stunt like she tried to – you’d be my spouse in terms of the hospital.”

“Will,” Don asked slowly, carefully.“Are you _proposing_?”

“Yes,” Will said, just as carefully, then continued, “Well, as close as we can get to marriage at the moment.It doesn’t have all the rights that you get automatically when you get married, but California’s pretty decent as far as state’s rights.Federal is another issue and since we both work for the federal government, I’m not sure quite how that all would play out.”

Don felt a warmth blossom in the middle of his chest, spread outward, all the way to his fingers and toes, and surge up to explode onto a huge smile on his face.

Will’s smile was blinding in response, his eyes alight with hope.

Don teased, “So where’s my flowers?My romantic music?You going down on one knee?Hey, where’s my ring?”

“You want a ring?” Will asked.

“Well, yeah, a guy likes to feel appreciated.”

One of Will’s hands cupped Don’s ass.“You don’t feel appreciated?”

Don wiggled his stretched ass against Will’s hand.“I feel appreciated.And fucked.”

“Good,” Will grinned.

“But I still want a ring.”

“Aha,” Will laughed.“That _definitely_ makes you the boywife.”

Don groaned as Will scored a big point in their long running debate.

Will tilted his head and asked, “I take it that’s a ‘yes’ to the partner thing?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Don said warmly.“And please, God, fuck me again soon.”

Will chuckled and hugged Don close.“I think my doctor would tell me to take it easy.”

“Okay,” Don said with an exaggerated sigh, laying his cheek against Will’s soft hair.“I’ll just be forced to fuck you instead.”

“Tragedy,” Will said and his voice bubbled with happiness.

Don snuggled closer to Will, overwhelmed by his own joy.“Have you been thinking about this since your mom tried to pull her little stunt?”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a lot longer,” Will said.

“Oh?”

Will grinned.“I’ve been trying to figure out how to get that ball and chain around your ankle since the day you moved in.”

Don shook his head, smiling.Will had always known exactly what he wanted, and that had been Don from day one.“You should have just got me knocked up.Then my dad would have ordered a shot-gun wedding.”

“I know,” Will said, huffing with frustration.“I’ve been trying to get you pregnant for months.Must be doing it wrong.”

Don gave a bark of laughter.“I think you need a Biology lesson.”

“That sounds like fun,” Will said, tracing a finger down Don’s still sweaty chest.“Wanna give me one?”

Don smiled but shook his head.“One time is okay, but I don’t think that we should push it.”

“Well, then,” Will responded with an impish grin and lay flat on his back. He stretched his long body out and tucked one hand behind his head.“I guess you’ll have to do all the work.”

Don gazed down at his lover, soon to be partner, best friend.No one in the world could get under his skin like Will or keep him more on his toes.No one else could carry him to higher heights or understand his lowest lows.In Will’s name, he’d fought his fiercest battles.In Will’s arms, he’d found his most profound peace.

The last month had been brutal, but now he knew, more than ever, that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.He wanted to be a crotchety married couple that finished each other’s sentences.He wanted to grow old and fat with Will and have wheelchair races in the retirement home.He wanted to spend his life trying to make Will happy, trying to repair the deep wounds in Will’s soul.He wanted to soak forever in the warmth of Will’s love and bathe Will in his own.

He cupped Will’s cheek with one hand and said softly, “I love you, Will Stevens.”

Will smiled, his lips trembling, his eyelashes fluttering over tears in his eyes.“I love you, Don Eppes.”

Don leaned down and tenderly kissed Will, as if all his thoughts and dreams could be transferred in a kiss. _Maybe they can._

Don pulled back and swallowed around the lump in his throat.He blinked suspicious moisture from his own eyes and gave a self-conscious laugh.“You said something about me doing all the work?”

“Yeah,” Will said, clearing his throat and resettling himself on the bed.He raised his eyebrows and gestured to his gorgeous, naked body.“That’s if you see something worth the effort.”

Grinning, Don leaned over and nipped Will’s ear.He nibbled his way down his neck, across his collarbone and toward his stomach.“Every day with you,” he said, punctuating his words with kisses.“Is work … work … work.”

“Good thing the job comes with an excellent benefits package,” Will grinned.

“I’ll say,” Don laughed.His licked his lips, rubbed his hands together to warm them up, and proceeded to take full advantage of his hard-earned reward.


End file.
